south park next generation
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: The first of many next gen stories. Set about young Tyler Marsh and his friends Jake Amy Brendan and Their parents Stan Wendy Kyle Bebe Kenny and Lizzy, and mentions of Cartman and Heidi. Rated M for swearing and Later chapters, Stendy Kybe Kenny x Lizzy and mentions of Heimen Hope you enjoy please review summary sucks but you know what they say never judge a book by it's cover
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY NEW STORY NEXT GENERATON IT'S ABOUT STAN WENDY AND THEIR LITTLE BOY TYLER SO HERES CHAPTER1 NOW R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

 **I don't own any of the south park characters they belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone but I do own the next gen kids that I created.**

Monday morning November 15th 2020, 6:00 AM

Stan Marsh was just waking up, to see his Beautiful wife Wendy Marsh still fast asleep her arm wrapped around him. Then Stan heard the sound of tiny feet heading towards the bedroom, "He-h 1" Stan counted down from 5 as the door opened. "MORNING MUMMY MORNING DADDY" yelled their three year old son Tyler jumping on them and waking Wendy up and cuddled into her Tyler was always a momma's boy but still loved his Dad very much. "Good morning my sweet little angel" said Wendy kissing her son on the cheek as the little three year old cuddled into both Stan and Wendy. Stan looked at the clock on his night stand, 6:05AM "Oh Shit I've gotta get ready for work you want some coffee dear?" asked Stan. "I would love one thank you" replied Wendy; "Can I have a cup of coffee Daddy?" asked Tyler. "Nice try but no maybe when your twelve son" replied Stan tickling Tyler's little tummy for being cheeky, "He-he-he" giggled Tyler, "I'll get you a hot chocolate" said Stan whispering the last part in his ear so Wendy wouldn't hear him; before kissing his son on the head "He's not drinking hot chocolate in our Bed his not drinking it in his bed either you really think I couldn't hear you whispering?" asked Wendy tickling Tyler's little tummy and blowing on his little belly button "He-He-HE MUMMY IT Tickles MUMMY It tickles!" yelled Tyler laughing as hard as he could before Wendy kissed Tyler's cheek and cuddled into her baby boy .

Then Stan went downstairs to make coffee, while Tyler cuddled into Wendy further, "Mummy" said Tyler, "Yea sweetie" replied Wendy, "I love you" said Tyler. "AW Mummy loves you too sweetie daddy and I will always love you more than you could possibly imagine, they stayed like this for a good 20 minutes, "Mummy will be right back I'm just going to the bathroom" said Wendy kissing her little boy on the cheek and getting out of bed and going into the attached bathroom, Stan came in with two cups of coffee for him and Wendy, "hey where's your mum?" asked Stan. "Bathroom" replied Tyler, "Thanks Tyler here one sip don't tell your mother" said Stan giving Tyler a sip of his coffee, "Stan Marsh! Are you seriously giving our three year old son coffee?" demanded Wendy, "What he had a sip by the way Bebe's here and she has Jake with her" replied Stan, "Oh okay tell her I'll be down in a sec do not give him coffee!" said Wendy, Stan noticed that Tyler's pyjama bottoms were wet.

"Oh god Tyler come here for a sec" said Stan, Tyler walked over to Stan, "what is it Daddy?" asked Tyler, Stan felt Tyler's pyjama pants and they were damp, "Daddy are you trying to touch with my Willy?" asked Tyler, "What no Tyler I would never do that nor would your mother I was just checking your shorts for dampness my hand was nowhere near there it was on your leg, why has a stranger ever tried to touch it?" asked Stan in a concerned tone, "No" replied Tyler, "Are you sure Tyler we won't be mad if it's true" replied Stan, "I'm sure daddy" said Tyler hugging Stan, Stan hugged him back, Stan Kissed his son's cheek, "I love you Tyler" said Stan kissing him again, "I love you too Daddy" replied Tyler, "Okay Tyler let's get you out of those wet pyjamas" said Stan Helping Tyler out of his pyjama top then his pants and as soon as Stan helped Tyler out of his wet underpants he ran out of the room completely naked.

"Sigh oh well It doesn't matter he's only three" said Stan as Wendy came out of the bathroom, and saw Tyler's pyjamas on the floor but did not see Tyler. "Where's Tyler?" asked Wendy, he wet his bed so I had to get him out of his wet pyjamas and he just ran downstairs, like I said Bebe and Jake are in the kitchen" replied Stan. Meanwhile, "Hi Miss Broflovski hi Jake" said a naked Tyler hugging them, "Ahhhh Naked Tyler hugging me teased Bebe Hugging him back and kissing his cheek, "hey Tyler hold on" said Jake taking off his shirt pants and underpants leaving him naked too. "Really Jake?" asked Bebe, "But Mummy Tyler's naked" replied Jake. "Sigh Okay" said Bebe picking up Jake's cloths and tickling both Tyler and Jake's tummies, "HE – HE – HE" they both giggled Bebe put Y-U-G-I-O-H on for them and they sat their little butts on the couch.

"Hey Bebe" Said Wendy walking downstairs after changing Tyler's wet bed sheets, "whose clothes are they?" asked Wendy, "Jake's he saw Tyler was nude so he decided to do the same their watching Y-U-G-I-O-H" Replied Bebe, "So There are two naked three year olds sitting on my couch?" asked Wendy, "Pretty much" replied Bebe, "I was about to fix Tyler some breakfast has Jake eaten?" asked Wendy, "I was going to give him breakfast later on why?" asked Bebe, "I could make him some toast if you want" replied Wendy, "That would be great thanks Wendy" said Bebe, "Okay babe I'm off to work who's clothes are they?" asked Stan. "Their Jake's he saw Tyler coming downstairs nude and decided to follow suit" giggled Bebe, "Where are they?" asked Stan, "In the lounge room watching Y-U-G-I-O-H" replied Wendy, as Stan went to the couch and kissed his son good buy, and ruffled Jakes hair "He he" giggled Jake, "By daddy I love you" said Tyler hugging Stan, "I love you too Tyler" replied Stan Kissing his son on the head.

"By Mr. Marsh" said Jake as Stan kissed Wendy and left to the pet shop he owned down the street. "Okay you two breakfast's ready" said Wendy, as Tyler and Jake came running into the kitchen, "Come on you boys because neither of you are eating on my $5000 dollar couch" said Wendy as Tyler and Jake came in and Wendy helped them sit their little butts on the stools to the kitchen bench and Wendy put two plates of toast smothered with strawberry jam and made them both hot chocolate. "Thanks Mummy, Thanks Miss Marsh" they both said; "You're very welcome boys" replied Wendy kissing them both on the cheek, When Tyler and Jake were born they were both born at the same year but just a few months apart, Wendy had Named Bebe Tyler's godmother, and Bebe had Named Wendy Jake's godmother.

"You want some coffee Bebe?" asked Wendy, "I would kill for a cup right now to be honest" replied Bebe as Wendy made some coffee; "Sigh I guess It's a good thing you two have no clothes on your both covered head to toe in jam you've both got it in your hair too" said Wendy giggling, as they both jumped on her and hugged her. "Now who's covered in jam Mummy?" asked Tyler hugging and Kissing her and Jake was cuddled into Wendy too getting Jam all over her night gown, she was glad she had panties on though because the bottom of her gown accidently went up, "Why you cheeky little monkeys" teased Wendy tickling them as they hugged her.

"Jake Bebe Broflovski what are you doing and where's my hug?" asked Bebe, Jake jumped on his mum and cuddled and kissed her, "It's fine Bebe I don't mind they both love a cuddle that's for sure" replied Wendy, "Aw shit I've gotta get to the gym come on Jake we need to give you a bath" said Bebe. "How about he just stays here while you go to the gym I could just give them both a shower" replied Wendy, "Okay thanks Wendy okay Sweetie I need to go out for a while so you be a good boy and do whatever Miss Marsh tells you" said Bebe kissing her son's little jam covered cheek, "Don't worry mummy I will" replied Jake kissing her back, "Good because if your naughty and do something bad I give Miss marsh permission to smack your little bare butt and put you in a time out and you know I've had to do it before" said Bebe kissing him, "And Don't get me wrong Jake I will smack your little butt if your naughty I've smacked Tyler's butt before but that's quite rare though" replied Wendy kissing Tyler's cheek as Bebe left to get changed once she left she ran into Stan who took the rest of the day off and left someone else in charge he could do that since he was the boss. "Hey Bebe where's Jake? And what's that on your cote" asked Stan, "I left him with Wendy She has to give them both a shower and it's strawberry jam Wendy's covered in it too as are two naked 3 year olds what are you doing home so early?" replied Bebe referring to Tyler and Jake "I got the rest of the day off say hi to Kyle" said Stan "Sure" replied Bebe leaving as Stan walked inside.

Wendy took the boys upstairs for a shower she got a spare outfit for herself, and Disrobed and got the boys in the shower and cleaned them of all the jam first she washed Tyler's jet black hair that he'd inherited from Stan. Then she washed the rest of him, and then she moved to Jake and smeared some of Tyler's children's shampoo into Jake's bright red puffy hair, that he'd inherited from his father Kyle. "Okay Jake close your eyes" said Wendy as Jake complied and Wendy put Jake's Head under the water and rinsed Jake's hair, then he and Tyler walked to the shower wall thinking Wendy couldn't see them then they peed on the shower wall then they crossed streams, "Okay really you two?" said Wendy.

"What Daddy lets me do it when I shower with him, yea my dad lets me do it too" they replied together, "Boys" sighed Wendy before washing her hair then helped the boys get cleaned then they got out and Wendy grabbed a towel and used it to dry the boys off first then she dried herself off and got changed into her regular white tank top purple jacket yellow pants and pink beret. Then Stan walked in, "Hi guys" said Stan, "Daddy!" said Tyler jumping on Stan, Stan hugged and kissed his son, "Hey Jake" said Stan ruffling Jake's red curly hair. "He-he-he" giggled Jake, "What are you doing home?" asked Wendy.  
"I got the rest of the day off" replied Stan, as He kissed his wife's lips, "Why did you teach our son to pee in the shower?" asked Wendy, "We were in the shower and after I washed their hair they both turned around and peed on the shower wall" replied Wendy, "What's the big deal their boys I pee in the shower all the time" said Stan, "Sigh Okay" replied Wendy. "Okay you two why don't you watch a little TV but nothing inappropriate violent or scary" said Wendy, as the boys went back to the couch and watched the Y-U-G-I-O-H movie, Tyler fell asleep.

Stan and Wendy came downstairs to see Tyler asleep and Jake wide awake, Wendy sat between the boys while Stan went into the kitchen for a quick beer, "You know Jake at some point today You and Tyler are going to have to put some clothes on" said Wendy as Jake sat closer to Wendy and lay down; "AHH Naked Jake lying on me" teased Wendy tickling Jake's tummy. "He-he-he" giggled; "Ding dong" "I've got it" said Stan walking up to the door and answering it to Kyle, "Oh hey Dude If you're here for Jake he's in the lounge room with Wendy and Tyler" said Stan, "What's Jake doing here?" asked Kyle; "Bebe left him here so she could go to the gym you wanna beer or something?" asked Stan.

"Sure thanks dude" replied Kyle, as Stan got a beer out for him and Kyle; "Thanks so Jake behaving himself?" asked Kyle; "Yea dude he is Wendy had to give them both a shower" replied Stan, "Why'd she have to give them a shower?" asked Kyle, "Well I'd gone into work for a while due to an emergency, but Bebe told me when I got back that Wendy had made them both jam on toast for breakfast and not only did they get it all over themselves they both jumped on Wendy and hugged her getting jam on her so the three of them had to shower with them and Wendy got annoyed at me for teaching Tyler to pee in the shower, because she said after she washed their hair they turned around and they both peed on the shower wall" replied Stan.

"Oh hi Kyle" said Wendy walking into the kitchen, "Hey Wendy how's it going" replied Kyle, "just making the kids some lunch after being cuddled by two naked three year olds he-he" giggled. "What?" asked Kyle cocking a brow, "When Tyler came into wake us up this morning and he wet the bed so as soon as Stan got him out of his pyjamas and gave him coffee! He ran downstairs and tackled Bebe to the floor, and Jake followed suit and took off all his clothes too" giggled Wendy, as she made two jam sandwiches and chocolate milkshakes. "Okay you boys lunchtime and try not to get it all over yourselves again I just gave you both a shower" said Wendy as Jake and Tyler came into the Kitchen. "You let Tyler have Coffee dude?" asked Kyle, "He had a sip!" replied Stan defending himself;

"Hey Daddy!" said Jake going up to Kyle and hugged his father, "Hello Jake why are you naked?" teased Kyle kissing his son's cheek and tickling him, "Hi Mr. Broflovski" said Tyler as he walked into the kitchen; "Hey Tyler" replied Kyle ruffling his jet black hair just like Stan does for Jake. And Wendy helped them on the bench stool and they had their lunch, and got jam on their mouths but not their hair. So Wendy just simply wiped their faces with a cloth; "Stan I'm going to read a book outside can you boys watch them?" asked Wendy, "Sure" replied Stan as Wendy grabbed her book and went outside to read her book.

"Okay why don't you boys go outside and I'll come out and set the sprinkler up for you" said Stan, "YAY!" yelled Tyler and Jake in excitement as they ran outside to see Wendy sitting at the outside table reading her book, "What are you two doing outside?" asked Wendy as the sprinkler turned on."Yay!" they yelled once more running onto the back lawn, and playing in the sprinkler and with the garden hose, "Stanley! Kyle! If they get muddy I swear to god I won't be mad at them I'll be mad at you two" said Wendy, "Tyler try not to get your mum wet or she'll yell at me" said Stan, "That goes for you too Jake" said Kyle "It's okay kids Give me a reason to yell at them" laughed Wendy, as they walked onto the lawn clad in their board shorts just in case they got attacked by the boys, "Just as they stepped onto the grass Tyler and Jake got them with the hose, "HA ha –ha!" laughed Wendy; Before they heard the doorbell.

And Wendy answered; "Hey Bebe" said Wendy as Bebe walked in, "The kids are in the back yard" said Wendy, as they went outside to see Kyle and Stan playing with Tyler and Jake. "Okay you guys time to come in" said Wendy as she glared at Stan and Kyle because Tyler and Jake got muddy again. Wendy hosed the mud off their feet and legs so they wouldn't track muddy foot prints thru the house; and took them inside for a bath, "Sorry for getting all muddy Mummy" said Tyler, "Yea sorry Miss Marsh" said Jake; "It's okay boys it's not your fault" replied Wendy filling the tub with warm soapy water and putting a dirty Tyler and a dirty Jake inside.

Then she wiped them down with a cloth and washed their hair and faces, "okay you two I think it's time you two at least put on some pants" said Wendy, "Okay" they both replied as Wendy wrapped them in a towel and dried them off. Then she took them both into Tyler's room and got Jake dressed in the clothes he came over in and got Tyler dressed in one of his own outfits, and they came downstairs, "Hey you boys I didn't recognise you with all your clothes on" teased Bebe lifting up Jake's shirt and tickling his belly button, Wendy did the same with Tyler; "Mummy can Jake please stay the night?" asked Tyler, "Well I'm fine with as long as you and Kyle are fine with it Bebe" replied Wendy; "Um I don't see why not" said Bebe, "YAY!" Said Tyler and Jake in excitement, "What's going on?" asked Stan.

"Jake's staying the night" replied Wendy; "Aw Okay said Stan, "Jake be a good boy for Mr and Miss Marsh and do whatever they tell you I love you" said Bebe kissing her son goodbye, "I love you too Mummy" replied Jake kissing her back and her and Kyle left. "I think we should do Macdonald's and just rent a movie tonight" said Stan; "Okay sounds good" replied Wendy as Stan and Wendy got the boys in the car and they drove to Macdonald's and Stan drove thru the drive thru, "Hi welcome to Macdonald's how can I help you sir?" asked the lady on the speaker, "Yea hi Can I have one chicken wrap a Grand angus, two happy meals two large cokes and two small chocolate thick shakes please" said Stan.

"Sure just drive to the next window" replied the lady, Stan drove to the next window to pay for the order and then drove the next one over to get the order; then He went to the video Store and went to the family section. "Let's see something that we'd like but it also has to be something that will be appropriate for Tyler and Jake are here we go back to the future, better call Kyle to make sure Jake would be okay with it" Stan told himself pulling out his Iphone and Called Kyle; **KYLE:"** Hey dude what did Jake do now?" **STAN:** "Hey Jake didn't do anything wrong the reason I'm calling is because I'm at the video store and was wondering if Jake would be alright with back to the future" **KYLE:"** Sure dude he'll probably really like it" **STAN:"** Thanks see you later" Stan hung up and rented the movie then they went home to eat dinner and watch the movie.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER1 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER2 OF SOUTHPARK NEXT GENERATION IT'S SET WHEN TYLER AND JAKE SPEND THE DAY WITH TYLER'S GRANDMA SHARON AND HIS GRANDPA RANDY R&R ENDNOTE

The next morning Wendy woke up to find Stan had gone "That's funny Stan doesn't work on Tuesdays" she said to herself. Then she heard two pairs of tiny feet heading towards the bedroom Wendy rolled her eyes, Wendy counted down from 5 when the door swung open; "MORNING MUMMY MORNING MISS MARSH" yelled Tyler and Jake as they jumped on her; "Morning you two" said Wendy giggling as she hugged and kissed them, as they climbed under the covers next to her and cuddled into her and they both fell asleep. "Sigh being cuddled by my son and his best friend their only three" she said to herself; as Stan came in, "Hey babe" said Stan kissing her, "And just where the fuck have you been" demanded Wendy, "Relax I had to pick up Mum and Dad at the airport they just got back from Australia" replied Stan.  
As he kissed Wendy's lips and tried to put a hand up her gown and down her panties; and tried to finger her pussy. "Stan stop!" said Wendy, "Why look at this boner" replied Stan, "Maybe due to the fact that there are two three year olds sleeping next to me" said Wendy sticking her tongue out at him; Stan saw Tyler sleeping on one side of her and Jake was sleeping on the other side. "By the way my parents are in the living room replied Stan kissing Tyler's cheek as he slept and left the bedroom trying to cover up his boner to Sharon and Randy who were in the living room with coffee. "Sorry Wendy's still asleep with two three year olds" said Stan.

"What?" asked Sharon, "Oh Tyler's little friend Jake slept over last night their both about the same age so they've both climbed into bed with Wendy" replied Stan; "Oh fair enough" said Randy, sipping his coffee "Well morning beautiful" said Stan as Wendy came downstairs, "Oh hi guys" said Wendy as Stan made Wendy some coffee. "HI GRANDMA AND PA!" Yelled Tyler excitedly running downstairs and jumping on them and Jake walked downstairs too, "Hello Tyler! How's my little grandson" Said Sharon, as her and Randy hugged and kissed him; "Okay kids breakfast's ready" said Wendy as Tyler and Jake went into the kitchen and Wendy helped them on the stool.

"Well at least this time I don't have two naked butts on my kitchen stools" giggled Wendy kissing both of them placing two plates of jam on toast and two hot chocolates in front of them, "Thankyou Mummy, thanks Miss Marsh" they said together as they ate their Breakfast but got it all over themselves, "Je you two you get any in your mouths?" asked Wendy, Tyler and Jake opened wide showing the chewed up toast in their little mouths, "Charming stay here" said Wendy going into the living room, "Stan Can you clean up while I chuck them in the bath?" asked Wendy, "Sure" replied Stan as Wendy carried two jam covered boys into the bathroom and filled the tub then helped Tyler and Jake get undressed and helped them in the tub.

And washed their little bodies and their hair then she got them out and dried them off, "Hey Wendy if you and Stan want to go out we could babysit" said Sharon coming into the bathroom; "Sure but it's not just Tyler you'll be looking after you'll be looking after Jake too and they'll probably want to walk around like this anyway" replied Wendy drying off Jake's hair, "Like what?" asked Randy coming in with a beer in his hand. "Randy put that down it's 7 in the morning" demanded Sharon, "Fine" replied Randy surrendering the beer to Sharon.

"I'd prefer he didn't drink around them" said Wendy; "Why not I've had a beer in front of Tyler, "Yes but you'll also be watching Jake who is my Best friend's little boy and He's also Stan's best friend's son like I said they'll probably just walk around in their birthday suits like they did yesterday" replied Wendy. "Why don't you boys watch a little TV" said Wendy as the boys went into the living room and Wendy put YU-GI-OH on for them, "They'll probably just watch YU-GI-OH for a while" said Wendy, turning around to the boys; "Okay you boys we'll be back soon so do whatever Tyler's grandparents tell you" said Wendy kissing them both as her and Stan left.

And Tyler and Jake watched TV for about an hour; until Randy came in and changed it to a cooking show, "HAY Jake and I were watching that" said Tyler. As he and Jake left the room to get Sharon, "Hey I thought you boys were watching TV" said Sharon, "Yea but Pa changed it to a cooking show" replied Tyler, "Did he now?" asked Sharon walking into the living room to see Randy jacking off to a cooking show; "Randy Marsh!" said Sharon glaring at her immature Husband. "What I had a blanket over me" replied Randy; "You kicked them off the TV to watch your cooking show you know I don't want you watching those shows" said Sharon, "It's okay Grandma Jake and I can just play in the sprinkler" said Tyler, "Sigh Okay go on out" replied Sharon, "We'll talk about this later Randy!" yelled Sharon.

"HEY GET OFF MY BACK CUNT!" yelled Randy, at that Stan and Wendy walked in, "Hey what's going on?" asked Stan, "your father kicked the boys off the TV to watch a cooking show not only that but he was playing with himself with the kids around, and he called me the C word" replied Sharon, "God Okay I'll let him off the hook because he's a good grandfather to Tyler but if it happens again I will never allow you near Tyler again" Said Stan. As he went outside, Knock, knock. Knock, "Oh hey Bebe here to pick up Jake?" asked Wendy, "Yep and I thought Tyler might want to stay over tonight" replied Bebe, "Okay I was wanting to talk to you about that" said Wendy as her and Bebe went outside and sat at the table only to find Tyler and Jake naked and wet from the sprinkler they were playing with the garden hose; "Hi Mummy" said Jake running up to Bebe and hugging her Tyler did the same with Wendy.

"Hey sweetie we're you a good boy for the marshes?" asked Bebe, "Yep" replied Jake; "How was he?" asked Bebe not knowing if her son was fibbing or not, "Yea he was good we just got them MacDonald's and Stan rented back to the future" replied Wendy, as Bebe kissed her son on the cheek, and Wendy Kissed Tyler okay you two why don't you guys go play so the grownups can talk" said Bebe as Tyler and Jake went back to playing with the hose, and Wendy and Bebe kept talking, "I thought that each weekend we take turns like every first weekend Jake stays over here, and every second weekend Tyler sleeps over at your house" said Wendy.

"Sounds like a plan but would the boys go for it?" asked Bebe, "Tyler Jake can we talk to you boys for a second?" asked Wendy, "Why Mummy are we in trouble?" asked Tyler not knowing what him and Jake did wrong. "No you're not in any trouble" replied Bebe, "We've been talking and thought about something fun, and decided that every weekend Jake will stay over here and every second weekend Tyler can sleepover at the Broflovski house" said Wendy, "YAY!" said Tyler and Jake excitedly it was obvious to both Bebe and Wendy that Tyler and Jake really loved the Idea. "What are these two so excited for?" asked Stan; "We've told the boys that every weekend we have Jake over and every second weekend Bebe and Kyle have Tyler over" replied Wendy.

"Okay cool" said Stan, "However there is a catch every time you two are grounded you won't be able to sleepover" replied Bebe, "And if you boys mess up while you're sleeping over Jake you know how your mother gave me permission to smack your bum if your naughty, "I've giving her permission to smack Tyler's bum if he's naughty because Miss Broflovski said that Tyler can stay over at her house but after that It's weekends" said Wendy kissing Tyler. "Okay" they both replied together, "Tyler what's going to happen is that I'm going to take Jake home now and your mum is going to bring you over in a few hours" said Bebe, as she got Jake dressed and took him home and Wendy got Tyler dressed and put him in front of the TV for a while.

Wendy went up behind Stan and wrapped her arms around him, "Tyler's sleeping over at the Broflovski's house tonight we'll be all alone" said Wendy grabbing Stan's hardening Dick from outside his jeans, "Maybe wait till tonight when Tyler's not here" said Wendy letting go of her husband's cock; "Okay I look forward to that" replied Stan smacking her firm arse, "Oh your gonna get it tonight" said Wendy seductively.

 **LATER**

Knock, knock. Knock, "Hey guys" said Bebe letting Wendy and Tyler in, "Hey guys what's going on?" asked Kyle coming in, "I told Tyler he could spend the night besides I think that Wendy really needs Stan to satisfy her needs" replied Bebe whispering into Kyle's ear. "Okay" said Kyle walking into the other room, "Okay thanks for having him tonight Bebe" said Wendy, "its fine Wendy we've been besties since we were their age" replied Bebe, "Oh and one more important thing is that Tyler's got asthma and also has croup it gets pretty nasty sometimes so I'd prefer that you or Kyle hold on to his inhaler instead of him, and if he has a croup attack the best way of treating it is by getting him in the shower with the exhaust fan turned off the steam from the shower should clear his lungs, however if he has an asthma attack just attach his inhaler to this spacer and put the other end in his mouth and it makes it easier for him to inhale it" said Wendy.

"Okay has he had dinner yet?" asked Bebe, "No sorry" replied Wendy, "its fine we'll probably just order a pizza and rent a movie anyway" said Bebe, "Okay sweetie I'm going home now and I want you to do whatever Mr. and Miss Broflovski tell you so if they tell you it's time for bed that means it's time for bed and remember I've given Miss Broflovski permission to smack your bare bum if you're naughty okay sweetie I love you have fun" said Wendy kissing Tyler's cheek, "I love you too Mummy" replied Tyler kissing her back, "I'll be back to pick him up tomorrow afternoon" said Wendy leaving.

"Mummy how long till Tyler gets here?" asked Jake coming downstairs, "He's here now Jake" replied Bebe, "Okay you two go watch a little TV I'll get you when Dinner's ready" said Bebe as the boys watched Yu-gi-oh the pyramid of light.

MEANWHILE

Wendy had just walked thru the door then she walked over to Stan. "I just dropped Tyler off at Bebe and Kyle's were all alone" said Wendy seductively and Kissing her husband's lips, Before putting her hand near his cock again only this time she put her hand down his pants and started rubbing his dick as it got hard. "Now are you going to fuck me here or are you going to take me upstairs and fuck me in the bedroom?" Asked Wendy as she teased Stan's cock with her fingers, Stan moved her hand and picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs, before placing her on the bed. Stan Started removing Wendy's purple cote and slipped it over her shoulders before lifting the white tank top she wore underneath reviling a black laced bra. Stan Then moved down to her yellow pants and undid them before pulling them off reviling that she had no panties and her pussy was shaved, "My, my what have we her no panties?" asked Stan.

"I thought I might surprise you" replied Wendy, as Stan reached around and unclasped her bra reviling her tits, then Wendy removed Stan's jacket and white shirt reviling his hard abs and pecks. Then Wendy moved to Stan's jeans and undid them and slid them off before pulling off his boxers freeing his rock hard cock. "No foreplay I just want you to fuck me as hard as you can" said Wendy as Stan shoved his cock in her pussy; "AHHH!" moaned Wendy as Stan pounded her pussy as hard as he could, "OH yes fuck me fuck me Stan don't you fucking stop moaned Wendy as Stan fucked her over and over.  
They kept it up for another hour until; "Wendy I'm going to cum AHHHH!" moaned Stan as they came together, Stan pulled out of Wendy and they collapsed next to each other, "Thank you Stan I love you so much" said Wendy cuddling up to him, "I love you too you and Tyler are the two most important people in my life" replied Stan kissing her and falling asleep.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER2 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS IM BACK WITH CHAPTER3 OF SOUTHPARK NEXT GENERATION IT'S SET WHEN TYLER SLEEPSOVER AT THE BROFLOVSKI HOUSE R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

Once Wendy left, Tyler with Bebe and Kyle Bebe sat both boys in front of the TV. "Okay you two just watch a little TV and I'll get you when dinners ready" said Bebe walking into the kitchen; while the boys watched TV. Kyle came into the room later to see the boys watching a TV show that had a dead woman with her legs chained to a pipe and her head over a bucket and her throat was slashed, "What are you two watching?" asked Kyle; "I don't know daddy but we don't like it" replied Jake in a scared tone Tyler looked afraid too. Kyle checked the channel guide. It said "True blood" "Here Boys watch the page master and I'm taking the remote with me" replied Kyle.

"What's going on?" asked Bebe, "I saw them watching true blood so I put the page master and brought the remote in here with me" replied Kyle kissing Bebe's lips, and Bebe kissed him back; "so I was going to order a pizza but I thought Mac and cheese would be less messy" said Bebe, "Bebe they could make any kind of food messy they could make eating a banana messy" replied Kyle, "so what their only three" said Bebe putting some Mac and cheese in two small bowls and poured water over them and put them in the microwave. "Okay why don't you go rent us a movie something for the kids first and something for us to watch later on" said Bebe putting Mac and cheese in two large bowls for her and Kyle and Microwave so she could cook all four together, As Kyle kissed his wife on the lips and went out to the video store. Ding, Bebe checked the microwave, "Okay you boy's dinners ready" said Bebe as the boys came into the kitchen; And Bebe placed the two small bowls of Mac and cheese in front of them. "Thanks Mummy thanks Miss Broflovski" Said Jake and Tyler together; "you boys are very welcome" replied Bebe kissing them both on the head.

And put a bowl in front of herself, and they started eating; "Hey Mummy where'd Daddy go" asked Jake, "He went to go get a movie for tonight" replied Bebe. "God did you boys get any in your mouths because one thing's for sure it's all over your faces and hair" said Bebe giggling, As Tyler and Jake opened their little mouths showing the chewed up food like they did with Wendy that morning "Charming" said Bebe. "What's going on?" asked Kyle walking in; "I asked them if they got any in their mouths because they got food all over their faces and hair, so they opened their mouths showing the chewed up food inside" replied Bebe, Kyle grabbed some Mac and cheese and put it in his mouth and chewed it for a while, then opened his mouth in front of Bebe showing the chewed up food in his mouth. Both Tyler and Jake cracked up in laughter, "Great I'm married to a three year old" said Bebe in sarcasm.

"Okay you two time for a bath" said Bebe grabbing Tyler's overnight bag and grabbed some of Jake's pyjamas and took two Mac and cheese covered three year olds into the bathroom, Bebe filled the bathtub with warm soapy water and put a food covered Tyler and a food covered Jake in the water. First Bebe washed their hair and faces before hearing her phone go off, **BEBE:** "Oh Hey Wendy what's up" **WENDY:"** Oh hi there's something I forgot to mention how often does Jake sneak into bed with you?" **BEBE:** "Like every morning why?" **WENDY:** "don't just expect Jake expect Tyler to do the same thing they both climbed into bed with me this morning" **BEBE:** "its fine but sometimes I feel like I'm married to a child" **WENDY:** "Why?" **BEBE** "I made us all Mac and Cheese and the boys got it all over themselves and I asked them if they got any in their mouths, then they opened their mouths.

Then I told Kyle, and he put some in his mouth and did the same thing" **WENDY:** "Ha!" **BEBE:** "wanna say goodnight to Tyler I just washed his hair and face" **WENDY:"** Sure" **BEBE:** "hold on Tyler wanna say good night to your Mummy" said Bebe holding to phone to Tyler's ear. **TYLER:** "HI MUMMY" **WENDY:** "Hi sweetie are you being a good boy for the Broflovski's?" **TYLER:** "Yep" **WENDY** :"Okay I'll be asking Miss Broflovski to make sure your not fibbing I love you" **TYLER:** "I love you too mummy" Tyler gave the phone back to Bebe, **WENDY:** "So was he fibbing when he said he was being a good boy?" **BEBE:** "no he's being a good boy okay I'll see you later okay I will by" Bebe hung up, Bebe kissed Jake's cheek then she kissed Tyler's cheek.

"That's from your mum" said Bebe whispering into Tyler's ear, as she finished washing them, and got them out of the bath but before she could wrap them in a towel they ran out of the bathroom; "sigh Boys" said Bebe going after them with a towel, Tyler and Jake bumped into Kyle, "God you two really don't like to wear clothes do you" said Kyle, as Bebe shushed him and snuck up behind them and wrapped the towel around them both, "Hello you cheeky little monkey's" said Bebe drying them off and getting them both in their pyjamas. "Neither of you are sleeping in the nude tonight" said Bebe lifting their shirts up and tickling them both.

"What's wrong with that lots of people sleep nude" replied Kyle, "Yes but Wendy called saying to be prepared for both of them climbing into bed with me in the morning and I'm not having naked butts on my bed" said Bebe kissing them on the cheek. Bebe and Kyle settled the boys down for the evening by putting a movie on for them, "Kyle what exactly did you hire?" asked Bebe, "Mulan for them and Love actually for us" replied Kyle setting the movie up for the kids. Once it was over, "Okay you two bedtime" said Bebe looking at her watch "11:00" "Now Tyler your Mum told me earlier that you have asthma and a minor case of the croup, your mummy said that she'd rather me hold onto your inhalers, so if at any time tonight if you wake up with any breathing difficulties I don't care if it's an hour from now or 4 O'clock in the morning I want you to come and tell either Me or Mr. Broflovski that you need your inhaler, and I promise you that you will not be in any trouble Okay" said Bebe, "yes Miss Broflovski" replied Tyler.

As Bebe took them up to bed; "Okay you boys are you comfy enough?" asked Bebe, "yes Mummy yes Miss Broflovski" they both replied. As Bebe tucked them in a little more and read them a quick bedtime story like Wendy did for them at bedtime the night before; and they both fell asleep Bebe kissed them one more time and walked out of the bedroom leaving the door open and the hallway light on slightly for them. And her and Kyle decided to go to bed early and watch their movie the next evening, once Bebe was in bed with Kyle; "Kids asleep?" asked Kyle, "Yep so you wanna have some fun?" replied Bebe, "With pleasure" replied Kyle kissing Bebe's lips passionately as Kyle removed Bebe's night gown reviling her tits, then he pulled off her panties before shoving his face into Bebe's crotch and flicked her tongue up and down her clit and he griped her firm round arse, "Oh fuck oh fuck that feels so good Stop I want you inside of me" demanded Bebe as She pulled off her husband's boxers exposing his huge circumcised cock.

Kyle pushed inside of her pussy, "AHHH!" moaned Bebe as Kyle pounded her pussy over and over again, they kept fucking, "Bebe I'm going to cum AHHH!" moaned Kyle, as he came inside Bebe's pussy. Kyle pulled out of Bebe and collapsed next to her, "thank you Kyle I love you so much" said Bebe cuddling up to him, "I love you too Bebe" replied Kyle as they fell asleep. Bebe was awoken later by a tug of her arm, she turned over to see Tyler on his knees wheezing and coughing "Tyler sweetie what's the matter?" asked Bebe. "Miss Broflovski it's my asthma" said Tyler, "No honey I think it might be the croup" replied Bebe, Bebe had taken medical classes and learned the difference between an asthma attack and a croup attack. "Okay Tyler come with me" said Bebe taking him into the bathroom, "okay sweetie I need you to get undressed" said Bebe as Tyler slowly took off his pyjamas and Bebe turned off the exhaust fan.

And got Tyler in the shower; "okay Tyler I need you to deep breaths in and out for me" said Bebe as Tyler tried to breath in and out, "Again in and out" said Bebe once more. "What's going on?" asked Kyle coming in and turning on the exhaust fan; "Kyle turn that off it needs to be off he's having a croup attack" replied Bebe, as Kyle left the room. "Mummy what's going on?" asked Jake coming into the room, "Nothing Jake Tyler's not feeling well that's all" replied Bebe, the steam in the shower eventually cleared up Tyler's breathing and Bebe helped him out of the shower. "BLARG" Tyler threw up on Bebe; "Sorry Miss Broflovski" said Tyler, "It's okay you have nothing to be sorry for Tyler" replied Bebe; as she wrapped him in a towel.

And dried him off then she got him back into his pyjamas; Bebe reached in and turned the shower off, before picking up a now sleeping Tyler and carried her out of the bathroom. She saw Jake in her bed but didn't see Kyle; Bebe looked at the clock on her night stand. "2:00AM" Kyle came back in, "What are you doing up?" asked Bebe, "I was getting a mop to clean up the vomit on the bathroom floor" replied Kyle; "Kyle I think it's best that they both sleep with us tonight" said Bebe. "Okay" replied Kyle, as Bebe climbed into bed and put Tyler on one side of her and Jake was on Bebe's other side, "So I'm assuming that a quickie is off the table" said Kyle, "you assume correctly my darling" replied Bebe, "why not?" asked Kyle; "maybe due to the fact that there are two three year olds in bed with us and one of them is sick" replied Bebe.

"Aw come on babe I've got a huge boner" said Kyle trying to put a hand down her panties and finger her pussy. "Kyle Broflovski get your finger out of my pussy right now" said Bebe giving him a playful smirk. "Maybe I should just sleep on the couch considering how much space Jake takes up and with Tyler in the bed with him I don't think I'd get any sleep at all" replied Kyle kissing Bebe's on the lips and Jake and Tyler on the head before grabbing a spare blanket and walking downstairs to sleep on the couch. Bebe felt Tyler and Jake snuggle into her further; Bebe eventually fell asleep despite being squished between two three year old boys.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER3 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYBODY IM BACK WITH CHAPTER4 OF SOUTHPARK NEXT GENERATION IT'S SET WHEN TYLER SPENDS THE DAY WITH THE BROFLOVSKIS R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

The next morning Bebe woke up to find herself still squished between two three year old boys. She also felt Tyler cuddle into her further, "Sigh three year olds" giggled Bebe; as Kyle came in. "Morning babe" said Kyle, "How was the couch dear?" asked Bebe sticking her tongue out at him, "It was okay by the way my Mum is in the kitchen" replied Kyle; "Kyle Buppie I made you guys coffee" said Shelia coming into the room. "Oh morning Mum" said Bebe to her mother in law, "Morning Dear" replied Shelia, "I might as well get these kids their breakfast" said Bebe hopping out of bed, "Ha?" asked Shelia, "Oh Jake's little friend Tyler slept over last night and he had a croup attack, so when Bebe helped treat him. She came out to find Jake already in our bed at 2 in the morning so she thought she might as well let them sleep with her while I was on the couch" replied Kyle.

"That was your choice you said you didn't want to be squished between two three year old boys" said Bebe shooting him a playful smirk; "I'll be down in a second guys" said Bebe as Kyle and Shelia left the room. "MMM Mummy what's going on?" asked Jake waking up and rubbing his little eyes Tyler did the same while waking up. "Morning you two" said Bebe as she saw Tyler getting out of bed she noticed his pyjama pants were wet. "Tyler I think you might have had a wet night sweetie" said Bebe, Tyler looked at his pyjama pants and saw they were wet, "Sorry Miss Broflovski" replied Tyler; "It's okay Tyler it's nothing to be ashamed of" said Bebe kissing his little cheek then she kissed Jake's cheek too, "Okay Tyler let's get you out of these wet pyjamas" said Bebe as she helped him out of his pyjamas and Jake took his off too and once again they ran out naked.

"Sigh Kids oh well Wendy and I used to do the same thing when I was their age, and I'm sure Stan and Kyle did the same thing" she said to herself before changing her sheets and going downstairs with the wet sheets. "Why are you throwing those in the wash?" asked Kyle, "Tyler wet the bed" replied Bebe, "I guess that explains why they don't have clothes on" said Shelia. As Bebe Put four waffle's in the toaster for Tyler and Jake, "Stan Wendy Bebe and I are doing what you and Miss Marsh did with Stan and I when we were kids, when Stan would stay with us every first weekend and I'd stay with the Marshes every second weekend. We're doing the same thing with Tyler and Jake" said Kyle sipping his Coffee.

"Yes I do remember why is Jake's friend sleeping over on a weeknight?" asked Shelia, "Well Jake slept over at Stan and Wendy's house last night that and Bebe thought that Stan and Wendy needed time alone" replied Kyle, "God I guess it's a good thing you two are naked your covered in jam It's time for a bath" said Bebe as she took two Jam covered boys upstairs for a bath. "Sorry for waking you up at 2 O'clock this morning Miss Broflovski" said Tyler, "Don't apologize Tyler you did the right thing waking me up this morning, I told you to wake me up if you had trouble breathing and you did" replied Bebe putting Tyler and Jake in the bath.

LATER

"Mummy can Tyler and I please play outside in the sprinkler?" asked Jake; "Sigh Okay I was going outside to read my book but please try not to get all dirty" replied Bebe. "We won't" said Tyler as they took their clothes off and played in the sprinkler. 10 Minutes later, Jake ran over to Bebe, "Mummy, mummy! Tyler fell out of my tree house and hurt his arm!" said Jake, "Oh god" replied Bebe getting up and going over to Tyler who was lying on the ground and in tears. "Tyler what's wrong sweetie?" asked Bebe, "My arm hurts really bad Miss Broflovski" cried Tyler. "Which arm is it?" asked Bebe, "This one" he cried once more pointing to his left arm and Bebe took a look at his left arm, "Try straitening it" said Bebe as Tyler sat up and tried stretching out his arm but couldn't straiten his wrist or hand.

"Okay Jake I need you to put some clothes on, and I'll help Tyler put his clothes on and we'll take Tyler to the hospital" said Bebe as She carried a still crying Tyler into the house and helped him put on some clothes, and she got them in the car and drove to the emergency room. "Hi My name is Bebe Broflovski and this is my friends little boy Tyler, he was climbing a tree with my son Jake, and he fell out and I think he might have broken his wrist" said Bebe, "How old is he?" asked the receptionist, "his three" replied Bebe, "what's his full name?" asked the receptionist, "Tyler Stanley Marsh" replied Bebe, "Okay fill this form out and the doctor will be with you as soon as he or she can" said the receptionist, "thank you" replied Bebe.

"Okay you two let's sit down" said Bebe as they sat down in the waiting area, "I'd better call your Mum" said Bebe pulling out her phone and called Wendy. **WENDY** : "Hey Bebe what did Tyler do now?" **BEBE:** "Hey Wendy, Tyler didn't do anything wrong but the reason I'm calling is that we're at the emergency room" **WENDY:** "Is everything okay?" **BEBE:** "The boys were playing in the back yard and Jake came over to me saying that Tyler fell out of his tree house and hurt his arm, I just wanted to take him to the ER because I had a feeling it might be broken" **WENDY:** "Can I talk to him?" **BEBE:** "sure hold on Tyler It's your Mum she wants to talk to you" **TYLER:** "Hi Mummy!" **WENDY:** "Hey sweetie are you Okay?" **TYLER:** "My arm hurts really Badly" **WENDY:** "I know it hurts sweetie were you a good boy for the Broflovski's?" **TYLER:** "Yep" **WENDY:** "Okay Honey I've gotta go I love you" **TYLER:** "I love you too Mummy" Tyler gave the phone back to Bebe.

 **BEBE:** "I am really sorry Wendy" **WENDY:** "Don't worry He's a boy boys get hurt all the time last year he actually burnt his arse rubbing it against our enclosed fireplace" **BEBE:** "I remember you telling me about that I've gotta go I'll call you back with the results see you Wendy" Bebe hung up And Filled out the form and Handed it in. "Tyler Marsh" called out the Doctor, "Right here" replied Bebe as she picked up a sleeping Jake and took Tyler into see the Doctor, "Okay I've taken the X-rays I'll go look at them now" said the Doctor. A few minutes later, "okay I'm afraid the entire wrist and forearm is broken in about 3 places and I must recommend you keep the cast on for about 3 months get him to take two of these when he wakes up and two more when he goes to bed It'll help with the pain" said the Doctor as he put a cast on Tyler's arm.

Once Bebe paid the Doctor's bill, she called Wendy, **WENDY:** "Well is it broken?" **BEBE:** "his arm's broken in three places and the doctor said it'll take at least 3 months until his cast can come off the kids lucky because the doctors gave him pretty strong pain killers the Doctor said he's supposed to take two pills in the morning and two more before bed" **WENDY:** "Okay give him a hug and a kiss for me I'll pick him up later" **BEBE:** "I will see you later" Bebe hung up and hugged and kissed Tyler, "That's from your mum" said Bebe kissing her own son. Once they left the hospital Bebe called Kyle thru speaker phone. **KYLE:** "Oh hey Babe where are you?" **BEBE:** "Tyler broke his arm after falling out of Jake's tree house so I had to get him to the emergency room" **KYLE:** "Jesus he okay?" **BEBE:** "Yea but it was a pretty bad break he broke it in three places" **KYLE:** "Does Stan or Wendy know?" **BEBE:** "Wendy does I gave her a call" **KYLE:** "Okay love you" **BEBE:** "Love you too babe bye" Bebe hung up.

"Okay how about we get some MacDonald's and go home with it and watch a movie while we wait for Tyler's Mum to arrive" Said Bebe as she went to the drive thru. **ANNOUNCER:** "Hi welcome to MacDonald's how can I help you?" "Yea hi Can I have two chicken wraps a grand angus two happy meals, three cokes and two chocolate thick shakes please?" asked Bebe, **ANNOUNCER:** "Certainty just drive thru to the next window to pay and the next window to pick up your order" "Thanks" said Bebe driving to the next window, "That'll be $50 Please Mam" said the teenager employee. Bebe handed him a hundred and he handed her a fifty for change.

Bebe drove to the third window; "Two chicken wraps two happy meals one grand angus and three cokes" said Another employee, handing Bebe her order, "thank you" said Bebe as she drove home. "Jake why don't you take this inside and don't eat anything yet" said Bebe picking up a sleeping Tyler from his car seat but accidently banged his broken arm on the car roof, "AHHH!" cried Tyler waking up, "Oh Tyler I'm sorry sweetie" said Bebe taking Tyler Inside, "Oh there you guys are" said Shelia, "Tyler broke his arm after he fell out of Jake's tree house" replied Bebe putting Tyler down and told him and Jake to sit at the kitchen bench and Bebe helped both of them sit up on the bench stools "Is he Okay?" asked Shelia, "Yea the Doctor said that It's broken in three places and it'll take three months for it to heal but he'll be fine" replied Bebe, "Oh that's a relief" said Shelia.

And Gave them both their happy meals and chocolate thick shakes, "Thanks Mummy thanks Miss Broflovski" said Jake and Tyler together; "You're welcome" replied Bebe helping Tyler eat his happy meal because of his arm. Once the kids were finished eating and Bebe had wiped their little mouths. Then she put them both on the couch and put Disney's Tarzan on for them and they both fell asleep. Later that Day Wendy came to pick up Tyler. "Hey Wendy here to pick up Tyler he's on the couch with Jake" said Bebe, as Wendy walked over to the couch to find Tyler and Jake both fast asleep on the couch, "Tyler didn't give you and Kyle too much trouble did he?" asked Wendy kissing her son on the cheek, "Nah he was an angle both of them were on our way back from the emergency room I got them both Macdonald's you want some coffee?" replied Bebe.

"Sure" said Wendy, as Bebe made some coffee; "Thanks" said Wendy as they both sat down; "AHHH!" cried Tyler in pain after falling off the couch and onto his arm, "What's going on?" asked Kyle, "Tyler fell on his arm" replied Jake, "Oh god" said Kyle helping Tyler up, "Next time don't break your arm" teased Kyle as Tyler flipped him off, "OY who taught to do that?" asked Kyle, "My Daddy did" replied Tyler, "oh yea well I'm best friends with your daddy so I'll know if your fibbing or not" said Kyle. Walking into the kitchen, "Oh hey Wendy are you aware that Stan taught Tyler how flip people off?" asked Kyle, "Did He now?" asked Wendy, "Yep I teased Tyler saying next time his here not to break his arm and he flipped me off" replied Kyle.

"Okay then" said Wendy walking into the lounge room to see Jake signing Tyler's cast even tho it was scribble. "Hello you boys" said Wendy, "HI MUMMY!" yelled Tyler walking up to her and hugging her with one arm due to his broken arm, Wendy picked up her injured son and kissed him over and over again, "He, he, he" giggled Tyler. "Hi Miss Marsh" said Jake; "Hey Jake" replied Wendy kissing Jake's temple. "We had Macdonald's today" said Tyler. "Yum" replied Wendy kissing her son again, Wendy put Tyler on the couch. Wendy heard her phone go off, **WENDY:** "Oh hi honey" **STAN:** "Hey where are you" **WENDY:** "Bebe's I went over there to get Tyler and she gave me a cup of coffee oh and I thought you should know Bebe had to take Tyler to the emergency room today" **STAN:** "What was it his asthma?" **WENDY:** "No the boys were playing in the back yard and Tyler fell out of Jake's tree house and broke his arm the Doctor said it's broken in three places" **STAN:** "Oh god is he alright?" **WENDY:** "He'll be fine" **STAN:** "Listen the reason I'm calling is because my parents got in a fight so mum's going to stay with us for a while" **WENDY:** "Oh okay I've gotta go love you, bye" Wendy hung up, "Oh and Wendy I almost forgot Tyler had a croup attack last night at 2 in the morning" said Bebe.

"Yea it's getting to be that time of the year when he gets croup" replied Wendy, "Both him and Jake ended in bed with me and you know where Kyle slept?" asked Bebe. "Where?" asked Wendy, "the couch because he didn't want to be squished between two three year old boys" replied Bebe, "Ha!" laughed Wendy, "Listen I think we'd better be going keep the inhaler here for the next time he sleeps over" said Wendy, as Bebe handed Wendy Tyler's pain medication that the doctor had prescribed him, "The Doctor said he needs to take two of these before bed and two when he wakes up" said Bebe as Wendy picked up Tyler, "Thanks for having me Miss Broflovski see you Jake" said Tyler.

"See you Tyler bye Tyler" said both Jake and Bebe; as Wendy carried Tyler home since they literally lived across the street and there was no need for Wendy to use the car. "Hey guys" said Wendy walking inside with Tyler, "Oh hey Wendy what happened to Tyler's arm?" asked Sharon, "He was at the Broflovski's for the night and he fell out of Jake's tree house and broke his arm in three places" replied Wendy putting her son on the couch and got dinner started.

MEANWHILE AT THE BROFLOVSKI HOUSE

"Mum can you watch Jake for a little while please?" asked Bebe, "Okay" replied Shelia, walking into the lounge room and sitting down next to Tyler; Bebe went upstairs to the bedroom where Kyle was and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm horny" whined Bebe, before Kyle turned around in her arms and kissed her, and Bebe kissed back as Kyle placed Bebe on the bed and removed her shirt pants bra and panties; reviling her large tits and soaked pussy. Bebe then Removed Kyle's orange jacket white shirt green pants and boxers exposing his rock hard circumcised cock which Bebe gladly took into her mouth, "MMM Bebe that feels fucking amazing" moaned Kyle as Bebe sucked she stopped when she tasted his pre cum and took it out of her mouth, Bebe lay on her back and spread her legs, "Now fuck me Kyle" demanded Bebe rubbing her pussy and clit, as Kyle shoved his cock in her pussy, "AHHH!" Moaned Bebe as Kyle fucked her pussy and thrusted in and out of her pussy really hard and fast.

"Oh yes fuck me Kyle don't you fucking stop" moaned Bebe as Kyle picked up the passé and pounded her for a good hour, "Bebe I'm cuming AHHH!" moaned Kyle as he shot his load into her pussy, Kyle pulled out of her and collapsed next to her, "Thank you Kyle I love you so much and Kyle went under the covers and shoved his face into her crotch and started flicking his tongue against her clit really fast, "Oh fuck that feels so fucking good" moaned Bebe, "AHH!" she cried out cuming on his face; once they were done Kyle wiped his face and they cleaned up and went to get dinner.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER4 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE PS SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT I'VE BEEN BUSSY


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER5 OF SOUTH PARK NEXT GENERATION ITS SET WHEN KYLE AND BEBE GET A SURPRISE A BIT OF STYLE IN THIS CHAPTER R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

About a week Later Bebe was throwing up a lot and had headaches back pain and her breasts had gotten bigger. Bebe bought a P test; which came up positive Bebe was pregnant with her second child. "Kyle! Kyle Get in here" said Bebe, "What is it?" asked Kyle getting home from work; "I'm pregnant" replied Bebe, "Honey that's great!" yelled Kyle in excitement twirling his wife around; "Mummy Daddy what's going on?" asked Jake coming into the room, "Well Jake you can't tell anyone, but in a few months from now you're going to have a new baby brother or sister" replied Bebe, "YAY!" he yelled hugging his parents, "So I can't tell anyone?" asked Jake, "No one" replied Kyle, "Not even Tyler?" asked Jake, "Okay you can tell Tyler but don't tell anyone else" replied Bebe.

"Okay" replied Jake going out of the bathroom, "Hey Daddy" said Jake, "Yes Jake" replied Kyle, "What's this?" asked Jake coming back in holding a Magnum 45 revolver, "AHH! Jake I'm not angry with you but that is not a toy it is very, very dangerous, I want you to slowly lower the barrel down and hand it to me and whatever you do don't pull back on the trigger" said Kyle, as Jake surrendered the gun to Kyle, "Sorry Daddy" said Jake, "Don't apologize just don't ever touch this again" replied Kyle kissing his son's cheek. "Kyle what the fuck do you have a gun for?" demanded Bebe. "Well that's something I was going to tell you I've applied to the park county police force and just past weapons training, I graduated from the academy and already made constable like I said Jake you're not in trouble now but touch my gun again and you will be" replied Kyle, "Why didn't you tell me you were applying for the police force I would have been supportive just please be careful I don't want Jake or this Baby to grow up without a father and please for the love of god please keep that thing out of his reach" said Bebe.

"In fact Jake if you promise not to touch this again you can have this" said Kyle, removing two bullets from the gun and handing them to Jake, "Wow Thanks Daddy I love you" replied Jake hugging him, "He-he-he I love you too Jake that second one I gave you is for Tyler when you go over there tonight just don't go pulling it apart or it could explode or you'll get gunpowder everywhere" said Kyle, "I love you too Mummy" said Jake, As he hugged his mother, "I love you too and I just know that you're gonna be such a good big brother remember only tell Tyler and no one else and never ever touch Daddy's gun again. Okay sweetie wanna get ready so I can take you to the Marsh's" said Bebe hugging him Back.

As Bebe helped Jake get his overnight bag packed for the weekend and left, Knock, knock, knock. "Hey Jake hey Miss Broflovski!" yelled Tyler hugging them, "Hey Tyler how's your arm?" asked Bebe, "It's still very sore but I'll be alright" replied Tyler, "Oh and Tyler Daddy said to give this to you" said Jake handing him the bullet that Kyle told him to give to Tyler, "Wow thanks" replied Tyler. "Hey guys" said Wendy walking over, "Hey Mummy look" said Tyler showing Wendy the bullet; "Where did you get a bullet from?" asked Wendy confused. "Kyle joined the police force and Jake got to his gun so Kyle gave Jake a bullet and gave him another one to give to Tyler" replied Bebe.

"You want some wine?" asked Wendy, "Sure yes please" replied Jake and Tyler, "Not you it's for grownups" replied Wendy tickling them for being cheeky, "No thanks Wendy I can't drink" replied Bebe, "Why not?" asked Wendy, "I'm pregnant" replied Bebe, "Oh my god are you serious?" asked Wendy, "Yep I just found out this afternoon but don't say anything well you can tell Stan, I told Jake the only person he can tell is Tyler" replied Bebe. As she drank the herbal higher living caffeine free tea Wendy had and poured herself a glass of wine. "You're just drinking that to make me feel bad aren't you?" said Bebe teasingly; "Yep pretty much" replied Wendy sticking her tongue at her. MEANWHILE "Hey Tyler guess what" said Jake, "What?" asked Tyler, "My Mummy says that in a few months I'll have a new baby brother or sister but you gotta promise not to tell anyone" replied Jake, "WOW! really Don't worry I won't say a word" replied Tyler.

"Hey boys what's going on?" asked Sharon, "Jake's sleeping over for the weekend Grandma" replied Tyler; as Sharon went into the kitchen, "Oh hi Bebe" said Sharon, "Hi Miss Marsh" replied Bebe, "I'm a little surprised you're not drinking have a little wine" said Sharon, "Sorry Miss Marsh but I'm not really supposed to drink during pregnancy" replied Bebe, sipping her tea, "Okay I'd better get going" said Bebe finishing her tea and walking into the lounge room, "Okay Jake I've gotta get going sweetie remember to do what Mr and Miss Marsh tell you" said Bebe as Jake Tackled his mother to the floor, "Love you Mummy" said Jake, "Love you too Jake" replied Bebe kissing him on the cheek, "Bye Tyler" said Bebe, "Bye Miss Broflovski" replied Tyler.

"Okay boys watch a little TV while I get dinner started Oh and Tyler, remind me to give you your pain medication before bed and to change that cast on your arm" said Wendy from the kitchen. "Okay Mummy!" replied Tyler, "Wendy you know I was a nurse when Stan was about their age I could change it for him now if you like" said Sharon, "Thanks Mum but I'd rather change it after they've both had a bath" replied Wendy, as she prepared some pasta on the stove.

Tyler fell asleep, Jake got up to go the bathroom but ended up being too late "Aw man" said Jake, "Jake Mummy says that dinners ready, "Ha-ha you peed yourself" teased Tyler, "boys I said Dinner's ready what are you laughing at Tyler, "Jake peed himself" replied Tyler, "Don't laugh Tyler do your father and I laugh at you whenever you wet the bed?" asked Wendy, "No" replied Tyler. "Well it's the same thing go into the kitchen" said Wendy as Tyler went into the kitchen, "Come on sweetie let's get you changed" said Wendy grabbing Jake's bag and helping him change. "Thanks Miss Marsh" said Jake. "It's okay Jake woops forgot to get your bullet out of your pocket" replied Wendy, as she got the bullet out of his wet shorts and handed it to him.

"So your Mum told me that you're getting a new brother or sister soon" said Wendy, "Yep I can't wait Mummy and Daddy said I'm only allowed tell Tyler, Daddy said that the bullets he gave us are from a magnum 45 pistol" replied Jake, as they went downstairs for dinner, at that Stan walked in. "Hi honey you're just in time for dinner" said Wendy greeting her husband with a kiss, "Hi daddy! Hi Mr. Marsh!" said Tyler and Jake greeting Stan by tackling him to the floor. "He-he-he Hi boys what's this asked Stan pointing to the bullets that Kyle had given Jake and Tyler, "Daddy gave one to Tyler and I they're magnum 45" replied Jake, "What's Kyle doing with a gun?" asked Stan, "Bebe said he joined the police force and Jake got a hold of his gun" replied Wendy.

"Wow Kyle became a cop" said Stan, "yes and Bebe has another child on the way but don't tell anyone Only Kyle Bebe Jake Tyler you and myself know and Bebe wants to keep it that way for now and told Jake, the only person he's allowed to tell is Tyler" replied Wendy; "Okay what are we having for dinner?" asked Stan, "Well for us we're having green curry chicken and pasta for the boys Pasta because the curry would be too spicy for them" replied Wendy serving Jake and Tyler their favourite pasta dish ravioli. "Thanks mummy thanks Miss Marsh" said Tyler and Jake together, "It's alright boys" replied Wendy hearing the door bell, "I'll get it" said Wendy answering the door to see Karen with her three year old nephew Brendon she also had a black eye.

"Hey Wendy I am so sorry to drop here unannounced but I had nowhere else to go" said Karen, "It's Fine Karen what happened to your eye?" asked Wendy. "Kenny and Lizzy asked me to watch Brendon and the guy I've been going out with Jeff has always been quite abusive and he showed up and he got the idea that I was fucking my three year old nephew behind his back and beat me right in front of Brendon before trying to molest him" replied Karen, "HEY BITCH GET BACK OVER HERE AND FUCK ME OR I'LL KILL YOUR FUCKING NEPHEW" demanded Jeff showing up with a rifle. And tried to make his way to the house. "Get out of here before I call the fucking Cops!" demanded Wendy, "Are you going to make me you fucking cunt!" replied Jeff barging in and punching Wendy "MUMMY!" yelled Tyler rushing over to him only to be knocked to the ground and Jeff stepped on his arm cast as hard as he could, "AHHHH!" cried Tyler as Jeff continued to applied pressure only to be repeatedly punched in the face by Stan; "Get the fuck out of here!" Yelled Stan Tyler and Jake got upset after seeing Jeff wack Stan in the face with the stock end of his gun and tried to shoot him.

"FREEZ DROP THE FUCKING GUN NOW!" Shouted Kyle in his police wearing a tactic police issued bullet proof vest and uniform pointing his gun at him, Jeff didn't comply until 'BANG' "AHH FUCK" yelled Jeff as a bullet hit him in the arm. "AHH" Yelled Jeff aiming the rifle to Kyle, But Kyle shot Jeff in the other arm before the rifle fell out of Jeff's hands and Stan grabbed It before Jeff could, "Jeff Dunning You're under arrest for domestic abuse child abuse assault, drug possession, possession of Illegal fire arms, rape, vandalism breaking an entry and attempted murder, you have the right to remain silent, you have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you anything you say or do can be used against you in the court of law. Do you understand the rights I have given you" said Kyle placing him in handcuffs and a police medic came and treated Jeff's bullet wounds and took him to Jail.

"You guys alright?" asked Kyle, "Yea we'll be fine thanks dude but you do realise that Jake's sleeping over and he saw you shoot that guy so did Tyler" replied Stan. "Oh god" said Kyle holstering his gun, "Daddy why did you shoot that guy?" asked Jake in a really scared tone; "Well Boys I only did that because the man was attacking Tyler's dad and wasn't complying to what I was telling him so I had to shoot him to stop him he'll be fine I promise" replied Kyle kissing his son and ruffling Tyler's hair, "Constable Broflovski!" said the police captain, "Yes captain?" replied Kyle, "who are these children?" asked the captain, "well this is my son Jake and His friend Tyler Jake is spending the weekend with Tyler and his family" replied Kyle, "I see so single father?" asked the captain who'd noticed Tyler's broken arm, "No the wife's at home, "How'd you break your arm son?" asked the captain. "I fell out of Jake's tree house" replied Tyler. "guys I heard a gunshot is everything alright?" asked Bebe walking over.

"Hey mummy Daddy shot a guy" said Jake, causing Bebe to glare at him, "First it was in the arm second he tried to shoot Stan and I had no choice, third I didn't know they were there" explained Kyle. "Ah You must be Broflovski's wife I'm Captain Hault Oh and Broflovski I planned on doing this tomorrow but I might as well do it now" said Hault, "Do what sir?" asked Kyle, "Well due to you incredible arrest record, and police work we're making you sergeant" replied the captain. "Thanks" said Kyle shaking captain Hault's hand, "Why do those boy's have bullets?" asked another cop. "I gave them the bullets 45 magnum" replied Kyle, "God now I need to clean the blood out of the rug" said Wendy, "Sorry about that Wendy" replied Kyle, "Don't worry you were defending us" Said Wendy, "Mummy are you okay?" asked Tyler after seeing her punched earlier, "I'm okay sweetie" replied Wendy as picked her son up and kissed him.

"Jake and I have finished eating now is it time to change my arm cast?" asked Tyler; "No first you both need a bath. Kyle, are you guys going to have to ask us questions about what happened?" asked Wendy, "Yes I'm afraid so ma'm" replied Hault, "Well is it okay if I got these two in the bath and into their pyjamas?" asked Wendy, "Sure" replied Captain Hault as Wendy and Bebe took the kids upstairs, and into the bathroom; "You Stan and Tyler are more than welcome to stay with us for as long as you need while you try and get over what's happened" said Bebe, "thanks but I'd hate to put you guys out" replied Wendy, "It's not negotiable Wendy it's not a problem" said Bebe, "Thanks Bebe" replied Wendy, "Um the captain said it's best I ask the questions about what happened before I arrived" said Kyle walking in.

"Kyle I told Wendy that because of what happened she Stan and Tyler could stay with us for as long as they need" replied Bebe, "Okay" said Kyle. MEANWHILE DOWNSTAIRS, "Excuse me officer I need to call my brother and sister-in-law" said Karen going outside and pulling out her Iphone and calling Kenny's number, "You have reached the message bank of **"Kenny McCormick"** Karen dialled in Lizzy's number instead Karen had a very good relationship with her nephew and sister-in-law. **LIZZY:** "Hey Karen is everything alright" **KAREN** : "Lizzy thank god I tried Kenny but he didn't answer my boyfriend Jeff showed up unexpectedly, he's been abusive since we started seeing each other, anyway he got the idea that I was cheating on him with Brendon before punching me in the eye, Karen hesitated at the last part and finally spoke, he tried to molest Brendon, **LIZZY:** "WHAT?" Lizzy spat out her wine.

 **KAREN:** "Don't worry he's fine I got him out before Jeff could hurt him but I assumed he'd just steal the beer from the fridge and pass out like he usually does when I went to Stan and Wendy's house and I knew Wendy would take Brendon and I in, in a heartbeat. But Jeff followed us here with a rifle and broke in and punched Wendy and stepped on Tyler's broken arm and tried to shoot Stan. Kyle showed up and arrested him and he was taken to Jail" **LIZZY:** "Okay we're on our way" **KAREN:** "Okay I am so sorry Lizzy" **LIZZY:** "Don't apologize Karen just don't go back to him" **KAREN:** "Don't worry after tonight and the charges he was arrested on I won't I'll see you when you get here" Karen hung up. "Come on Brendon" said Karen picking up her nephew and taking him upstairs.

"Hey Karen I could take Brendon you go sit down get some rest after what you've been thru tonight" said Wendy, "Thanks Wendy" replied Karen Handing Brendon to Wendy, "Can I have a bath too Miss Marsh?" asked Brendon, "What but you're not dirty you're all clean you don't need a bath like Jake and Tyler do" teased Wendy tickling him, "Aunty Karen can Miss Marsh please let me join Jake and Tyler?" asked Brendon, "He – he It's up to Miss Marsh sweetie" replied Karen, but before Wendy could answer Brendon was already naked, "By all means" replied Wendy, "YAY" yelled Brendon in excitement jumping in with Jake and Tyler. "Kids" said Karen.

"We're staying at Bebe and Kyle's house we're going as soon as the cops leave" replied Wendy, "Karen!" said Lizzy running over. "Hey Lizzy" said Wendy; "Hey Wendy, where's Brendon?" asked Lizzy desperate to see her baby, "Bathroom" replied Karen. "But I already gave him dinner and a bath" said Lizzy, "Well I had Jake over tonight and him and Tyler got their dinner all over them-"And he saw them in the bath and wanted to join them" Lizzy interrupted. "Yea that's pretty much it because when he asked if he could have a bath with Jake and Tyler before we could answer he had already striped butt naked" giggled Karen.

As Lizzy went into the bathroom to see Bebe talking with Kyle and the three boys covered in suds and playing in the tub, "Shh" said Lizzy to Tyler and Jake because Brendon had his back turned and was peeing in the tub and Lizzy put her phone and jacket on the bathroom counter just in case the boys were cheeky and pulled her in with them. Once she was close enough; "I thought I gave you a bath already mister" said Lizzy, "Hi mummy!" said Brendon grabbing her and just as she suspected they all pulled her in, "AHH!" she screamed playfully. "You cheeky little monsters" giggled Lizzy and Kenny thought he wa going to die of laughter after seeing his wife pulled into the tub.

"What happened to your arm Tyler?" asked Lizzy; "I was at Jake's house and fell out of his tree house breaking it in three whole places" replied Tyler. "Tyler I'm sure it wasn't in three places" said Lizzy getting out of the bathtub, "It actually was three places" replied Bebe, "Really?" asked Lizzy, "Yea you know how I know?" asked Bebe, "No how?" asked Lizzy. "I'm the one who had to take him to the emergency room" replied Bebe, "Okay boys time to get out and ready?" said Bebe, "But I thought I was staying the weekend Mummy" said Jake, "Yea but because of what happened with that man who came to the door Mr, and Miss Marsh and Tyler are staying with us for a while" replied Bebe Helping Tyler out first because of his arm.

Then she got Jake and Lizzy got Brendon out; "Wait didn't he already have a bath tonight before we left?" asked Kenny before seeing Karen's black eye. He instantly knew who it was, "Where is he?" asked Kenny, "He was arrested and taken to jail" replied Karen, "He's damn lucky if he hadn't been arrested he'd be on life support in the hospital by now" said Kenny, "Kenny he had a rifle if it makes you feel better I shot him twice in the shoulder and they would have had to remove the bullets without anaesthetic" said Kyle. As Kenny helped his wife dry Brendon off and Bebe dried Jake and Tyler off who tried running off but ran into Wendy, "And just where do you think you're going?" asked Wendy tickling Tyler and Picking him up to get dressed so they could pack and go to Bebe and Kyle's.

"What's going on?" asked Stan, "Bebe told us that because of what happened when the cops leave we could stay with her and Kyle for a while" replied Wendy, "and Leave me alone?" asked Stan, "No when I said she invited us she also meant you" replied Wendy. "Oh good idea" said Stan; as Wendy dried off Tyler and placed him in his Yu-gi-oh pyjamas, and took him downstairs and put him in front of the TV, "I hope you guys don't mind us putting them in front of the TV to settle them down" said Wendy, "Not a problem Miss Marsh we'll be leaving soon" said captain Hault, "So will we a friend of ours invited us to stay with her and her family for a little while" said Wendy as Sharon came down after Stan told her everything.

"That's probably a good Idea" said captain Hault, "What?" asked Sharon, "Bebe's invited us to stay with her and Kyle for a while Mum" replied Wendy changing Tyler's arm cast and Bebe and Lizzy Jake and Brendon on the couch too, and put the magic sword quest for Camelot on for them. Until the cops left and, Kenny and Lizzy took Brendon and Karen home and Stan and Wendy took Tyler and Went to Kyle and Bebe's before locking the house up and went to stay with the Broflovski's.

Later

"Kyle I'm horny" whined Bebe, "It seems you're always horny when you're pregnant" replied Kyle, "What?" asked Bebe, "You were always horny when you were pregnant with Jake, now you're horny when you're pregnant with our daughter" replied Kyle. "How are you so sure it's a girl it could be a boy, anyway I thought that if we get Stan and Wendy in here we could have a fourway" said Bebe. "I don't know Bebe" replied Kyle, "Oh please" begged Bebe giving her husband puppy dog eyes, "Sigh Okay I'll go get them" replied Kyle going into the guest room after knocking, seeing Stan and Wendy kissing, "Hey what's up dude?" asked Stan.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys but Bebe and I were wondering if you and Wendy wanted to join us in a fourway" replied Kyle, "Sure sounds like fun" replied Wendy jumping out of bed and heading to the masters room. "Wow she moves fast" said Kyle, "Yep that must be where Tyler gets it from" replied Stan, "Daddy Mr. Broflovski what's going on where's mummy?" asked Tyler, "Other bedroom what are you doing up?" asked Stan, "I can't sleep I had a nightmare" replied Tyler going into Kyle and Bebe's room, "Mummy are you in here?" asked Tyler. "AHH Tyler sweetie what's the matter?" asked Wendy climbing out of bed thankful she was still in her pyjamas.

"I can't sleep I had a nightmare" replied Tyler, "Sigh I'm gonna put him in bed with Stan and I" said Wendy picking him up and taking him into the guest bedroom, only to see Her beloved husband having sex with his best friend. "Oh Tyler look away" said Wendy walking backwards and closing the door before getting an idea. "Oh I see you're getting Jake in bed with you can you also take Tyler I'll be in later just need to record something" said Wendy, "What is it?" asked Bebe, "I'll tell you later when the boys are asleep" replied Wendy grabbing her phone and recorded Kyle and Stan as Stan left a trail of kisses down Kyle's neck chest and stomach, when he got to Kyle's boxers which he pulled off exposing his rock hard circumcised dick, which Stan took into his mouth.

Stan sucked licked and even kissed Kyle's cock as Wendy secretly recorded in awe knowing that Bebe would love this. As Stan took Kyle's cock out of his mouth when he tasted his pre; then Kyle pulled off Stan's boxers exposing his own dick, Wendy also noticed a few empty beer bottles so they would have been pretty drunk. As she watched her husband being sucked off by his best friend. Once Kyle tasted Stan's pre cum Stan pulled out and Kyle rolled over on to his belly; reviling his bare butt, Stan put some Sylva on his finger to lube it and put his lubed up finger inside Kyle's butt, and moving it around before pulling it out and Stan shoved his dick into Kyle's butt.

"MMMM!" Moaned Kyle biting into the pillow as Stan fucked his friend's butt hole while reaching around and Jacking Kyle off as fast as he could causing both of them to cum at the same time. Stan pulled out of Kyle's butt, and Kyle pushed into Stan's until he came too and Wendy stoped recording. "He-he" giggled Wendy, climbing next to Bebe, "What?" asked Bebe, Wendy thought it was safe to show her now that the kids were asleep. And Showed Bebe the video of Kyle and Stan. And she giggled like Wendy did "We'll talk to them about it in the morning" said Bebe falling asleep and Wendy fell asleep too.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER5 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP AS SOON AS I CAN WRITE IT PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER6 OF SOUTH PARK NEXT GENERATION IT'S SET WHEN WENDY AND BEBE CONFRONT STAN AND KYLE ABOUT WHAT THEY DID AND TYLER AND JAKE ARE INTRODUCED TO ANOTHER CARTOON R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

The next morning Wendy and Bebe woke up to Tyler and Jake snuggled into them. Wendy looked at her phone's clock, "9:00" "Oh shit" said Bebe, getting out of bed and rushing to the bathroom. 'BLARG' Bebe, thru up in the toilet. Kyle came in, "Wendy why are you and Tyler in bed with Bebe?" asked Kyle. "Bebe and I could ask you the same thing" replied Wendy. "What?" asked Kyle, "I saw you hooking up with Stan last night and Tyler almost saw you too luckily I stopped him from entering the bedroom isn't it Kyle" replied Wendy, "Kyle what's going on?" asked a little voice, "Nothing" replied Kyle as that was said a little girl appeared.

She had bright red hair done up in pigtails and was in a yellow dress, "Oh Wendy this is my little cousin Emily" said Kyle, "Who is this lady Kyle?" asked the little girl. "You've met Jake's friend Tyler right?" asked Kyle, "Yea when Stan brings him over" replied Emily, "This is Tyler's mother Wendy" said Kyle. "HI EMILY" yelled Jake excitedly and jumping on her. "AHH!" yelped Emily holding her knee, As Jake hugged the little six year old, and Emily hugged him back before kissing her little second cousin; Then she got up and yelped again holding her knee, "You okay Emily?" asked Kyle, "I think my legs playing up again Kyle" replied Emily, "what?" asked Wendy, "oh when Bebe was pregnant with Jake, just before he and Tyler were born she had a surgery on her knee due to a miner bone infection they replaced it with a prosthetic knee" replied Kyle.

"Well morning beautiful" said Kyle as Bebe came out of the bathroom, "Hi Bebe" said Emily hugging her, "Hey Emily" replied Bebe hugging her back, "Okay why don't you go downstairs with Jake and Tyler and we'll be downstairs soon" said Bebe, "Put futurama on for them" replied Kyle, "Can I make coffee?" asked Emily, "No you can wait until we come down and you three get Stan for us please?" asked Wendy getting Tyler out of bed. "Hi Emily!" yelled Tyler excitedly, hugging her, "What happened to your arm?" asked Emily, "I fell out of Jake's tree house and broke it in three places" replied Tyler going into Stan and Wendy's room, to see him getting out of bed.

"Morning Daddy, Morning MR. Marsh Morning Stan" they said together Tyler and Jake jumped on him and Emily limped over. "Hey Emily It's been a while why are you limping?" asked Stan, "My legs playing up again a little Bebe and your wife want to see you and Kyle in their room " replied Emily. As her and the boys went downstairs into the lounge room; "Okay I've got a cartoon for you boys" said Emily. "Is it Yu-gi-oh?" asked Tyler, "no it's something you've never ever seen before" replied Emily putting futurama on for the boys and boy did they love it. MEANWHILE "So how much did you boys have to drink last night?" asked Wendy.

"Maybe a bit too much why what did we do I mean we did wake up next to each other naked" Replied Stan, "Wendy knows what you did" replied Bebe, "I've got the video on my phone" said Wendy playing the video and showing Stan and Kyle the video of what they did the night before "fuck" said Stan, "Actually I'm pretty sure that's what you and my husband did last night" replied Bebe, "Don't worry we're not mad because a lot of people count this as cheating but we don't it's just that Tyler almost saw you it's a good thing I picked him up now let's get these kids their breakfast" said Wendy. As they went downstairs to see Emily lying on the couch and they boys sitting on an arm chair, "Emily what's going on you okay?" asked Bebe, "My leg is just so sore I can't even get up" replied Emily.

"Really?" asked Bebe looking at her knee it was slightly red but not as red the first time, "Okay we'll make a doctor's appointment and I'll get you some breakfast as long as you try not to get it on the couch" said Bebe picking the boys up, "come on you boys aren't eating on the couch" said Bebe taking them into the kitchen, "Hey Bebe, I was going to fix Tyler's breakfast I could fix Jake and Emily's if you want" said Wendy, "Okay I let her eat on the couch because a few years ago just before Jake and Tyler were born she got a minor infection in the bone on her knee. And the doctor had to replace it with a prosthetic leg and she's complaining that it's starting to hurt again so I told her she could have her breakfast on the couch, oh and we also let her have a coffee but only one a morning and one scoop.

"Lucky for her she actually seems like a good kid how old is she?" asked Wendy, "She turned six last week her mother actually got her an Iphone for her birthday, she's staying here while her mum's in Vegas with a few friends that and she stays on weekends so she helps out with Tyler and Jake and she gets a break from them every second weekend when Jake stays the weekend at your house. They exhaust the crap out of her but she doesn't mind. She's even got a little boyfriend actually I think you met her at me and Kyle's wedding she was the flower girl" replied Bebe "Oh yea how old was she?" asked Wendy, "Three and a half just before Tyler and Jake were born. As Kyle carried Emily into the kitchen, "Bebe I'd rather she have breakfast in here I know her leg is sore. But do you really trust a six year old to eat on our $5000 leather couch?" asked Kyle placing his little cousin at the kitchen table, "Okay Oh this baby is kicking up a storm" said Bebe.

Making a cup of coffee for her Wendy Kyle Stan and Emily, "Here's some toast Emily" said Wendy walking over to the table; "Thanks" replied Emily "So Bebe told me you have a little boyfriend" said Wendy; "Yes" replied Emily. "What's his name?" asked Wendy, "Tommy hold on" replied Emily showing the photo she had of her kissing Tommy's cheek on her phone's screensaver. "He's cute you've got a good taste in boys" said Wendy, "thanks" replied Emily putting her phone down and started eating and Bebe gave her and Wendy a coffee, "thanks Bebe" said Emily, "You're welcome" replied Bebe, as Emily drank her coffee. Emily did make a mess but didn't get it on the floor like Jake and Tyler did, a jam covered Jake climbed on top of Emily and cuddled her, "Hello" said Emily. And Tyler who was also covered head to toe in Jam climbed on top of Wendy and cuddled into his mother, "AHH Jam covered Tyler hugging me" teased Wendy, Tickling her little boy, "HEE HE AH IT TICKLES MUMMY IT TICKLES" yelled Tyler as Emily held his legs down, "Thank you Emily" said Wendy as she tickled Tyler and blew on his belly, "Okay that's enough" said Wendy, as a knock on the door was heard.

Emily limped over to the door and answered it, "Oh hi Tommy" said Emily kissing her boyfriend, "Hi Emily what's that you're covered in?" asked Tommy. "Jam" replied Emily as Bebe walked by, "oh hi Joyce hi Tommy" Said Bebe as they let them in. "Okay I think we need to get these three in the bath" said Kyle as Bebe saw Tommy licking the jam off Emily's cheek, "has Tommy had Breakfast Joyce giggled Bebe, "AWW THAT'S FUCKIN GROSE" yelled Ivan Cartman son of Eric Cartman and Heidi Turner, "Go home Ivan or I'll call your mum" said Bebe. "Don't talk to my son like that you dumb cunt" yelled Eric Cartman, "Leave us alone" said Tommy only to have Eric slap him but Tommy got back up and put his left leg out and his right fist above his left.

"Oh you wanna fight you little shit fine by me AHHH!" yelled Cartman trying to throw a punch Tommy dodged it and punched Cartman In the ribs as hard as he could, "AHH FUCK!" he yelled in pain. Then Tommy threw an uppercut at Cartman's jaw causing him to fly back. "AHHH" cried Cartman running home to Heidi and Ivan followed, "Wow I'd hate to piss you off kid" said Stan. As they gave the kids a bath and put them in front of the TV. "Hey Daddy" said Tyler. As Wendy changed his arm cast, "yea?" replied Stan, "Bite my shiny metal arse" said Tyler jumping up and mooning him. And Tyler sat on Emily's knee the good one.

"AHH Naked Tyler on me" said Emily, "And you're naked too missy and Tyler" replied Wendy. "Yes Mummy, "Don't say the A word" replied Wendy. "Sorry that may be my fault Wendy I put futurama on for them" said Emily, "No Emily it's not your fault because both of them have seen shows like that before and they know not to repeat it" replied Wendy; as Kyle came in, "Um I'm being called into the station anyone need a lift?" asked Kyle, "Well Stan and I were supposed to have lunch today and Bebe was meant to go shopping, Okay you four I think it's time to put some clothes on and we need to go out, "I could watch them" said Emily, "Actually Wendy she is very good with them we could just get Lizzy to check up on things every couple of hours" replied Bebe.

"Okay let me call Lizzy" said Bebe picking up the phone, **LIZZY:** "Hey Bebe what's up?" **BEBE:** "Hey Lizzy we have to go out and are putting Jake and Tyler in the care of Kyle's younger cousin, however we need you to check up on her every couple of hours, It's not that we don't trust her she's very good with them but she's only like six and her boyfriend is here too but he's the same age anyway Jake and Tyler tend to exhaust her so she may need a little help" **LIZZY:** "Okay what's her name?" **BEBE:** "Emily" **LIZZY:** "Okay I'll be there soon to check up on things" Bebe hung up, "Emily you'll be watching Tyler and Jake but my friend Lizzy will be checking in on things" said Bebe.

"Okay" replied Emily, "Oh and Emily, If the boys act up a lot you can smack them on their bare butts" said Wendy and Bebe, "Okay boys We have to go out so Emily and Tommy are in charge do whatever they say goes" said Wendy to Tyler and Bebe to Jake before kissing them and Leaving, "Emily Tommy can we please play In the sprinkler?" asked Jake, "Okay hold on" replied Emily pulling her phone out, **KYLE:** "Emily why are you calling?" **EMILY:** "Um the boys want to play outside in the sprinkler how do I set it up?" **KYLE:** "Wait till Lizzy gets there and she'll do it" **EMILY:** "Okay bye" Emily hung up. "Emily can we play in the sprinkler now?" asked Jake, "Not yet Your Dad told me to wait until their friend Lizzy comes over and sets it up for us" replied Emily, "Fuck that cunt!" said Jake.  
"Hey watch your mouth!" warned Emily, "Make me cunt!" replied Jake, "I'm warning you mister" said Emily, "Fuck you" said Jake; "Last warning" replied Emily, "Suck my dick" said Jake.

"Right that's it" said Emily as Jake tried to run away but Emily Grabbed both his hands and Smacked him right on his bare butt. "Owe!" cried Jake; "Go to your room you're in a timeout for 5 minutes" said Emily as Jake went upstairs and went to his room. 5 Minutes later Emily felt bad for what happened but knew he deserved it but went upstairs to let Jake out of his Timeout. KNOCK, Emily walked into see Jake sobbing into his pillow, Emily felt worst, as she limped up because of her leg and climbed in next to him, "You going to smack me again?" asked Jake, "No sweetie but I do need to talk to you, because you were being naughty by saying those words I'm not even allowed to use them, and I kept warning you but I want you to know that I didn't enjoy punishing you, you're my little cousin I love you and so do everyone else" replied Emily brushing his bright red hair.

"If you promise not to swear again, I promise to never smack you again" said Emily, Jake slowly looked up and smiled at his big cousin; "I promise I will never swear again" replied Jake, "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" asked Emily, "Just one thing" replied Jake, "What's that?" asked Emily, "go into the fridge and grab me a beer?" asked Jake grinning, "Nice try but no" replied Emily tickling his little tummy for being cheeky, "Okay just one thing" said Jake, "What's that?" asked Emily; as Jake wrapped his arms around the back of her neck and hugged her, Emily hugged him back before kissing his little cheek then she placed him over her lap, "You know when you were a baby I used to hold and cuddle you like this I'd hold a bottle in your mouth and cuddle you while you were in my lap" said Emily kissing him.

"Oh I thought I'd find you up here" said Lizzy coming into the room, "Oh you must be Lizzy, I'm Emily" replied Emily, "Where are your clothes?" asked Lizzy, "Well we would have gotten clothes on but I called Kyle just after he left to see how to setup the sprinkler for Tyler and Jake and he said to wait for you to arrive because I don't know squat about setting up the sprinkler" replied Emily. "Fair point come on" said Lizzy as Emily took Jake downstairs; "I thought you put him in a timeout" said Tommy, "Yea but it was only five minutes" replied Emily, Putting Jake on the couch; and Limped over herself.

"Why'd you have to put him in timeout?" asked Lizzy, "Well he was swearing and I was told they know not to swear and he kept swearing at me and I kept warning him not to but he didn't stop. So I smacked him and put him in a timeout for five minutes" replied Emily, "Well I understand why you put him in timeout but maybe you should leave smacking them to the grownups because Bebe said you're only like six" said Lizzy, "Actually Bebe and Wendy gave me permission to smack them" replied Emily, "Oh okay" said Lizzy, "Maybe I should stay, because I've brought my son Brendon, and Bebe said that these two tire you out, I don't think you'd survive having three of them" said Lizzy.

"Okay I could use a little help thank you" replied Emily, "I'll setup the sprinkler for you guys if you want" said Lizzy, "Thanks" replied Emily, "Hey The sprinkler is being setup" said Emily. "YAY!" Yelled Jake and Brendan as Brendan striped and ran outside with Jake Tommy went out too, and Tyler just sat there and Sighed, "Tyler what's wrong?" asked Emily, "I can't run around in the sprinkler Emily my arm is broken" replied Tyler sadly.

"Come here" said Emily as Tyler hugged Emily; "I'm not playing either because of my leg so maybe you could sit with me" said Emily as she grabbed her phone and Took Tyler outside and put him on her lap. Tyler fell asleep facing Emily, Eventually Stan and Wendy came back and went outside to see Emily with a sleeping Tyler, "I'll take him Emily" said Wendy picking her son off of Emily's lap, "Thanks Wendy" replied Emily, "Were they well behaved?" asked Wendy, "Well apart from having to smack Jake put him in timeout for swearing they were good Lizzy came by she stayed and Helped me" replied Emily, "Yea I saw her in the kitchen" said Wendy, as Bebe came outside.

"Hey Emily I need you to get dressed because I'm taking you to the Doctor about your leg" said Bebe, "Okay" replied Emily getting putting her yellow dress on and put on some thongs. **(Quick A/N just so you guys know I don't mean thong as in the thong that people wear as panties, thongs are what we call flip flops in Australia)** Bebe helped her in her booster seat. And drove to hells pass, "Oh dear I see the problem the prosthetic Knee we put in a few years ago was at least twenty years old. And they're required to be replaced every 20 years. So I'm afraid I have to perform an operation to replace it with a new one, however due to our mistake this operation is on the house so you don't have to pay for it. "Shit" said Emily, "Oh sorry" she said again, "Its fine Emily I think you forgot to put on underpants too" replied Bebe calling Kyle, **KYLE:** "Hey babe what's up?" **BEBE:** "I took Emily to the Doctors about her leg and he told us the one he put in a few years ago was at least 20 years old and it's become worn down so he has to replace it with a new one" **KYLE:** "Oh god how much is it this time?" **BEBE:** "It's free this time because of the mistake they made I'll tell her mother love you" Bebe hung up and called Emily's mum.

 **PATTY:** "Oh hi Bebe everything okay?" **BEBE:** "Emily has been complaining about severe pain in her leg again, and I took her to a Doctor and he said that the prosthetic knee he put in her a few years was 20 years old and worn down, so he has to replace it with a new one luckily they've offered to do it for free" **PATTY:** "Okay I'll call her later" **BEBE:** "Okay bye" Bebe hung up, and took Emily home, "I forgot to ask were Jake and Tyler well behaved?" asked Bebe, "Well they were apart from the fact I had to smack Jake's little butt and put him in a timeout" replied. "What did he do?" asked Bebe, "well he was swearing his little head off because Kyle told me over the phone to wait for your friend to arrive to setup the sprinkler, when I told Jake he started swearing and I kept warning him.

But he wouldn't stop so I smacked his little Butt and put him in a timeout for five minutes; "But after woods I felt bad and climbed into bed with him. I explained to him why I punished him I promised him I wouldn't smack him again if he promised never to swear again" replied Emily, "Yea it is very rare when they get smacked but still they should know better" said Bebe, kissing Emily's cheek when they stopped at a red light. "Sorry I forgot to put underpants on" said Emily, "its okay, I'll tell you a secret I don't have any either don't tell Kyle it's a surprise" replied Bebe forgetting that Emily was only six. "Okay I won't why would you want to surprise Kyle by not wearing underpants?" asked Emily, "We'll explain that to you when you're a little older sweetie" replied Bebe as the light turned green and they drove home.

"Hey guys" said Bebe walking in with Emily, "Jake I heard that you were naughty today" said Bebe shooting him a look but Jake just smiled and hugged his mother, "Mummy I'm sorry Emily forgave me Mummy" replied Jake hugging him, "Where's Miss Marsh Jake, "She's Taking a shower" replied Jake, MEANWHILE. Tyler walked over to the bathroom door, knock, knock. Knock, Tyler pushed the door open to See his mother in the shower, "Mummy" said Tyler, "AHHH Tyler sweetie what's wrong?" asked Wendy Tyler reached his arms out as Wendy rolled her eyes after washing her hair, and dried herself off before throwing on a robe.

And she picked up the little boy and held him close, "Is this why you walked in for a cuddle?" asked Wendy; "I'm not in trouble am I?" asked Tyler. "No there's nothing wrong with wanting a cuddle, but couldn't it wait until I've had a shower?" asked Wendy, "I don't like the show daddy's watching with Tommy it's too violent and it also has a lot of naked people wrestling each other" replied Tommy, "Does it now?" asked Wendy carrying him downstairs, "Stanley! What the hell are you watching?" demanded Wendy seeing her husband Jake Emily Lizzy Brendon and Bebe asleep and Kenny and Tommy watching TV, "Tommy Kenny what are you boys watching?" asked Wendy, "Spartacus Vengeance I called his mum and she said he can watch it" replied Kenny; As Wendy looked at the TV as people in the show were cutting their enemy's arms and legs off.

"Um Tommy can we please wait until Tyler and Jake are in bed to watch this or it'll give them nightmares?" asked Wendy, "Sure we can't have that" replied Tommy changing it to something else, "Do they like yu-gi-oh?" asked Tommy, "I love Yu-gi-oh! And futurama" yelled Tyler excitedly, "What about Family guy?" asked Tommy, "Defiantly not he can watch Yu-gi-oh or futurama but no Family guy" replied Wendy, "Okay Yu-gi-oh it is" said Tommy as Yu-gi-oh was put on, and Wendy sat down and placed Tyler in her lap, "Sorry about the show I really thought he was asleep" said Tommy, "It's fine sweetie I'm surprised you're allowed to watch it" replied Wendy.

"I'm a little surprised at it too" Said Tommy, "How'd you break your arm?" asked Tommy, "I fell out of Jake's tree house have you ever broken your arm Tommy?" asked Tyler, "No but I've burnt my butt" replied Tommy, "How in god's name did you manage that?" asked Wendy, "I was three at the time and I burnt it on our fire place cover then less than 24 hours later my little brother wanted to get even and burnt his arm on it" replied Tommy; as Bebe woke up, and climbed of the couch. "I might as well get dinner started" said Bebe, "I would help but I have a three year old in my lap" replied Wendy, as Bebe got started on dinner, and Emily woke up to find Jake snuggled up to her.

She felt a kiss on her cheek and looked up to see Tommy, "How's your leg?" asked Tommy, "I have to go back next week to have my prosthetic knee replaced with a new one, "I need to get up but I somehow doubt that Jake will be letting me up any time soon" replied Emily, as Bebe came back in; "Hey Emily you wanna come help me?" asked Bebe, "I would help but I don't think Jake will be letting me up anytime soon" replied Emily, "Hold on" said Bebe, picking Jake up. "Mummy what's going on?" asked Jake. "Emily's going to help me with something you can have a cuddle with her later" replied Bebe kissing him on his cheek. "Okay Mummy" said Jake as he watched TV. And Emily limped into the kitchen with Bebe; "Sorry Bebe Jake wouldn't let me up" said Emily, "Don't be sorry Emily you are such a good cousin you know that?" asked Bebe.

"I do My best" replied Emily, as she mixed some food together in a bowl; Emily would usually help Bebe cook Bebe would handle all knife and stove related tasks but for a six year old she was a good little help, Emily handed Bebe some carrots so she could chop them up, "I can't believe I have to have another surgery because the Doctor made a mistake" said Emily, "I know I'm annoyed at it too" replied Bebe, "What's going on?" asked Wendy, "When I took her to the Doctors today about her leg, he said that he'd given her a prosthetic that was at least 20 years old now it's all worn down, which is the cause of her pain, now she has to go back next week so she can have another surgery to replace it with a new one" replied Bebe.

As Emily grabbed her leg, "God it hurts" said Emily gripping her leg. "Emily why don't you go lie down I'll finish up" said Bebe, "Are you sure?" asked Emily; "yes Emily I'm sure now go lie on the couch" replied Bebe kissing her head as Emily limped over to the couch and lay down and kept her leg elevated only to have Jake and Tyler snuggle next to her, "So if she's here for two weeks where's she going to sleep we have the guest room?" asked Wendy helping Bebe cook. "She sleeps with Kyle and I whenever she's staying over she doesn't really take up that much space and whenever Tommy sleeps over he has an air mattress next to our bed because there is only enough room for me Kyle Emily and Jake when he sneaks into bed with us of a morning" replied Bebe.

As a knock on the door was heard, Bebe answered it to see Miss Testaburger; "Oh hi Bebe I heard Wendy and Stan were staying here and I was planning on seeing my grandson I'm sorry Wendy wasn't aware of me stoping by" said Miss Testaburger, "No it's fine come in" replied Bebe, as Miss Testaburger came in. "Wendy your mum's here" said Bebe, "Oh hi Mum" said Wendy walking out of the kitchen and greeting her mother. "Tyler's in the living room" said Wendy hugging her mother; who then walked into the room to see Tyler and Jake curled up to Emily, "Who's that?" asked Miss Testaburger, "Oh that's just Kyle and Bebe's little cousin Emily and that boy is Emily's boyfriend Tommy, Emily and Tommy are six" replied Wendy, as Tyler woke up to see his Grandma standing there, "GRANDMA, GRANDMA!" yelled Tyler excitedly.

Running up to her, "Hello Tyler how's my number one grandson?" asked Miss Testaburger hugging him and kissing him, "What happened to your arm sweetie?" asked Miss Testaburger; "I fell out of Jake's tree house and broke it in three places" replied Tyler, as Miss Testaburger put him down and then he went over to Wendy and held his arms out and Wendy picked him up, "you're always looking for a cuddle aren't you" said Wendy kissing her son. "So where's Stan?" asked Miss Testaburger.

"He's asleep on the couch with the other kids" replied Wendy, "Other kids?" asked Miss Testaburger cocking a brow; "Bebe's son Kyle and Bebe's six year old cousin and her little boyfriend and my friend Lizzy her son and Lizzy's husband hey wait a minute where's dad?" asked Wendy, "We had a temporary separation" replied Miss Testaburger, as she sat down; Stan Sat up and accidently sat on Emily's leg. "AHH!" she squealed, "Oh Sorry Emily" said Stan.

"Its fine" replied Emily breathing thru the pain, "Where's Tyler?" asked Stan, "He went into the kitchen yelling to his grandmother" replied Emily, "Mum must be here" said Stan, as he went into the kitchen, "it's alive it's alive it's alive" said Wendy, "Oh ha, ha, ha" replied Stan. As Kyle walked in the door, "Honey I'm home" said Kyle walking into the kitchen; to smell Bebe's delicious cooking, "Doesn't Emily usually help?" asked Kyle, "she was but I told her to lie down because of her leg" replied Bebe kissing her husband's lips, and went into the lounge room. To see Emily playing with her phone and Jake snuggled next to her.

"Hey Kyle" said Emily, "Hey Emily wanna sit up?" asked Kyle, "I would but Jake won't let me up" replied Emily, "Oh Hey Kyle" said Lizzy waking up, "Hey Daddy!" said Jake waking up, "Hey buddy" replied Kyle picking his son up and Emily; sat up keeping her leg elevated. As she continued to check her facebook status, "Since when were you on facebook?" asked Kyle; "I just opened an account" replied Emily, "Okay I'll send you a friend request as long as you promise you'll never accept friend requests from complete strangers or chat with complete strangers no one but friends that you know and family" said Kyle, "I promise I won't befriend strangers and decline the requests that they send me" replied Emily as Kyle sent her a friend request which she gladly accepted. "What's going on?" asked Bebe, "Emily has a facebook account" replied Kyle.

As Bebe sent her a request so did Stan Bebe and Lizzy; "Okay guys dinners ready" said Wendy from the kitchen as they went into the kitchen and had dinner and the kids had a bath and were changed into their pyjamas and Kenny and Lizzy took Brendan home. "Wendy Stan can you watch Jake Emily and Tommy my man needs to satisfy me, oh and Emily has asthma and she takes a special preventer called qvar it's a pink inhaler" said Bebe, "What about Tyler can I give him some?" asked Wendy, "I want to say yes but Unfortunately you need a prescription" replied Bebe. "Okay I'll get him one later on in the week maybe in the month" said Wendy putting the kids in front of treasure planet to settle them down.

And Kyle and Bebe went upstairs, once they were in the bedroom Bebe tackled Kyle to the bed and kissed up his neck and nibbled his ear, and undid his police uniform and removed the tactic body armour and took off his orange jacket, "You have to be so hot with four layers of clothes on" said Bebe before removing his white T shirt. Then she removed his pants and boxers exposing his rock hard dick. As Kyle removed Bebe's red shirt and black pants showing she had no panties and revealing her completely shaved pussy, then Kyle removed her bra reviling her DDs "No foreplay just fuck me" demanded Bebe, as Kyle shoved his rock hard dick in Bebe's Pussy, "AHHH!" moaned Bebe as Kyle thrusted in and out of his wife's pussy and grouped her breasts, and suckled her tits like a baby.

Kyle came in Bebe's pussy without warning, Kyle just lay on top of his wife his cock still inside her, "Aren't you going to pull out?" asked Bebe; "Nah It feels too good" replied Kyle, kissing her, "Just pull out Kyle I wanna get Jake to bed I told Wendy he could watch TV until I come back out" replied Bebe, As Kyle pulled out, and put on a robe. Before Kyle put on his boxers; And Bebe went back downstairs, to find Tyler Jake Emily and Tommy in front of the TV with Wendy and Stan, "Okay you four it's bedtime" said Bebe, "Emily you take your preventer yet?" asked Bebe, "Whoops sorry" replied Emily, "Don't be sorry" said Bebe. Taking her into the kitchen and helping her taking her asthma preventer, then she put Jake in bed.

Before Putting Tommy and Emily to bed, and Bebe and Wendy read Tyler and Jake a bedtime story; before going to bed themselves and falling asleep.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER6 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER7 OF SOUTHPARK NEXT GENERATION IT'S SET WHEN EMILY GOES IN TO HAVE HER KNEE REPLACEMENT AND WENDY AND BEBE HAVE A LITTLE SURPRIESE FOR KYLE AND STAN R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

One week later. Emily was fast asleep in bed with Tommy until, "MORNING EMILY MORNING TOMMY!" yelled Jake and Tyler together as they jumped on them; "Good morning Tyler and Jake how's your arm Tyler?" asked Emily kissing him and Jake, "It's still very sore" replied Tyler cuddling her and Tommy, and Jake cuddled her too. "Well now we know never to trust Jake and Tyler to wake you, otherwise they'll just snuggle into you" said Wendy coming in; "Sorry about that" replied Emily, "Don't be they do this all the time because whenever Jake sleeps over at our house they both sneak into bed with me. And When Tyler spends the night here he and Jake sneak into bed with Bebe" said Wendy as she kissed her son on the cheek.

"I'll come get you when breakfasts ready oh and Bebe said you have an appointment to have your prosthetic leg changed over this afternoon" said Wendy leaving the room, when she noticed Tyler and Jake's pyjama pants were wet. "Jake Tyler Wake up guys" said Emily, as the boys woke up and Emily got them out of bed, "Looks like you guys had a wet night" said Emily, as she helped Jake out of his wet pyjama shirt and tickled his little tummy; then she pulled off his wet pyjama pants, then she pulled down his wet underpants. "Emily if you wanted to see our willies you could have just asked" said Jake; "What I did not want to see them I thought its best that you didn't walk around in wet pyjamas or you could get a rash" replied Emily.

As she picked up her little cousin and put him on the floor and blew on his little tummy, "HE HE, HE IT TICKLES EMILY IT TICKLES" giggled Jake, as Tyler went up behind her and pulled the back of her pyjama pants and underpants and revealing her little butt and him and Jake decided to kiss it. "OY!" teased Emily, as she tickled Tyler too, before helping him out of his wet pyjamas too then she kissed Tyler's butt too then she kissed Jake's butt "There's a taste of your own medicine. Then a naked Tyler and a naked Jake jumped on Emily and cuddled her, "AHH Two naked boys hugging me" teased Emily tickling her, and Wendy came back in to See Emily being cuddled by two naked three year olds. "What happened to their clothes?" asked Wendy; "They both wet the bed and I don't think it's a good idea for them to walk around in pee soaked pyjamas" replied Emily. As Wendy picking up her naked son, and kissed him; "Mummy Emily kissed me and Jake on the Butt" said Tyler, "Why?" asked Wendy; "When I got Jake out of his wet pyjamas he made a joke and I turn my back to Tyler and Tickled Jake.

However Tyler decided to be cheeky and sneak up behind me and pulled the back of my pyjama pants and him and Jake decided to kiss my butt so I gave them a taste of their own medicine" replied Emily, "What did they say?" asked Wendy, When I got Jake out of his wet pyjamas he told me that if I wanted to see their willies I could have asked them first" replied Emily kissing Jake's head. "You wanna see me wake up Tommy?" asked Emily, "Okay" replied Jake and Tyler, "If I do this please don't repeat it" said Emily going up to her boyfriend and rolling him over before pulling the back of his boxers and giving his butt I light smack. Which didn't wake him, so she rolled him back over and pulled his boxers off completely and climbed next to him and licked his neck.

"AH" yelled Tommy waking up and pulled up his boxers, "Morning" said Emily, kissing his lips, and they got up, "Why'd you pull off his boxers?" asked Wendy, "because I wanted to see his reaction" replied Emily as they went downstairs for breakfast. "Morning Bebe Kyle already leave?" asked Emily, "yep" replied Bebe as a brick smashed thru Bebe's nicely polished window. "What the fuck!?" asked Bebe to see Ivan standing there. "Go home Ivan right now I will be calling your mother and telling her what happened too MR" yelled Bebe, as Eric burst thru the door before punching Tyler and Jake in the throat and tried to hit Emily but Tommy got in the way, "remember me arsehole!" said Tommy punching Cartman in the face and got punched but then Tommy punched Cartman in the throat three times harder than he punched Tyler and Jake then Tommy dragged Cartman and kicked him in the head knocking him out.

"Tyler Jake are you boys okay?" asked Wendy, "Yea we're okay Mummy" replied a now crying Tyler and Jake as Wendy hugged and kissed them. "Get your little arse home Ivan right now Mr!" said Bebe as Ivan marched home; and Bebe called the police, which just so happened to be Kyle, and when he found out Cartman had punched his little boy in the throat he was so pissed that he bashed Cartman's Jaw with his baton. Then Bebe called Heidi and told her what happened. "Heidi smacked Ivan's little bare butt and sent him up to his room and grounded him for three weeks. "Once Bebe Cleaned the broken glass she called a repair man and Wendy volunteered to stay to wait for the repairman.

LATER AT HELLSPASS

The Doctor had already prepped Emily for surgery and taken her into the operating room; where he did the same thing he did just a few years earlier. Then once she was under the anaesthetic he performed Surgery on her leg gave her a pair of crutches and a temporary handicap parking permit; and free ice cream but didn't tell Tyler and Jake because she Knew they'd get upset and probably throw a temper tantrum. And Bebe drove home; "you know I can remember the day we first met, it was about a month after I got pregnant with Jake; and Kyle came into my room when I was taking a nap, and Kyle came in saying that we were having you over for two weeks which turned into a few months. Then about an hour after Kyle came in I woke up to see you standing over me wet and nude" said Bebe.

"I do remember that because Kyle had let me play in the sprinkler and I slipped and fell in some mud and he had to give me a bath, I can't believe that was three years ago. I know I had met Stan like many times before that, but did I ever meet Wendy?" asked Emily, "Once or twice the first time I think was at me and Kyle's wedding because you were the little flower girl" replied Bebe. "Oh yea I do remember that" said Emily. "Yea you were around Jake and Tyler's age and you met Tommy when you were their age two and Now I'm pregnant with my second child two but don't tell anyone only you Wendy Stan Kyle Jake and Tyler" replied Bebe. "I won't Bebe Kyle already told me when I arrived. Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Emily, "I'm not sure yet I'm telling you Jake was really excited about having a baby brother or sister" replied Bebe as they pulled up into the garage to the house.

And Emily hobbled in with her crutches, "Tyler Jake If you want a cuddle with Emily be very gentle with her leg if any of you hurt her on purpose you get a smack" said Bebe, "yes Mummy yes Miss Broflovski" replied Jake and Tyler, as Bebe helped Emily sit down keeping her leg elevated; and Jake and Tyler both cuddled into her, "Sorry for kissing you in the bum today Emily" said Jake and Tyler, "It's Okay boys I wasn't mad besides I got you boys back and did the exact same thing" replied Emily kissing them both on the cheek. "What?" asked Bebe, "When they woke me up this morning, they climbed into bed with me; anyway I realised they'd both wet the bed, anyway when I helped Jake out of his pyjamas, he told me that if I wanted to see their willies that I should of asked so I told him I did not want to see them, and tickled him; while I was tickling him; Tyler came up behind me and pulled down my pyjama pants and underpants and they both kissed my butt. So when I helped Tyler out of his pyjamas I did the same thing to them" replied Emily, "He-he that sounds like something they'd do" said Bebe kissing Jake and Tyler.

"Where's Tommy?" asked Emily; "I think he's in the shower" replied Jake as Tommy came downstairs, and kissed Emily before sitting next to her feet, "Tommy can we please play the Xbox?" asked Jake, "You should ask your mother because it's not up to me it's up to her besides. Because your arms broken I think it'd be a little hard for you to hold the controller" replied Tommy. "Okay" replied Tyler walking into the kitchen where Wendy and Bebe were having a cup of coffee, "Mummy can Jake and I please play video games?" asked Tyler. "Hmm sorry sweetie but maybe watch a little TV instead besides you won't be able to hold the controller because your arm's broken" replied Wendy kissing Tyler.

"And I also agree with Miss Broflovski if you or Jake hurt Emily's leg on purpose either Miss Broflovski or Myself will pull down your pants and smack your little butts then we'll put you in a time out" said Wendy, "Okay Mummy" replied Tyler, as he went upstairs, "Tyler I didn't mean you're in a time out sweetie I meant if you hurt Emily" giggled Wendy, "No Mummy I need to go to the toilet really bad" replied Tyler, "Oh sorry sweetie hold on" said Wendy as she went up and helped Tyler with taking off his pants because he couldn't undo them by himself; "Thank you mummy" said Tyler kissing his mother and running up to the bathroom as fast as he could.

10 MINUTES LATER

Wendy was waiting outside for Tyler, "Mummy I'm all done" said Tyler; as Wendy went in the bathroom and grabbed some toilet paper and wiped Tyler's little bum and flushed the toilet for him since he was to small t reach the flusher and he still needed Stan or Wendy's help wiping after woods. Tyler stood up on a stool and washed his hands; then Wendy helped him put his pants back on, and Tyler held his arms out to Wendy and she picked him up and kissed him. "I love you Mummy" said Tyler, "Aw I love you too sweetie" replied Wendy hugging him, and taking him downstairs, "he's getting Heavy hey where did the kids go?" asked Wendy, "Lizzy Annie Millie and Nichole brought their kids over and their playing with Jake and Tommy in the sprinkler while Emily's sitting in the outside entertainment area.

As Wendy went outside to see a nude Jake Tommy and Brendan along with Nichole's son Michal, Annie's daughter Allie Millie's daughter Sarah, while Emily who was also nude sitting on the outdoor entertainment area playing with her phone. "Tyler I'm going to have to put you down so that I can help Miss Broflovski cook why don't you go have a cuddle with Emily" said Wendy, "Okay Mummy" replied Tyler; as Wendy put Tyler down and kissed his cheek then once Wendy went inside to help Bebe cook dinner he undid his button up shirt with one hand, and walked over to Emily and climbed up being carful of her leg, "Emily can you please undo the button on my pants I can't undo them so Mummy and Daddy help me undo them and do them back up again?" asked Tyler, "Sigh Okay but I'm only undoing the button I'm not pulling them down or anything" replied Emily undoing the button on Tyler's dark grey pants.

"Thank you Emily" said Tyler climbing back down and pulling his pants off then he pulled down his underpants with one hand leaving him naked. Since his arm was broken so he couldn't play with the other kids since he and Emily weren't allowed to get their casts wet; then he walked back to Emily and climbed up before cuddling into her, "AHH naked Tyler cuddling me" teased Emily, "But Emily you're naked too" replied Tyler, "True oh and if you try to kiss me anywhere that isn't my cheek or head; I will tickle you until you pee" said Emily kissing his cheek and Tyler kissed her cheek and cuddled into her, "Didn't you say Jake and I weren't in any trouble for kissing you on your bum earlier?" asked Tyler, "No you weren't In trouble and you won't get into any trouble I just enjoy tickling you and Jake" replied Emily tickling Tyler's belly button.

"Emily can you please tickle my Willy and give it a kiss?" asked Tyler, "Sorry sweetie but I can't touch kiss or tickle you there" replied Emily, "But you kissed my bum today" said Tyler; "I know but your bum is different besides I only did that because you kissed my bum first" replied Emily kissing Tyler on the cheek; "Sorry" said Tyler, "You don't have to be sorry Tyler" replied Emily; as a wet and Nude Jake came up covered in mud and kissed his big second cousin's cheek. Before trying to come in the house but Wendy came out and stopped him before he could track muddy footprints on the floor she had only just moped. "You're not coming inside covered in mud Mr" said Wendy as she cleaned Jake's feet legs and face off with the hose and took him upstairs for a bath.

And Nichole came outside to see a nude and sleeping Tyler cuddled up to Emily who was also nude and playing on her phone. Nichole took Tyler's discarded and now grass covered clothes inside and put them in the hamper. "Wendy" said Nichole walking into the bathroom; "Yea?" asked Wendy cleaning Jake little mud covered body with a wash cloth and washing his mud covered hair. So that Bebe could continue cooking; "I saw a naked Tyler cuddled up to a naked Emily" replied Nichole "That sounds about right but their only little kids" said Wendy, "Yes but when Tyler got naked he threw all his clothes onto the grass where they got all wet and dirty" replied Nichole, "That's okay he has plenty of spare clothes" said Wendy getting Jake out of the tub who then tried to run back outside but was stopped by Nichole.

"And just where do you think you're going?" asked Nichole Tickling Jake's little tummy and Wendy wrapped him in a towel and dried him off, "you're not going back outside and getting all muddy again after I've given you a bath little man" said Wendy taking him downstairs and put him in front of the TV; then Wendy turned off the sprinkler. "Okay kids time to come in" said Wendy picking up Tyler and Nichole did the same with Emily because of her leg and since the only one who got all muddy was Jake, they only needed to have their feet hosed down and dried off with a nice fluffy towel. Then they put them back on the couch, and Nichole Annie Millie and Lizzy got their kids dressed and took them home.

Kyle came home to see Jake Tyler Tommy and Emily all fast asleep and Naked on the couch and he kissed Emily and Jake on their cheeks and ruffled Tommy and Tyler's hair and Stan kissed Tyler and Emily on the head and ruffled Jake and Tommy's head before walking into the kitchen with Kyle, "Hey honey how was work?" asked Wendy kissing Stan's lips and Bebe finished cooking and did the same for Kyle, "Wendy and I have been talking and we have a surprise for both of you later on when the kids are in bed" said Bebe whispering into his ear. And Wendy did the same with Stan; as they woke the kids up so they could have dinner, then they gave them a bath and got them into their pyjamas. Before putting them in front of the TV, and Bebe gave Emily her asthma preventer and pain medication and Wendy and Bebe also got Jake and Tyler their own preventers and they had them take their preventers too.

"Emily Tommy is it okay if you two sleep with Jake and Tyler tonight because Wendy Stan Kyle and I Need to spend the evening alone tonight" said Bebe, "Okay sure" replied Emily and Tommy, and Tyler b and Jake loved the idea of Emily and Tommy sleeping with them. As Bebe had moved two beds together for Jake and Tyler and tucked them in with Emily and Tommy and read Tyler and Jake their traditional bedtime story and the four of them watched a movie together; and Bebe kissed them and left the room leaving the door open.

MEANWHILE

Wendy Kyle and Stan were in Bebe and Kyle's bedroom waiting for Bebe. Kyle and Stan oblivious to what was going on, "Okay the kids are in bed" said Bebe coming into the bedroom; "What's going on?" asked Stan and Kyle, "Well like we said Before it's a surprise for you boys but we wanted to wait for the kids to be in bed" replied Wendy as her and Bebe whispered something into each other's ears. "What are you two whispering about?" asked Kyle, "We're just giving each other permission" replied Bebe, "For what?" asked Stan, to switch for the evening" replied Wendy as she went up to Kyle and Bebe went up to Stan. "What do you mean switch?" asked Stan, "You're both about to find out" replied Wendy, as She kissed Kyle and Bebe kissed Stan.

"Oh so I take Wendy into your room and Stan stays here with Bebe?" asked Kyle. "Not exactly" replied Bebe as she and Wendy stripped naked showing Wendy's tits and nicely trimmed pussy. And Bebe's swollen Tits baby bump and her completely shaved pussy; which instantly made Kyle and Stan hard, their erect cocks pushing against their pants. Wendy undid Kyle's Pants and Bebe undid Stan's pants before pulling them down then they pulled down their boxers, relieving them from the pain of their dicks against their pants also revealing their hard cocks. "Wow Bebe I must say your husband has a very nice cock" said Wendy, "So does your husband Wendy" replied Bebe as Wendy sucked Kyle's cock and Bebe sucked Stan's cock.

As the boys removed their shirts leaving them naked; as Kyle begun to fuck Wendy's face and Stan fucked Bebe's; until both girls tasted their pre cum. And removed their dicks from their mouths; "we thought we might surprise you boys with a fourway and Wendy and I have agreed to fuck each other's husbands as long as you boys wear condoms" said Bebe pulling Stan's foreskin back and licked the cum off his exposed pink tip and Wendy licked the cum off of Kyle's circumcised tip as they kissed and licked their dicks and balls. As Kyle played with Wendy's boobs and Stan played with Bebe's. Kyle flipped Wendy over so that he was on top of her; then he kissed her lips and left a trail of kisses down Wendy's chin neck chest as he kissed and licked Wendy's tits causing her to moan in pleasure.

As Kyle kept kissing Wendy down her stomach and licked her belly button as he kissed down her groin; Kyle stopped when he got to Wendy's soaked pussy, who looked at Kyle with the puppy dog eyes that Emily and Jake sometimes gave him and Bebe, and that Tyler gave Her and Stan, Kyle spread Wendy's legs apart and shoved his face in her crotch; "AHH!" Wendy moaned in bliss as Kyle dragged his tongue up and down her clit and gripped her perfect arse and Stan started doing the same for Bebe. "MMM" moaned Bebe as Stan licked her clit and griped her butt too. Kyle began circling his finger around Wendy's tight pink arsehole, while he was licking her pussy.

Which caused her to moan in pleasure, as Stan did the same for Bebe, until Kyle mad Wendy Cum and Stan made Bebe cum; as Kyle came back up and Wendy pulled out a little square package from her purse; which said extra large condom on it before rolling over so she was on top before opening the package and pulling out the condom, once she checked which way it rolled out she put it in her mouth. And put the condom over Kyle's cock using her mouth; and Bebe did the same for Stan. "Fuck me" said Wendy and Bebe whispering into their ears as Kyle shoved his covered cock into Wendy's pussy; and Stan shoved his inside of Bebe's pussy, "AHH" moaned both girls as Stan and Kyle thrusted into them really fast over and over again for at least an hour. Until they both came, "I want it in my butt" whispered Wendy.

As Kyle pulled out and pulled off his condom, before Wendy rolled onto her side showing Kyle her butt, who happily pushed his dick inside and fucked her until he came in her butt. Then Wendy decided to thank Kyle by sucking his cock again, and Bebe surprised Wendy by licking her pussy from behind; as Stan walked up and Wendy took both Kyle and Stan's dicks into her mouth and sucked both their dicks at the same time, Kyle and Stan came all over Wendy's face hair and chest. As Wendy rolled over and allowed Bebe to eat her out. And both Kyle and Stan climbed on top of her and she jacked them both off wanting their jizz on her tits too she wanted Kyle and Stan's jizz all over her body including her arse tits and pussy as Stan came on both her tits and Kyle came on her pussy and butt.

Wendy was completely covered in cum, now Bebe wanted to be covered too, as Bebe sucked both boys' cocks. And they came all over her mouth hair and chest and Kyle and Stan jacked off over Bebe's tits and they covered both her boobs with their cum then Stan jacked off over Bebe's pussy; and Kyle jacked off and came on her arse, then Bebe and Wendy begun making out with each other and Bebe licked the cum off of Wendy's face chest pussy and arse she even licked her butthole. Then Wendy did the same for Bebe until the only cum they had on them was in their hair as her and Bebe begun scissoring their soaked pussies slapping against each other, as Stan figured what the hell and walked up behind Kyle and shoved his erect cock up Kyle's butt. "AHHH" moaned Kyle as Stan fucked his best friend's butt and reached around grabbing hold of Kyle's cock and started jacking him off.

And Stan came inside of Kyle then he pulled out and turned Kyle around; before kneeling down and sucking Kyle's cock, Kyle fucked Stan's face as Stan played with Kyle's balls; which caused Kyle to cum on Stan's Face. Then Kyle turned Stan and shoved his circumcised cock in Stan's tight butt causing him to moan in pleasure as Kyle jacked Stan off from behind; as Kyle fucked Stan's butthole and kept jacking him off as Kyle came in Stan's butt; and Stan turned around and Kyle went under the covers and sucked Stan's cock until he came; and Kyle climbed on top of Stan and made out with him. As they rubbed their cocks together; as they came together one last time and the girls climaxed together too, Stan chose to be a bit naughty and put his cock back inside of Kyle, Kyle didn't object he just shoved his cock in Wendy's pussy, "is that you Stan?" asked Wendy, "No Stan has his dick in my butt so I thought what the hell" replied Kyle reaching around and putting his finger in Bebe's pussy feeling bad for having his dick in his best friend's wife's pussy but not his own wife's pussy and they fell asleep.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER7 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER8 OF SOUTHPARK NEXT GENERATION IT'S SET WHEN BEBE HAS AN ULTRA SOUND R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

The next morning Stan woke up to find his dick still in Kyle's butt. And Kyle woke to find his in Wendy's pussy and his finger in Bebe's; Stan checked his phone. "12AM" "Wow" said Stan; "Forgive me Stan and Bebe" whispered Kyle so Stan couldn't hear him and woke up Wendy by putting a finger in her pussy. "god Kyle, are you still in me?" asked Wendy, "Yes Stan's in me too sorry" replied Kyle, "don't be we all knew what we were doing last night and we were sober" replied Wendy. As she fingered herself; Stan turned his head to see Jake standing there he also looked upset about something "Ah you scared me" said Stan. "Sorry Mr. Marsh" replied Jake, "It's fine Jake, it's in the middle of the night why you are awake? You know if you stay awake in the middle of the night you could turn into a pumpkin right?" asked Stan in a teasing way, "I could turn into a pumpkin?" asked Jake in a scared tone, "Yep looks like you're going to turn into a big scary pumpkin Jake" replied Stan teasing him; "no Mr. Marsh I don't want to turn into a pumpkin" said Jake starting to cry, "What's going on?" asked Wendy, "Miss Marsh Mr. Marsh said if I stay up I'll turn into a pumpkin is that true?" asked Jake letting the tears fall down his face, "Damn it Stan no Jake it's not true don't listen to him he's lying" replied Wendy as Jake smacked Stan up the side of his head, "Owe!" said Stan while Wendy just laughed as Jake climbed over Stan and tried to get to Wendy and Bebe.

"Is that Jake?" asked Bebe, "Yea it's him" replied Wendy; as Bebe put some pants on then a shirt and got out of bed, "Jake sweetie what's wrong?" asked Bebe, "I saw Tommy watching a movie on his phone, I asked him if I could watch it too, he said yes and gave me an extra set of headphones but the movie was too scary and Mr. Marsh said I'll turn into a pumpkin if I stay up this late" replied Jake, "what was the movie called?" asked Bebe, "I don't know but the naughty guy in the film was an evil clown named pennywise the dancing clown and he eats children could that really happen Mummy?" replied Jake, "If you're naughty it could" replied Kyle, "It could?" asked Jake starting to cry. "god damn it Kyle are you boys happy with yourselves No sweetie it couldn't happen I promise you that it couldn't happen" said Bebe as she picked up her son kissed his cheek and took him into the bedroom to see Tommy with his headphones in and his phone screen brightness turned down.

"Tommy" said Bebe shaking him gently, "yes?" asked Tommy pausing the movie and taking his ear buds out. "What are you watching?" asked Bebe, "I'm watching IT why?" asked Tommy, "Um are you even allowed to watch IT?" asked Bebe, "well my Dad took me to see it at the theatre and he downloaded it and put it on my phone" replied Tommy, "Um is it okay if you didn't let Tyler or Jake watch it because Jake's probably going to get nightmares now" said Bebe, "Sorry Miss Broflovski" replied Tommy. "its fine he can just sleep with us" said Bebe, "OY" said Tommy, "What?" asked Bebe, "Not you Miss Broflovski Tyler put his hand down my boxers, and is trying to play with my wiener" replied Tommy, "Is he now Tyler come up" said Bebe as Tyler popped his little head out of the covers. "Why were you playing with Tommy's willy?" asked Bebe.

"I don't know" replied Tyler climbing out of bed and his pants were wet, "Oh god" said Bebe as she saw Jake's were wet too. "I think you boys need to start wearing pull-ups to bed" said Bebe as Tommy got out of bed and helped Emily out and Bebe striped Tyler and Jake's sheets. And got them out of their wet pyjamas and went back into the bedroom where she told Stan to pull out of Kyle and Kyle to pull out of Wendy and to get dressed, once they were dressed. Bebe could put Tyler next to Wendy and Stan and Jake between Her Kyle and Emily. And Tommy watched the rest of his movie while lying on his air matrass "And why are you not in your pyjamas Mr and why did Emily and Tommy change their pyjamas?" asked Wendy.

"Tyler and Jake wet the bed and Emily slept in it and Tommy unknowingly sat in it while watching the IT on his phone" replied Bebe as they fell asleep. Later that morning Emily once again woke between two naked three year olds this time Wendy was still in bed but Kyle Stan and Bebe were up. Tyler cuddled into his Mother further, waking her up. "Good morning My sweet little angle" said Wendy kissing Tyler on the cheek, then she saw Emily playing with her phone and a naked and still Sleeping Jake cuddled up to her; "AHHH!" yelled Jake jumping up after a nightmare accidently knocking Emily's leg, "AHH" she squealed in pain. "Emily I'm sorry" said Jake flinching.

"Jake why are you flinching?" asked Emily recovering from when Jake knocked her, "Mummy Told Tyler and I that if we hurt your leg we'd get a smack" replied Jake, "Jake we meant you'd only get a smack if you hurt Emily's leg on purpose I saw what happened and it was completely accidental" said Wendy as she helped Emily out of bed due to her leg, and Tyler due to his arm. And Jake Jumped out of bed and him and Tyler saw Emily hobbling over to Tommy on her crutches, and decided to do the same thing and they jumped on him as they helped Emily wake him up. And Wendy got them both up and Jake hugged Emily as tight as he could; "AHH naked Jake hugging me" teased Emily.

And kissed him, "Emily the scary movie I watched with Tommy last night gave me a nightmare" said Jake cuddling her further, "A scary movie?" asked Wendy; "I was watching it on my phone he asked if he could watch it too" replied Tommy. "What was it called?" asked Wendy; "IT" replied Tommy; "Your parents let you watch that?" asked Wendy, "well my dad does but mum wouldn't" replied Tommy getting up when Bebe came in. "Hey guys I have an appointment at the Doctor's today for an ultra sound" said Bebe; "Stan and I will watch them oh and Sorry for the way Stan teased Jake last night" said Wendy, "It's fine I'm sure we'll find a suitable punishment for our husbands" replied Bebe.

As she and Kyle left to hells pass, MEANWHILE AT HELLSPASS HOSPITAL; "Okay is this your first or second child?" asked The Doctor. "It's our second" replied Bebe, "Oh you have a son or daughter at home?" asked the Doctor, "We have a three year old son named Jake why are you asking us this?" asked Kyle. "Just routine it's quite new actually anyway please climb up onto the table" replied the Doctor, as Bebe climbed onto the table. And knew the drill from last time when she was pregnant with Jake nearly four years ago as she lifted her shirt showing her swollen belly as the Doctor put some warm gel on Bebe's stomach.

Then the Doctor put a monitor on her stomach and moved it around, then an image of the baby showed up on the screens. "Well congratulations you two it's a girl" said the Doctor, as Bebe and Kyle stared in awe at their future baby girl. Once Kyle payed the Doctor's bill he and Bebe drove home. Once they got home, Kyle and Bebe saw Tyler on Emily's lap and Jake Tommy Michal Sarah and Millie in the sprinkler. Emily was lying on her back while Tyler was cuddled into her and they were watching a movie on Emily's Iphone but she was holding it just in case he dropped it by accident. "God you kids really do not like to wear clothes do you?" asked Kyle.

"Sometimes we don't like we don't want to get them wet" replied Jake coming over covered in mud. Then he cuddled Bebe, "Ewe naked and mud covered Jake cuddling me" teased Bebe, "Guess what" said Bebe, "what is it Mummy what is it?" asked Jake excitedly. "In just a few months you're going to have a new baby sister" replied Bebe; "Yay!" yelled Jake even more excited and hugging his mother further. Who then kissed him, then tried to run in to the house, "Oh no you don't you're not walking thru the house when your covered in mud" said Stan who'd just gotten home from his job at the pet store, and picking up Jake "Hi Mr. Marsh" said Jake remembering how he and Kyle teased him earlier but him and Tyler were very forgiving kids. "Hey Bebe he tried sneaking into the house" said Stan. "Oh thanks Stan oh and Kyle and I need to talk to you two about something" said Bebe "What are you guys watching?" asked Kyle; "He's making me sit thru Yu-gi-oh the pyramid of light and I don't want him holding my phone just in case he drops it" replied Emily. As the movie ended and she saw her phone battery was on 20% "Kyle could you help me up please I need to put my phone on charge" said Emily, "sure come on Tyler the grownups need to talk for a while so Emily and Tommy are in charge do whatever they say" said Bebe and Kyle as Wendy picked up Tyler and Kyle picked up Emily and took them into the lounge room; and Emily put her phone on charge and Nichole took all the other kids home since they had come with her and Jake and Tyler lay down with Emily and cuddled into her.

As they watched futurama; MEANWHILE "So Um guys Kyle and I were talking after the foursome last night and since we have enough space in our house so how about we have a polyamory living situation" said Bebe, "sure sounds like a good idea" replied Stan and Wendy. "Awesome" replied Kyle and Bebe as Kyle and Stan left the room. "So what was Jake so excited for?" asked Wendy. "Oh not much he just found out he's getting a new baby sister" replied Bebe, "Ha?" asked Wendy, "The Doctor said It's a girl" replied Bebe; "Wow congrats Bebe" said Wendy said Wendy, "Thanks Wendy" replied Bebe as Jake came in wet and nude, "Well looks like somebody just had a bath" said Bebe picking up her son.

"It sure does" replied Wendy as Bebe put Jake down, and Michal came in, "Mummy told us not to leave the bathroom cockhead!" yelled Michal kicking Jake in the nuts; "AHH!" squealed Jake in pain, "That wasn't very nice and watch your language Mr" said Bebe picking Jake up and brushing the back of his head. "What's going on?" asked Nichole, "Michal came in and called Jake a cockhead before kicking him in the nuts" replied Bebe; "Did he now Michal Williams how many times have I had to tell you not to kick people there and not to use that language" said Nichole smacking her son's bare butt and getting him Brendon Millie and Sarah dried off and dressed before taking them home.

"Are you okay baby?" asked Bebe, "I'm okay Mummy can you kiss them better?" asked Jake, "No sweetie mummy can't kiss you there" replied Bebe kissing Jake on the cheek, "Can you kiss it better Miss Marsh?" asked Jake, "no Sorry Jake" replied Wendy kissing the little boy on the head, as Bebe took Jake downstairs and put him on the couch and went into the kitchen before going into the freezer and grabbing a bag of frozen peas and wrapping them in a tea towel and walking back in, here Jake put this on it, it will help bring down the swelling" said Bebe as she gently placed the frozen peas between her son's legs.

Then she sat down next to him and he lay down next to him, Jake lay down on her lap before falling asleep and Tyler got up and tried to go outside, "Oh no you don't" said Kyle picking him up, "No more playing outside today besides you can't play outside while your arms broken" said Kyle; as he put Tyler under his arm and took him over to Wendy who was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. "Wendy I caught him trying to sneak outside" said Kyle, "Oh thanks Kyle" replied Wendy taking her son off Kyle and placing him on his lap, "What are you two watching?" asked Kyle, "Stephen king's It" replied Tommy, "Wait is this the old one?" asked Stan, "Yep I also have the 2017 one" replied Tommy, "Sweet" said Stan sitting on the couch. "Yes Jake came in this morning because he saw the 2017 one with Tommy on his phone" replied Bebe.

As they watched the old one; while Bebe went into the kitchen to make dinner and Jake slept on the couch, "Why does he have an ice pack on his nuts?" asked Kyle, "You know Nichole's son Michal?" asked Bebe, "Yea why?" asked Kyle, "Michal called Jake a cockhead then kicked him in the nuts" replied Bebe. As they watched TV and Bebe Got dinner ready; about an hour and a half into the film Jake woke up to see the movie they were watching and heard the name pennywise. "No I don't like this movie" said Jake in a scared tone as he rushed into the Kitchen; "Mummy, Mummy!" cried Jake rushing over to Bebe as she mixed some food in a pot.

"What is it sweetie?" asked Bebe, "Tommy Emily Mr. Marsh and Daddy are watching that scary movie about the clown again" cried Jake, "It's still on?" asked Bebe turning off the stove and walking into the lounge room; "how long does this have?" asked Bebe holding Jake, "It's half way the original it is a three hour movie well it was actually a two part miniseries then they did the movie in 2017" replied Kyle, "So it's got another hour and a half in it" replied Tommy sitting next to a sleeping Emily. And Bebe Took Jake back into the kitchen and sat him at the table where Wendy was cuddling a sleeping Tyler then went back to cooking dinner.

"Great Jake's probably going to get nightmares again" said Bebe, "Why?" asked Wendy; "Stan and Kyle let him watch it from 1990" replied Bebe, as she continued making dinner. "FUCK!" yelled Bebe from the kitchen, "What's wrong Mummy?" asked Jake about to walk into the kitchen. "No Jake don't come into the kitchen there's broken glass all over the floor and I don't want you cutting your foot open now I want you to go and ask Daddy to get my shoes okay ask Daddy to get me a pair of shoes" replied Bebe; as Jake went into the lounge room. "Daddy Mummy wants you to get a pair of shoes for her" said Jake, "why?" asked Kyle; "well she said there's broken glass all over the floor" replied Jake.

As Kyle went upstairs and grabbed a pair of Bebe's shoes; and took them into her, "Thanks babe" said Bebe, putting them on her feet, and walking out of the kitchen; "Jake and Tyler the kitchen is off limits you boys go in there you get a smack" said Bebe, "Okay Mummy okay Miss Broflovski" replied Jake and Tyler as Bebe grabbed the vacuum cleaner and vacuumed up all the broken glass; then went back to cooking dinner, "Mummy I'm hungry" said Jake, "Dinner's almost ready and if I give you a snack now, you won't want to eat your dinner" replied Bebe, "aw Okay" said Jake sitting back at the table, and Bebe finished making dinner.

"Okay guys Dinner's ready" said Bebe from the kitchen as Kyle helped Emily into the kitchen and Tommy Stan Kyle sat at the table and Bebe served dinner up which Jake and Tyler got all over themselves; "God did you two get any in your mouths?" asked Bebe, as she took Jake Tyler Emily and Tommy upstairs for a bath. Once they had a bath Bebe dried them off got them in their pyjamas, then Emily took her asthma and pain medication; and Tyler took his asthma and pain medication.

Then Bebe put them in front of the TV "okay what do you kids want to watch?" asked Bebe, "Back to the future 2" they replied. "Hold on" said Bebe. "Wendy will Tyler be okay with back to the future 2?" asked Bebe; "Yea he loves back to the future" replied Wendy, as Bebe setup back to the future part 2 for them. The movie went for two hours, once it was over Bebe turned it off, "Okay you four it's way past your bedtime" said Bebe as she and Wendy put Tyler and Jake in bed and read them a bedtime story; and Bebe put Emily in bed with them and then put Tommy on his air matrass, And Wendy and Stan went to their own bed and Bebe and Kyle climbed into bed with Emily before falling asleep.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER8 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE PS SORRY IT WAS SHORTER THAN IT USUALLY IS I COULDN'T THINK OF MUCH GOT BACK FROM HOLLIDAYS LAST WEEK AND I COULDN'T THINK OF MUCH


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER9 OF SOUTHPARK NEXT GENERATION IT'S WHEN TYLER AND JAKE COME DOWN WITH THE FLU AND WENDY AND BEBE HAVE A SURPRISE FOR KYLE AND STAN R&R ENJOY OH AND THIS WILL BE A BIT SHORTER THAN THE OTHER CHAPTERS BUT NOT BY MUCH ENDNOTE

The next morning Bebe woke up to find Jake had snuck into bed with her again. "Morning Mummy" said Jake as he cuddled into Bebe. "Good Morning my sweet little angle" replied Bebe kissing her son on the cheek, "Mummy I don't really feel well" said Jake, "You're not what's wrong?" asked Bebe placing her hand on Jake's forehead. "Yea you're a little warm" replied Jake, "Oh sorry Bebe I was going to give Tyler a bath he threw up and Stan's in our shower" said Wendy coming in carrying Tyler; "Yea Jake said he's not feeling very well ether" replied Bebe. BLARG, Jake puked on Emily waking her up.

"EWW" said Emily, "I'm sorry Emily" said Jake; "It's fine" replied Emily kissing Jake's cheek, as Bebe helped her out of bed and wiped the vomit off of her, then Wendy put Tyler Jake and Emily in the bath and Bebe got breakfast ready; once Bebe had gotten Breakfast ready Wendy helped Emily downstairs and Tommy had just gotten out of bed and headed downstairs. Where Bebe greeted him with a cup of coffee, "good morning Tommy" said Bebe, "Morning Miss Broflovski" replied Tommy as Bebe placed a plate of French toast and a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Miss Broflovski" said Tommy eating Breakfast as Tyler Jake walked downstairs and Wendy helped Emily downstairs because of her leg; and helped her to the breakfast table. "Thanks Wendy" said Emily; as Bebe placed a plate of French toast and cup of coffee in front of her. "Thanks" said Emily, "Here boys eat your breakfast and you can lie down and watch some TV" said Bebe giving them some French toast and hot chocolate; "Thanks Mummy thanks Miss Broflovski" replied Jake. "You're both very welcome we'll also make you boys a Doctor's appointment" said Bebe kissing them both on the cheek and finished her coffee and went to have a shower.

And Jake and Tyler finished breakfast and got it all over themselves; and while Wendy Emily and Tommy weren't looking Jake and Tyler went back upstairs stripped naked and decided to join Bebe for a shower. Bebe turned around to see Jake and Tyler covered head to toe in their breakfast grinning up at her. "Tyler you're not supposed to get your arm cast wet sweetie" said Bebe as she washed the boys down keeping Tyler's arm out of the water, and she washed their hair, and got them out and dried them off then she dried herself off; and got dressed and took both boys downstairs.

"Mummy did Daddy leave for work?" asked Jake; "Yes sweetheart he did but he said he's coming home early today" replied Bebe. Kissing her son on the cheek as they went into the living room and she put them on the couch and placed a blanket on them before putting back to the future part 3 on them, as Bebe went back into the kitchen to help clean up and make a Doctor's appointment for the boys.

LATER

"Well there's no doubt about it these boys have a case of the flu it's only a minor case it's nothing serious but they will need to stay in bed for a couple days they can come out of bed for dinner or a bath but other than that they need to stay in bed" said the Doctor, as Bebe thanked the Doctor payed the bill and left, once they got Home Kyle was there waiting for them, "Hey babe" said Kyle kissing her and Jake before ruffling Tyler's jet black hair; "Okay you boys lie down upstairs and you can watch the TV in our room" said Bebe as they went upstairs and Bebe tucked them in, "Miss Broflovski where's mummy?" asked Tyler, "I think she went shopping and Tommy and Emily went with them putting a movie on the TV that was in the bedroom for the boys before kissing them on the head.

"I'll be downstairs if you guys need me it stays on this nothing inappropriate scary or violent" said Bebe leaving the room and going downstairs to see Wendy Tommy and Emily, "Hey Bebe where are the boys?" asked Wendy; "The Doctor said they have a minor case of the flu and need to stay in bed, so I put them in my bed and put our TV on for them" replied Bebe as Wendy went upstairs to see Tyler and Jake asleep in Kyle and Bebe's bed before kissing both their heads and went back downstairs.

"Hey Bebe where are Jake and Tyler?" asked Emily; "They're in bed they have the flu" replied Bebe, "We went to the library and we hired a TV series called the Tudors" said Wendy "Oh okay I've heired good reviews on that" replied Bebe making dinner, and Kyle went upstairs to see Tyler and Jake fast asleep in bed and Kyle removed his police uniform and put his magnum 45 revolver out of reach of Jake and Tyler before putting his regular clothes on. Before kissing his son's head; and leaving the room, and getting a beer and sitting down. As a knock on the door was heard; "Hey Lizzy Jake and Tyler won't be able to play they both have the flu" said Wendy as Lizzy brought Brendan in; "Yea I've heard that the flu's been going around lately" replied Lizzy.

As Wendy went into the kitchen and went over to Bebe; "Hey Bebe I've got an idea" said Wendy; "what is that?" asked Bebe, "How about tonight just for tonight we switch men" replied Wendy, "what do you mean?" asked Bebe, "Well how about you sleep with Stan and I sleep with Kyle just for tonight" replied Wendy, "HMM I like it" said Bebe, "and we'll simply make them wear condoms" replied Wendy, "What's a condom? Asked Emily hobbling in on her crutches, Wendy's eyes lit up, "Um we'll tell you what it is in a few years when you're a little older" replied Bebe.

"Okay" said Emily going back into the lounge room with difficulty due to her leg. Until Stan helped her over, "Oh thanks Stan" said Emily, "its fine Emily what are you guys watching?" asked Stan. "Watership down" replied Tommy "Hi honey how was work?" asked Wendy; "It was fine" replied Stan kissing his wife, "Bebe and I have a surprise for you boys tonight" said Wendy kissing him back; "Looking forward to it" said Stan.

MEANWHILE

Wendy went back upstairs to check on the boys who were both fast asleep in bed. And she decided to join them, and fell asleep soon after; Kyle came in a few moments later and climbed in next to Wendy thinking she was Bebe, before pulling out his already hardening cock, before putting a hand down her pants and fingering her pussy from behind waking her up. "Kyle is that you?" asked Wendy; "AHH Wendy I'm so sorry I thought you were Bebe" replied Kyle, "It's fine" said Wendy as she sat up and saw his cock, and started stroking his pink head with her finger tips.

"Um Wendy I don't really want to walk around with a boner like this so is it okay if I just lay here for a while until I go down?" asked Kyle, "I've got a better idea" replied Wendy, as she got up and gestured for him to follow her into the bathroom. As she locked the door behind them; Before taking his cock into her mouth and started sucking his cock, as she sucked and licked it, Kyle started fucking his best friends wife's face; shooting his cum down her throat.

As he softened; "Thanks Wendy" said Kyle putting his cock back in his pants, as Wendy got Kyle's jizz out of her face. "That's just a little taste of what's to come tonight" replied Wendy as Kyle went back downstairs, "Mummy I can't sleep" said Jake also thinking she was Bebe, "Oh sorry Miss Marsh" said Jake, "He-he It's okay Jake" replied Wendy kissing his head, "Tyler threw up again" said Jake, as Wendy went back outside to see Tyler covered in vomit, "Come here sweetie we need to give you a bath, Jake you too" said Wendy.

As Wendy got Tyler and Jake undressed and put him in the bath before washing their hair, then washed the rest of them and got him out and dried them off before getting them into their Pyjamas she got Tyler into his T Rex pyjamas and Jake into his Spiderman Pyjamas, "Okay boys you can stay in your pyjamas, because you're not walking around naked when you're sick otherwise you could make yourselves feel a lot worst" said Wendy carrying them downstairs.

And Putting them on the couch and put a blanket on them and they fell asleep soon after; Wendy went to change Bebe and Kyle's sheets, since they were covered in Tyler's vomit and Jake had wet the bed, as Bebe came into the lounge room to see Jake and Tyler fast asleep on the couch and Emily and Tommy watching TV, "What you guys watching?" asked Bebe; "True Blood" replied Emily. "I'll keep an eye on it since I've never heard of it just in case; It could be inappropriate" said Bebe walking back into the kitchen.

LATER  
the boys along with the other kids had been put to bed an hour ago. And Wendy had snuck into bed with Kyle and Bebe snuck into bed with Stan, before climbing into bed with him Wendy striped completely naked.

And Started rubbing her nude body against him; Wendy started putting a hand down Kyle's boxers, and begun massaging his cock and felt it hardening in her hand. Wendy kissed Kyle's lips waking him realising his best friend's wife nude, rubbing against him and massaging his cock, "Wendy?" asked Kyle, "Surprise" replied Wendy pulling Kyle's boxers down leaving him naked since he slept in his boxers. "Bebe and I said we had a surprise for you and Stan, We decided to sleep with each other's husbands; Bebe's sleeping with Stan and I'm sleeping with you. And don't worry it's just for one night" replied Wendy grabbing Kyle's hand and placing one of his fingers in her pussy and he started fingering her as fast as he could, and Wendy grabbed Kyle's other hand and put it on one of the boobs.

"I want you to make me cum" said Wendy; as Kyle kept fingering her over and over for about five minutes causing her to moan in absolute pleasure as she came on Kyle's finger. As Wendy went under the covers and took his hardened cock in her mouth. And sucked on it; and licked it just like she did earlier, Wendy started slowly licking Kyle's cock from his balls to his dick hole a few times before taking him back into her mouth.

And did the same thing other and other again until he shot loads of cum which landed in her hair, "It's okay I'll wash it off later" said Wendy reaching for her robe and pulled a square package before opening it pulling out a condom. Before checking which way it rolled out then put it in her mouth before putting it over Kyle's cock using her mouth, "What? Just because you and Bebe are about to have a second child and as much as I love Tyler, you are not fathering my second one Bebe would kill me and Stan would Kill you" said Wendy.

Before climbing on top of him as he pushed inside of Wendy, "AHHH!" moaned Wendy as Kyle started slowly thrusting in and out, as Kyle picked up speed and played with her boobs and sucked her tits like a baby, causing Wendy to moan in bliss with his hot breath on her back, and Wendy grabbed Kyle's arse like a tree trunk in a hurricane, causing Kyle to grab hers just as hard and he started massaging her nice firm butt squeezing shaking and rubbing the cheeks together, as his thrusting started getting faster and faster, "Fuck me, fuck me" demanded Wendy as Kyle fucked her over and over again, Before cuming inside his rubber.

Kyle pulled out of Wendy and removed his condom before throwing it in the bin, "My arse" said Wendy, "Ha?" asked Kyle, "I want your cock in my arse" demanded Wendy as she rolled over until Kyle was on top. Wendy put her legs over her head; showing her pussy and tight pink butthole, as she pushed Kyle's face in her crotch, "Lick" demanded Wendy, as Kyle dragged his tongue around Wendy's butthole clockwise and anti clockwise a few times before sticking his tongue in and out redyeing her arse for his cock. "Oh god don't stop Kyle don't you fucking stop" demanded Wendy. As Kyle went faster and faster; causing Wendy all sorts of pleasure.

"Fuck me, fuck me right fucking now" demanded Wendy; Kyle didn't bother using another condom since you can't get someone pregnant thru Anal; Kyle just shoved his cock in Wendy's arse and fucked her arsehole. As hard and fast as he could, "Fuck Me!" moaned Wendy, in bliss as Kyle kept stretching her rectum with his cock, and he played with her nipples and pussy as he kept thrusting; "Oh god, oh god that feels so fucking good" moaned Wendy as Kyle pushed further inside her before cuming in her butthole. Kyle pulled out then did something he didn't do before, he went under the covers and shoving his face I her crotch and eating her out, "Oh fuck" moaned Wendy as Kyle shoved his tongue in her pussy and dragged it up and down her clit causing her to cum.

As Kyle came back up and Wendy went to take a shower to get Kyle's cum out of her hair. MEANWHILE IN STAN AND WENDY'S ROOM Bebe was already nude and she had already pulled Stan's underwear and her mouth was wrapped around Stan's cock. And he was moaning in pleasure until he came, then Stan turned Bebe around until Bebe's legs were facing him, the he flipped her over and shoved his nose in her arse and started sniffing her arse and fingering her pussy. Until he made her cum, "Okay then" said Bebe putting a condom over Stan's dick; "now fuck me: demanded Bebe as Stan rolled her back over until she was facing her.

Then he shoved his cock inside her pussy and thrusted in and out of her over and over again; "Oh fuck!" moaned Bebe as Stan fucked her pussy as hard and fast as he could, "Oh god that feels good" moaned Bebe as Stan fucked her as hard and fast as he could and he eventually came inside of his rubber, Stan pulled out and thru his condom off and threw it out before pushing inside of her butthole and thrusted in and out before cuming in her butt. Then collapsed next to her, and they both fell asleep.

MEANWHILE

Wendy had just finished washing her hair, when she heard someone walk into the shower. Wendy poked her head out of the shower to see that Emily had hobbled in on her crutches to go to the bathroom and was only half awake, so she wouldn't have realised that Wendy was in the shower, Once Wendy heard the toilet flush she climbed out and put a towel on. Before drying off and putting her night gown on, and Helped Emily wash her hands because of her leg; "Oh sorry Wendy I didn't realise you were in here. I only came in here to pee" said Emily, "It's okay Emily you're only half awake" replied Wendy kissing her head.

"Okay let's get you back to bed" said Wendy picking her up and carrying her back to Tyler and Jake's room, since she was staying in their room due to What Kyle and Wendy and Stan and Bebe had done and put her back in bed; before kissing Her son Jake Tommy and Emily in the head, then she decided to sleep with the kids, before climbing into bed with Tyler Jake Tommy and Emily and fell asleep.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER9 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE, PS SORRY IT'S SHORTER THAN THE OTHER CHAPTERS I HAVE BEEN BUSEY AND I COULDN'T THINK OF A LOT BUT I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGER ENDNOTE


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYBODY I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER10 OF SOUTHPARK NEXT GENERATION IT'S WHEN EMILY ENDS UP CATCHING WHAT TYLER AND JAKE HAVE AND WENDY AND BEBE EXPERIMENT WITH EACHOTHER R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

The next morning Wendy woke between her sick son and his friend. As they both cuddled into her; and the sounds of Emily and Tommy snoring; as Bebe came in to see. Her best friend sleeping with her son and his best friend; Bebe just rolled her eyes and quietly laughed. As she rubbed her swollen belly and went downstairs to make her morning coffee she'd make breakfast later, and Wendy was unable to get up because of her being pinned down by her sleeping son and his best friend. As she saw Emily reach for the bed side table and pull herself up before grabbing her crutches and hobbling to the bathroom, 'Blarg' she puked in the toilet. 'God I think I've caught what Jake and Tyler have' she thought to herself, "Emily you okay?" asked Wendy; "Yea I think Jake and Tyler gave me what they have" replied Emily, hobbling back out on her crutches and hobbled back in and went back to bed; as Bebe walked by again. "Morning Wendy" said Bebe, "Morning I think these two gave Emily the flu" giggled Wendy, "Really?" asked Bebe. "Yea she was throwing up in the toilet then she just got back into bed and fell asleep again" replied Wendy as Bebe felt Emily's forehead, "yea she's a little warm" said Bebe as she felt something pull her into bed and snuggle into her. "Wendy Tyler just pulled me into bed" said Bebe, as she felt a sleeping Tyler wrap his little arms around her probably thinking she was Wendy, as Jake made the same mistake with Wendy; "Oh well they're both three" replied Wendy; "So how was Kyle last night?" asked Bebe since the kids were fast asleep; "He was amazing, how was Stan?" asked Wendy, "Incredible however nothing beats your own husband's dick" replied Wendy since they were both between Tyler and Jake; Bebe put her hand on Wendy's leg and moved it up her nightie; and rubbed her pussy thru her panties. "Bebe although that does feel good I don't think it's a good idea with our sons, and you and Kyle's six year old cousin and her boyfriend, Oh god" Wendy muttered as Bebe put her fingers up the side of her panties and putting them in Wendy's pussy.

"Bebe stop I do love it but I don't want the kids waking up and seeing this" said Wendy; "Okay then we'll finish this later" replied Bebe kissing Wendy before leaning over and kissing Jake accidently waking Tyler, "MMM" he whined 'BLARG' he threw up on Bebe, before getting up and throwing up again and slipping in it getting it all over his jet black hair; "aw lovely" said Bebe, "what?" asked Wendy, "Tyler woke up and the first thing he did is throw up on me, then he threw up on the floor and slipped in it getting some in his hair, "Damn it" said Wendy, "Well I need to get changed now anyway so I could put him in the bath if you want. Because knowing what Jake's like he's not going to be letting you up anytime soon" replied Bebe. "Come sweetie let's get you washed up" said Bebe, she'd just make Kyle or Stan clean the floor as she picked the little three year old up, and took him into her and Kyle's bathroom so she could change. She was glad that she had Tyler facing the other way tho; because she walked in on Kyle still naked. "Morning babe" said Kyle, "Kyle, as nice as that is you might wanna cover it up, I told Wendy I'd chuck him in the bath" replied Babe. "Why can't Wendy do it?" asked Kyle; "I walked pass the kids bedroom to see Wendy squished between Jake and Tyler so I lay down too and Tyler cuddled me and Jake cuddled Wendy. And Tyler threw up on me; then he threw up on the floor and slipped in it so it's in his hair. And you know what Jake is like when he wants a cuddle he doesn't let you up anytime soon. I don't think he'll make an exception for Wendy; oh and since you're up now I'm giving you the honour of cleaning up his vomit. Oh and Emily caught the flu from Tyler and Jake" replied Bebe.

As Kyle put his boxers and pants on, before kissing Bebe and walking into the kids bedroom to see his son cuddled into Wendy who was on her phone, "want me to get him off you Wendy?" asked Kyle, "no he's fine, I have to admit you're really good in bed" replied Wendy recalling from the night before when Bebe and Wendy fucked each other's husbands, "Thanks, but I'll bet Stan's dick is bigger" said Kyle, "No you're both just as big yours might be a little bigger than Stan's but that's just because you're circumcised" replied Wendy as she felt Jake put a finger down her underwear. "And just what in the world do you think you're doing?" asked Wendy, "what I saw Mummy do it to you" replied Jake, "Well that's because you're Mummy was being very silly, so don't touch people down there" said Wendy, "What?" asked Kyle, "He put his hand down my panties" replied Wendy, "what he's just a curios kid, but where did he learn it?" asked Kyle, "Probably because of Bebe" replied Wendy. "Ha?" asked Kyle, "just before Tyler woke up and threw up on her and the floor, she tried putting her hand down my pants too so I guess he was awake" replied Wendy, "sorry Miss Marsh" said Jake. "Don't be sweetie just don't touch people there" replied Wendy as felt a wet patch form around them. "Hey Kyle" said Wendy, "yea?" asked Kyle, "Where do keep his clothes?" asked Wendy, "in that cupboard why?" asked Kyle, "Well while you're at it after you've cleaned up Tyler's vomit you might wanna change the sheets while I get him into some dry clothes" replied Wendy. "He have another wet night?" asked Kyle, "Yep" replied Wendy, "Come on honey let's get you changed" said Wendy, "But who's going to change the sheets Miss Marsh?" asked Jake, "Your daddy's going to do that" replied Wendy; as she helped Jake out of bed and Emily and Tommy shared an air matrass since Tyler and Jake took up a lot of space.

Wendy put Jake down and unbuttoned his pyjama shirt, before pulling it off of his shoulders and put it on the floor, then she pulled off his pyjama pants and helped him get his feet out, as she pulled his pull-ups off which he and Tyler wore to bed, leaving him naked, "Miss Marsh" said Jake, "Yea?" asked Wendy going into the cupboard to pick out some pyjamas for Jake since he and Tyler were sick and needed to rest. "You've got some wee on you" replied Jake. "Oh yea it would appear so, your wee" said Wendy lying him on his back and kneeling on his knees, and tickling his little tummy, "Miss Marsh are you trying to touch my willy because you told me that we shouldn't touch each other in those places" said Jake, "No I'm tickling your cute little tummy, why is it that whenever you and Tyler have a wet night, and we get you out of your wet pyjamas that you ask us if we're trying to play with your willies we'd never touch you there?" asked Wendy as she put some fresh Mysterion underpants on his feet then slid them up; before putting another pair of pyjama pants on him. Before putting a pyjama top on him. "You're not walking around nude when you're sick Jake Broflovski" said Wendy as he hugged her and she hugged him back, "and carried him out of the cupboard and into the bedroom again where Kyle put some sheets on him again. "God both Tyler and Jake would go to anyone for a cuddle well anyone they know and that's not a stranger, since they know not to talk to strangers" said Wendy placing Jake back in bed and putting the blankets over him before going into her and Stan's room and putting on a fresh top and pair of pants, then went back into the kids room and sat down with Jake and Kyle put his son's wet pyjamas in the wash to be cleaned; before kissing him on the cheek then he kissed Emily while she slept and ruffled Tommy's hair.

MEANWHILE.

Bebe had just gotten Tyler undressed and had changed her nightie and put it in the wash; "Sorry for throwing up on you Miss Broflovski" said Tyler, "Don't be Tyler you're not well and Emily got what you and Jake have too" replied Bebe putting plastic bag over Tyler's arm cast so it wouldn't get damaged from the bath water as she placed an elastic band over in to make it water tight. Then she filled the tub with hot soapy water; and placed a vomit covered Tyler inside and got a wash cloth and washed him down; "okay Tyler sit down" said Bebe, as Tyler sat down and Bebe got some children's shampoo and smeared it thru Tyler's vomit covered hair; "okay on three, 1,2,3" said Bebe dunking his head in and out of the water really fast, "Again, again!" said Tyler, As Bebe did it a few more times until his hair was rinsed out and all the vomit in his hair was gone. "Now I can see your nice black hair" said Bebe as she lifted Tyler out of the tub and since the door was closed and the door knob was out of his reach, he couldn't run off even tho he was sick he'd still try running; "You're not running off on me Mr" said Bebe wrapping him in a towel and drying him off then noticed a mosquito bite on his cute little butt. "He-he-he" giggled Bebe, "What?" asked Tyler, "you've got a Mosquito bite on your bum" replied Bebe removing the plastic bag off of his arm and Tyler tried scratching it causing it to bleed a little, "Miss Broflovski I'm bleeding" said Tyler turning around, "Yes because you scratched the Mosquito bite so much you caused it to bleed, come here" replied Bebe, as Bebe got some toilet Paper and folded it up and told him to hold it where it was bleeding, as she went into the medicine cabinet; and pulled out the yu-gi-oh bandaids she had for whenever Jake hurt himself, then she placed it on Tyler's butt, then kissed it better.

"Miss Broflovski can you kiss my Willy please?" asked Tyler, "No I can kiss your butt but I can't kiss your willy I've told you and Jake that a few times before Tyler, "Miss Broflovski" said Tyler, "Yes?" replied Bebe, "I gotta do a poo" replied Tyler, "oh hold on sweetie I'll give you some privacy" said Bebe walking out of the bathroom and let Tyler use the toilet, Bebe waited a few minutes outside, "Miss Broflovski I'm done" said Tyler from outside the Bathroom, as Bebe walked back in and grabbed some toilet paper and whipped Tyler's butt clean and put the toilet paper in the toilet and flushed it. As Tyler washed his hands, and Bebe washed her own; "okay let's get you dressed because you're not walking around naked when you're sick" said Bebe, "Okay" replied Tyler as Bebe carried him into Stan and Wendy's room where Stan was getting dressed. "Stan where do you keep his spare clothes?" asked Bebe carrying his naked son inside. "Yea they're in the cupboard, why is he nude if his sick; and why is there a bandaid on his arse?" asked Stan; "well I walked past the kids bedroom this morning, to see Wendy cuddled into the boys; so I join them and he cuddled into me and Jake cuddled into Wendy, Tyler woke up and threw up on me and then got out of bed and threw up on the floor and slipped in it and got it in his hair; since Jake was cuddled up to Wendy, I know Jake and I know because of how much he loves his cuddles he doesn't let anyone up until he wants to get up. Just like Tyler too, so I doubted he'd make any exceptions with Wendy; so I got him into the bath while Kyle cleaned up his vomit, and the bandaid is because when I got him out of the bath, I had just dried him off and noticed a mosquito bite on his butt, and he scratched it too hard and caused it to bleed" replied Bebe.

"Okay" said Stan getting up luckily for Tyler's sake he'd slept in his boxers as he got up and kissed his son on the head and went for a shower. As Bebe went into the cupboard and took Tyler in with her so he wouldn't run off. "Okay let's see, would you like to wear these undies?" asked Bebe, showing Tyler a pair of banana in pyjamas underpants, "no" replied Tyler, "Okay how about these ones?" she asked again; showing him his Yu-Gi-Oh undies, "no I wanna wear these ones" replied Tyler showing her his Human kite undies. "Okay hey Jake has a pair of Mysterion undies too" said Bebe as she helped Tyler into his underpants; then she helped him into his spare pyjama pants and pyjama top since him and Jake were sick and Bebe and Wendy let them stay in their pyjamas whenever they got sick. "Thank you Miss Broflovski" said Tyler hugging Bebe, "Oh and Miss Broflovski can you please turn around?" asked Tyler. "Okay" replied Bebe turning around; as Tyler pulled the back of her pants and panties down and kissed her bare arse on both cheeks;"Oy! Why you cheeky little monkey" giggled Bebe. When Bebe turned around she saw Tyler grinning at her cheekily; Bebe picked Tyler up and lay him on his parent's bed before lifting his shirt up and she started tickling his cute little belly button and she started blowing on it. "HE-HE-HE It tickles Miss Broflovski it tickles" giggled Tyler as Bebe Stoped since he was sick, "I guess I did deserve that after I did it to you" said Bebe hugging him. Tyler hugged her back; "Want me to take you to your Mummy?" asked Bebe, "Yes please" replied Tyler as she carried him back to the kids room. To see Wendy and Jake watching TV with Emily and Tommy, "I hope you're happy Bebe" said Wendy, with sarcasm in her voice; "What?" asked Bebe, "you how you put your hand down my panties earlier?" asked Wendy, "Yea" replied Bebe.

"Well turns out Jake was awake and saw you; and when I thought he was asleep after you left he put his own hand down my panties. I told him not to and I tickled him for it once I got him out of his pyjamas because he wet the bed and got a little pee on my pyjamas too" giggled Wendy. "Well guess what Tyler did when I was getting him dressed" said Bebe, "what?" asked Wendy, "he asked me to turn around, he pulled my pants and panties down and kissed my butt" replied Bebe giggled Bebe. "Did he?" asked Wendy, "I tickled him for it" replied Bebe, "Mummy Miss Broflovski put a bandaid on my bum look" said Tyler turning around and dropping his pants showing Wendy the bandaid on his cute little bum. "Why'd you put a bandaid on his butt?" asked Wendy, "When I got him out of the bath, I dried him off I noticed a Mosquito bite on his butt, and I told him, anyway he scratched it too hard and it started bleeding, so I put a bandaid on it and kissed it better which is probably why he kissed my butt" replied Bebe, as Wendy gave Tyler's butt a kiss too" as Tyler put his pants back on' and Wendy felt Jake pull her panties down and do the same thing to her. "Oh you two maybe sick but that obviously hasn't stopped you from being cheeky, has it?" asked Wendy as Tyler kissed her butt too, "Tyler" said Wendy, as she kissed Jake's bare butt too and they both cuddled her again. "Yea they did that to me once" said Emily; "really?" asked Wendy, "The day I had my operation they both pulled the back of my pants and under pants down and did it at the same time, so I did the same thing to them" replied Emily, "Oh that's right you told us about that" said Wendy as she kissed her son on the cheek, and Bebe kissed Jake on his chubby little cheeks.

"I think I should get these kids their breakfast" said Bebe, "Need some help?" asked Wendy, "I'm good thanks" replied Bebe walking downstairs to make Tyler Jake Emily and Tommy their breakfast, she knew even tho they were sick but they still needed to eat; as she began to cook and she felt her pants and panties being pulled down, "Boys stop it" said Bebe as she felt something poke against her arsehole. "What boys?" asked Kyle, about to enter her; "Oh I thought it was Tyler or Jake and shouldn't you be getting off to work?" replied Bebe; "aw Baby don't you like it?" asked Kyle in a seductive tone grinding his cock against her butthole. "Oh you know I'll always love your cock in both my holes, but not only do I not want Tyler or Jake or any of the other kids to see us fucking, I also don't want my darling husband to get in trouble with his police captain for being late" replied Bebe, as Kyle fingered her. "Until you tell me why you thought I was Tyler or Jake I'm not going to stop" said Kyle playfully as he kept fingering her faster and with more fingers rubbing his dick against her crack and his fingers against her clit, "Ah fuck, well when I was giving Tyler a bath after I dried him off I noticed a mosquito bite on his arse, and he oh god! He scratched it to hard causing it to bleed, so I put a bandaid on it and kissed it better; anyway when I was getting him dressed he pretty much pulled my pants down lick you just did Oh Fuck! And kissed my arse, then he and Jake did it to both me and Wendy" replied Bebe thru moans of the pleasure Kyle was giving her. But just as Kyle was about to make her cum he stopped and pulled her pants and panties up and Kyle put his dick away, "Arsehole" Bebe muttered playfully, "What you didn't like it?" asked Kyle, "Oh I did I loved it but I'm calling you an arsehole, because you stopped just as I was about to cum" replied Bebe flipping him off.

As Kyle went to get changed for work and Bebe finished making Breakfast, as Kyle came back downstairs and kissed his wife. "I have to work late tonight, love you" said Kyle, "Okay love you too" replied Bebe, kissing him. As he went upstairs and kissed Jake and Emily goodbye and left. As Wendy came downstairs, and helped Bebe cook, "Kyle can be such an arsehole" said Bebe; "What's he done?" asked Wendy, "Well when I was trying to make breakfast, he came downstairs; then he pulled his dick out and snuck up behind me. After which he attempted to have anal; then because when he pulled my pants and panties down, I thought it was Tyler and Jake again, when he asked me why I thought it was Tyler and Jake. He started grinding his cock against my crack and fingering my pussy, over and over again; I wasn't complaining, but I was trying to make breakfast; not only that I didn't want the kids coming down and becoming scarred for life, nor did I want him to be late, when I told him what the boys did. He stopped, he stopped just as he was about to make me cum" replied Bebe. "That is an arsehole thing to do" said Wendy. "Yea now I'm horny as fuck; and he has to work late" replied Bebe; Wendy got an idea; she always shared with her best friend; Since Stan was going to work in the afternoon; and would also have to work late. So she'd get her sex when she played with Bebe later on. "Hey Bebe, you know if you're really that horny; and since Stan's going to work at lunch and is also working late. You can go fuck Stan while I finish making breakfast" said Wendy; "Are you sure Wendy?" asked Bebe, "Yea as long as you use a condom and you don't tell Kyle. Beside, "I can get some later on when we play with each other" replied Wendy.

"Wendy you do know I was only joking when I said that don't you?" asked Bebe, "Well I'm not" replied Wendy turning Bebe around and kissing her. Then put a hand down Bebe's tracksuit pants and panties and fingered her best friend's pussy giving her a taste of what would come that night. "Okay thanks Wendy oh and I look forward to our fun tonight" said Bebe kissing Wendy's lips; as she passed Bebe a condom and she went upstairs and into Stan and Wendy's room; as Stan was asleep and Bebe slipped under the covers and unbuttoned the hole in Stan's boxers, which Is all he was sleeping in then she reached into his boxers and pulled his soft un erect cock out and begun to stroke it; Bebe could feel Stan's dick harden, as she took it into her mouth and sucked and licked it, as she stuck her tongue in his dick hole. And flicking it around; Stan let out a moan as he woke and looked under the covers expecting to find Wendy; but instead he found Bebe his best friend's wife sucking his cock. "Bebe what are you doing?" asked Stan, "Oh good you're awake" replied Bebe removing her nightie and tracksuit pants and panties leaving her nude. Bebe licked and kissed Stan's earlobe then whispered into his ear. "Wendy gave me permission to have sex with you again. Because Kyle played with me in the kitchen; but stopped just as I was about to cum. So Wendy knowing How horny I am; and that you and Kyle are working late tonight, She gave me permission to have you make up for it" replied Bebe shoving her swollen DD tits in his face and her swollen two month pregnant belly on his belly; as Stan gave in and started to motor boat her; "Oh fuck don't you fucking stop Stan Marsh!" demanded Bebe as she grabbed Stan's hand and pushed his fingers in her soaking wet pussy; then she grabbed another one of his fingers and shoved it up her arsehole.

Stan started thrusting his fingers in and out of her pussy and Butthole, Bebe felt it she knew she was about to cum. But wanted to savour the moment; "Stop!" demanded Bebe, "what's wrong?" asked Stan, "I don't want to cum yet" replied Bebe as she got the condom Wendy had given her, and checked the expiration date and opened it before checking it for holes or leaks, when she saw there were no holes or leaks she placed it over Stan's cock; as she sat on it; Stan's protected tip just touching her pussy. "Fuck me, fuck me right now!" demanded Bebe as Stan thrusted inside her, "AHH!" moaned Bebe as Stan pushed his full length inside her. And started furiously pounding Bebe over and over again, trying not to make a lot of noise not wanting the kids to interrupt; as Stan gripped her nice firm arse and massaged her butt cheeks; Bebe knew from the night before, that Stan had a special power on lasting in bed and giving her or Wendy the best orgasms all thou Kyle gave her orgasms just as good tho. "Oh God Bebe, I'm going to cum" moaned Stan, "OH Fuck me too" replied Bebe "AHHH!" they moaned cuming together; as Stan pulled out and threw out the condom and Bebe went under the covers and pulled Stan's foreskin back exposing his pink tip and licking the remaining bits of cum off of Stan's exposed pink tip. Then she gave it a kiss and put it back in his boxers as she kissed his cheek; and Bebe put her clothes back on. And went into the kid's bedroom to see that it was empty; and she went downstairs to see the kids having breakfast Wendy decided to let the kids eat in the nude so if they got any jam on them it'd be on themselves and not their pyjamas; as Wendy, gave Bebe a cup of coffee.

"Thanks for letting me fuck your husband" said Bebe whispering into Wendy's ear as not to let the kids hear their discussion, "It's okay" replied Wendy; "Hey Tyler why is there a bandaid on your butt?" asked Emily, "I scratched a mosquito bite too hard and it bled" replied Tyler finishing his breakfast as he was covered in jam; so Wendy didn't regret letting them have their breakfast naked so they wouldn't get it on their clothes; they'd get them dressed again after another bath. Tyler sat on Emily being careful of her leg and facing her so he could cuddle her easier; "yes Tyler I love you too" said a surprised Emily hugging him and kissing his little Jam covered cheek; al thou he got her entire body covered in jam; as Jake cuddled Tommy getting him covered in jam too; "Emily can please have some coffee?" asked Tyler, "Hmm let me think about that for a second; heck no" replied Emily; as Wendy walked in, "They climbed onto us I guess he cuddled me this way so he could get a better cuddle, getting us entirely covered in jam" said Emily, "It's fine Emily" replied Wendy kissing both her and Tyler on the cheek since now that Tyler and Jake had gotten her sick too it's not like they could have made her worst. "Okay are you guys done with your breakfast?" asked Wendy, "Yea and I think Jake and Tyler are too. But they just want a cuddle I don't think I'll be able to get him off" replied Emily; "Hey Emily you could tickle him I'll tell you where he's most ticklish on his belly button under his shoulders on his sides, under his feet, under his knee caps and here's where his most ticklish between his groin and thigh" replied Wendy whispering into her ear, "what so he's most ticklish on his wiener?" asked Emily, "No honey it's very close to that but you know that little gap between your leg and your privets?" asked Wendy. "Yea that's where he's most ticklish in that gap" replied Wendy, "Oh okay" said Emily; "what?" asked Tyler, "Nothing could you lie in my lap?" asked Emily, "Okay" replied Tyler as he lay down on her lap.

And Wendy held his legs seeing his wiener was in the way, "Tyler I want you to move your willy to the side" said Emily; "okay" replied Tyler moving it to his other leg, as Emily put her hand between his groin and thigh "wait I need someone to hold his arms because I don't want him to fall back on his head" said Emily as Tommy stood up Still holding Jake, "here Tommy "I'll take Jake" said Bebe; as she took Jake off of him and Tommy sat in a chair right next to Tyler's head so he could use Tommy's lap as a pillow. As Emily started tickling him right where he was most ticklish; "HA HE EMILY IT TICKLES" giggled Tyler uncontrollably. "You gonna get up and have a bath?" asked Emily, "Yes okay" replied Tyler, as Emily stopped tickling him and Wendy took Jake Tyler Emily and Tommy up for a bath as they put a plastic bag over Emily's leg and on Tyler's arm so they wouldn't get their casts water damaged. Since Tommy and Emily were also still little kids they were all able to fit them in, "Hey Emily Tommy can you guys please do us a favour and make sure these two don't run off we'll only be gone for a couple of minutes" said Bebe; "Sure" replied Emily and Tommy, As Emily sat on the end of the bath Tub as Tyler went up to her and cuddled her again. "Tyler do you want a cuddle after our bath?" asked Emily, "yea" replied Tyler, kissing Emily's cheek and tried tickling her under her arm. "Sorry Tyler I'm not ticklish there" said Emily, "You're not ticklish?" asked Tyler, "Oh I am ticklish you'll just have to find out where I'm ticklish", Emily got an idea "you and Jake on the other hand are ticklish all over" replied Emily grabbing Tyler and blowing on his cute little belly button, "HA-HA-HA-HA IT TICKLES EMILY IT TICKLES" giggled Tyler uncontrollably, as Emily kept belly kissing him.

Then she stopped, "Tyler can you tell Tommy to bring Jake over?" asked Emily, as Tyler walked to where Tommy and Jake were as Tommy was washing him down with a sponge. "Jake Emily wants you" said Tyler as Tommy finished washing him down he'd let Emily finish what she needed with Jake to do his hair. "Yes Emily?" asked Jake; "You know I love you and Tyler right?" asked Emily, "Yea why?" asked Jake, "Good then I can do this without you getting upset" replied Emily as Tyler walked over again and Emily washed Jake's afro. "Okay you two we're going to play a game" said Emily, "What is it?" asked Tyler and Jake; "It's called guess where we're ticklish, you boys have to see if you can find where I'm most ticklish and the first one to find where I'm most ticklish wins and I'll tickle the looser, just don't touch my knee; and if you can't I'll tickle you both; and I know exactly where both of you are ticklish and it's a game we can play, in the bath or in bed okay?" asked Emily; "Okay" replied both the boys. "So do we begin?" asked Tyler; "Yes" replied Emily as Tyler tried tickling Emily on her tummy, "And Jake tried tickling her under her armpit, "Sorry boys you have two more lives" said Emily, as They tried tickling her on her sides causing her to let out a slight. "Wow you both found one of her ticklish spots" said Tommy, As Tyler kept tickling her sides and Jake knew where he was most ticklish under his knee caps, so he thought that's where he'd try so he went up to her god knee and put his little hand under her good knee cap; and started tickling her under her knee cap, causing her to start giggling uncontrollably, "HA-HA-HE Jake found another really ticklish spot" said Emily.

"I think Jake won Tyler you know what that means?" asked Emily, "What?" asked Tyler, "When you and I are lying down I'm going to tickle you over and over again" replied Emily kissing him and Jake's cheeks and kissed Tommy, "Emily can we please play that again another time that was really fun, "It sure was and yes we can play it we'll play it quite often" replied Emily, "Oh you guys washed the boys down, we heard giggling what's going on?" asked Bebe. "That me Bebe, I came up with a new game that we're going to play quite often, "What is it?" asked Bebe, "It's when they have to find where I'm most ticklish and the first one to find it wins and the loser I get to tickle over and over again, and if they both loos I know exactly where both of these two are ticklish the most, Jake's ticklish spots I've known since he was a baby, and Wendy told me all of Tyler's ticklish spots earlier" replied Emily, "Oh cool who won?" asked Bebe. "Jake was the winner he got me under my knee cap but It was my good one, and once we finish our bath, I already promised Both of them a cuddle anyway but when we're in bed after a bath I'm going to Tickle Tyler over and over again" replied Emily, "Oh that sounds like fun" said Bebe, "Yea they both really enjoyed it" replied Emily; "Oh I bet they did" said Bebe, "We sure did Mummy" replied Jake. "Oh I see you and Tyler are both squeaky clean" said Bebe, "Yep Emily and Tommy washed us just before we started playing" replied Bebe, as she helped Emily and Tommy wash up, "Oh and Bebe" said Emily, "Yea?" asked Bebe, "is it okay if you only put Pants on Tyler so when I tickle him; I'll have easier access to his tummy?" asked Emily.

"Okay" replied Bebe, "Miss Broflovski where's Mummy?" asked Tyler, "She's cleaning the kitchen Tyler" replied Bebe, as She helped them out and Bebe made sure that the bandaid was Still on Tyler's butt; as she dried them off and got them into their pyjamas "Actually Bebe, "Maybe because Wendy told me Tyler's also ticklish under his knee caps so Tommy and I will help him into his pyjamas after woods" said Emily, "Okay as long as you get him dressed after woods" replied Bebe, instead of getting them into their pyjamas Bebe trusted them to help get themselves dressed and Tyler and Jake dressed and Tommy got his boxers on because he was just leaving it between the three of them as Bebe helped them into bed as she kissed them; "Okay boys once I've finished tickling Tyler, we'll play the game again a few more times today then we'll get dressed" said Emily kissing them; "You ready Tyler?" asked Wendy, "Jake where should I tickle Tyler first?" asked Emily, "he's willy like you did earlier at breakfast" replied Jake, "No besides I tickled him on his thigh, where else should I tickle him?" asked Emily; "he's belly button blow on his belly button" whispered Jake; "Okay" said Emily as Jake helped her position herself on Tyler's side because of her leg. "You ready Tyler?" asked Emily, "Yes" replied Tyler, as she placed on hand gently on his chest and the other on his legs; "Okay Tyler on three one, two three!" said Emily lunging in and blowing on Tyler's little Tummy, "HA-HA-HE- HE-HE-EH" giggled Tyler uncontrollably; and while she was blowing on his tummy; she used the hand that was holding his legs down. To tickle him under his knee caps at the same time she was blowing on his tummy.

Emily kept tickling and tickling and tickling until she accidentally made Tyler pee on her; "EWW" said Emily, "I'm sorry Emily" replied Tyler flinching, "Tyler I'm not gonna hit you I'd never do that it was an accident" said Emily cuddling him as Tommy got them a towel since he luckily didn't get any on the sheets and Jake and Tyler helped wipe Emily down then had her lying on the bed as her head was touching the pillow. "What are you two doing?" asked Emily; "You said we could keep playing after you've finished tickling Me" replied Tyler, giving her a kiss as she kissed him back, and Jake and Tyler kissed her over and over again, "I thought you guys were going to tickle me" said Emily kissing them back, "We will soon" replied Tyler kissing her little cheeks and face and body but remembered to stop themselves when they got to her privets; "either you boys tickle me right now or I tickle you both, Tyler try winning this time I know it's hard with your arm but try beating Jake remember this time no tickling my knee caps" said Emily, "Why it's how Jake won the last time?" asked Tyler, "I know but that's why and you can't tickle me there, and the other knee cap is casted and hurts when someone touches it; besides I promise you that there are plenty of other parts of me that are ticklish but there's a rule I forgot to mention in the bath we're not allowed to tickle privet parts" said Emily, "What will happen If we do Emily?" asked Tyler, "If you tickle me in my privet part or Jake in his or if Jake does it to you. You get tickled in your most ticklish spots. And I know full well where you boys are most ticklish" replied Emily.

"You can start" said Emily, as Jake and Tyler got to work really quickly, as Tommy whispered something into Tyler's ear while Emily wasn't looking, as Tyler went from trying to tickle her elbows and Jake was trying to find somewhere that was ticklish; Tyler got to Emily's belly button, and started blowing on it. Once again causing her to giggle uncontrollably as Tyler kept blowing her tummy, as Wendy came in to see him tickling her belly button, "What's going on you three?" asked Wendy "We're playing a game Mummy" replied Tyler, "Bebe told me about that I think it's a good idea" said Wendy "Who won?" well no doubt Tyler one this time as Jake tried one final attempt to win by trying to tickle her where she tickled Tyler earlier; but missed and got her privets, "Ah Jake you knew the rule and what would happen if you tickled people there besides Tyler won. "As Wendy helped Emily roll over; "Hey Tyler where should I tickle him I'm tickling him more as punishment for tickling me in my privets" said Emily. "That sounds fair" replied Wendy, "Yes the rule of the game was that there's to be no tickling of anyone's privets whoever breaks that rule gets tickled more and in more ticklish areas and I've known exactly what parts of Jake are the most ticklish since he was a baby, "Who got tickled last time?" asked Wendy. "Tyler but I accidentally made him pee on me oh and the winner gets to choose where I tickle the looser first" replied Emily, "Now Tyler where should I tickle Jake first?" asked Emily. "Hmm maybe under his feet" replied Tyler "oh that's a good area he's nice and ticklish there, so where should I tickle him next?" asked Emily, "HIMM I can think on a few more places, how about where My Mummy told you to tickle me this morning and under his knees. Blow on his tummy under his elbows then kiss him all over" replied Tyler whispering.

"Oh yes Jake's nice and ticklish in those areas thankyou Tyler" replied Emily kissing his head; "Jake show me your feet" said Emily, Jake complied immediately. "Wendy could you please hold Jake down for me?" asked Emily, "Okay" replied Wendy holding Jake's little legs down; as his feet were right in front of her, "One two three!" said Emily as she started tickling Jake's feet. Causing him to giggle uncontrollably as she kept tickling her second little cousin's feet over and over again; "Okay Emily tickle him near his leg" said Tyler. "Okay" replied Emily as Wendy let Jake go and moved him up a little further; "Jake I need you to move your willy out of the way so can tickle you thigh and groin" said Emily, as Jake reluctantly held his wiener out of the way as Emily tickled him on his thigh and groin, once again causing him to giggle uncontrollably;"Okay Tyler where next?" asked Emily, "HMM How about you tickle him under his knees" Replied Tyler, "Okay" said Emily as Wendy rolled Jake over, and Emily tickled him under his knee caps, "HA-HA-HA-HE-HE-HE IT TICKLES EMILY IT TICKLES IT TICKLES SO MUCH!" giggled Jake as Emily didn't stop and she kept tickling him; "where next Tyler?" asked Emily "HMM how about under his arms" replied Tyler, "Okay" said Emily as Wendy moved Jake to where he had his head in Emily's lap. As she tickled him under his arms, which was one of his most ticklish spots but Emily knew exactly where he was ticklish the most, but she stuck to Tyler's plan, as she tickled his arm pits. For a little while longer; "Okay where next Tyler?" asked Emily, "where's Jake most ticklish Emily?" asked Tyler. "His belly button" replied Emily whispering into his ear; as Wendy spun him around again; "Yea tickle him there Emily tickle him there" said Tyler.

"Jake Prepare yourself Wendy can you please hold him down this is where Jake is most ticklish" said Emily; "Okay where is it?" asked Wendy, "I'm gonna blow on his belly button it's how Tyler won and what I did to Tyler when Jake won" replied Emily whispering, "okay" said Wendy; as Emily brought Jake closer to her; "You ready Jake?" asked Emily, Jake nodded, as Emily put her face on his little tummy and started blowing on it. "AHHHHHH AHHE EH EHE HA HE" giggled Jake really loudly as Emily kept going for five more minutes then she stopped; "Now kiss him all other" said Tyler as Emily begun kissing him over and over all over his little face neck chest tummy and belly button but kissed down his leg since she didn't want to kiss his privets; once she got to his little toes. Wendy Started kissing Tyler all over too. Emily gently rolled him over and kissed his back and she even kissed his cute little butt, as Jake hugged Emily, "Emily can we please play one more time?" asked Jake. "It's up to Wendy" replied Emily, "I guess one more then you all need rest because this may have cheered you guys up a little bit because you're technically still sick" replied Wendy, "Okay once more time you two then we need to get back into our clothes and we need to rest until dinner" replied Emily, "Hey Emily?' asked Wendy, "yea?" asked Emily, "What happens if they don't successfully tickle you?" asked Wendy, "If they don't end up tickling me; I tickle both of them" replied Emily; "oh okay" said Wendy. As Wendy went out of the room to help Bebe with Dinner; "Remember one more time then we rest" said Emily, "Will we still be able to cuddle you Emily" asked Jake; "of course you will Jake both of you will get a really nice and long cuddle" replied Emily, "Will we still be able to play the tickling game?" asked Tyler, "Yes Tyler we will one more time now and maybe tomorrow" replied Emily.

"Okay are you two ready for the third and final round?" asked Emily, "Yea" replied Tyler and Jake, "Emily can I still blow your tummy?" asked Tyler, "Sorry Tyler you already did that" replied Emily; as Emily gave the signal and Tyler and Jake went under the covers; and tried finding a part of Emily they hadn't tickled yet. "Emily you know how you said we couldn't tickle privet parts?" asked Jake whispering, from under the covers; "Yea why?" asked Emily. "What about tickling your bum?" asked Jake; Well I don't think I'm very ticklish there but you could try" replied Wendy knowing it was fair since she'd kissed his butt just before; as Tyler kept trying to find a part of Emily that he hadn't already tickled; as Jake gently blew a raspberry on Emily's bare butt; "HA-HA-HA" giggled Emily; as Jack tickled her and tickled her under her arms and chin. "Hey Emily I found all your ticklish spots too" said Jake; "It would appear so" replied Emily, "You ready to tell me what part of Tyler to tickle?" asked Emily, "Yep" replied Jake. "Tyler honey Jake wins it's your turn for a tickle" said Emily, "Aw Man" replied Tyler; "hold on" said Jake, "What?" asked Emily, "One second" replied Jake as he whispered into Tyler's ear. "Hey Tyler how about after Emily's tickled you. We team up and tickle her all over" said Jake. "Okay" replied Tyler whispering; "What are you two whispering about?" asked Emily, "we have a surprise for you after you've tickled Tyler" replied Jake; "Okay I do love surprises" said Emily, "Okay Jake where should I tickle Tyler?" asked Emily. "HMM How about his tummy and under his knee caps, and under his arms, and maybe on his butt where I tickled you" replied Jake, "Okay" replied Emily bringing Tyler over and Started by blowing on his tummy causing him to giggle uncontrollably; as she moved to tickling him under his knee caps causing him to giggle even louder; "Okay Tyler you ready for the last one?" asked Emily.

"Yep" replied Tyler; "Okay face the end of the bed" said Emily as Tyler faced the end of the bed; "Now lye on your belly" said Emily; as Tyler lay on his belly and Emily blew on his cute little butt cheek, causing him to giggle even harder, "Okay boys that's enough let's get dressed' said Emily, "Oh no remember we said we have a surprise for you Emily" replied Tyler, "Oh yea and what was that?" asked Emily, "Charge!" said Tyler and Jake as they started tickling her all over blowing on her belly button tickling her under the left knee and on the feet tickling her on the sides, "HA-HA-HA-AH!" Emily laughed so hard she thought her guts were going to burst out of their sides as they kept tickling her over and over they eventually stopped; "you cheeky little monkeys, is that what you two were whispering about before?" asked Emily. "Yep you're not mad at us are you?" asked Jake, "No Jake I was just surprised sweetie" replied Emily kissing them both on the cheeks. "You boys see my pyjamas over there?" asked Emily, "Yea" replied Jake; "I can't walk around because of my leg so I need you to help get my underpants and pants on" said Emily, "Okay" replied Jake as he helped Emily get her pants on then she put her pyjama top on. Then her and Tommy helped Tyler and Jake into bed since it probably wasn't a good idea for Tyler and Jake to eat meals with their clothes on or they'll get them dirty, well they'd wear clothes when they went to dinner. It Was just at home; as Emily decided to take hers off too as they cuddled up and fell asleep; Wendy came into the bedroom later that day. "Oh you guys are done?" asked Wendy waking them up, "Yep I'm not sure if it's a good idea for them to wear clothes until after dinner because they'll just get their food on them" replied Emily.

"Good point okay it's dinner time anyway" replied Wendy as she helped Emily downstairs; and Tyler Jake and Tommy followed. "Thought I told you kids to get dressed" said Bebe, "yea but we thought it would be better if we were to get dressed after dinner because Tommy and I are a little messy with our eating but these two will covered in food" replied Emily, "Oh yea" said Bebe, as she put a plate of ravioli in front of them. And they ate and Tyler and Jake got food all over themselves and climbed onto Emily and Tommy, again but this time Jake cuddled Emily and Tyler cuddled Tommy; "I love you Emily" said Jake; "Aw I love you two Jake" replied Emily kissing him on the cheek. "Okay let's give them another bath. Oh and Emily and Tommy, you're gonna have to bunk with Tyler and Jake again" said Bebe. "It's okay Bebe, I promised Tyler and Jake a cuddle tonight anyway" replied Emily as they got the kids bathed dressed and they put them in front of the boy's bedroom TV. Emily Tyler and Jake took their asthma preventers and Emily lay between them and Tommy fell asleep; Emily was Between Jake and Tyler so they could both get a cuddle from her. As Bebe and Wendy were in the Master bedroom making out; "I can't believe we're about to do this" said Bebe, "What we did this in the orgy we had that time" replied Wendy lifting Bebe's nightie revealing her DD sized tits. Wendy suckled Wendy's nipples like a baby; as Bebe moved her hands up Wendy's nightie and lifted it over her head too revealing her c cup tits, all the girls were wearing was their panties; as Bebe massaged Wendy's breasts; as they kept making out and Bebe griped Wendy's perfect arse as Wendy massaged Bebe's pussy thru her panties.

As they kept making out for a few more minutes; their tits touching and rubbing together; "Oh fuck!" moaned Bebe, as Wendy suckled her tits; "my pussy" said Bebe; "Ha?" asked Wendy. "Wendy I want to take off my panties and pay attention to my fucking Pussy" replied Bebe, "Oh okay" said Wendy going down to Bebe's crotch and her pussy was soaking thru her panties. Wendy grabbed her best friend's panties by their rim and pulled them off, revealing her completely shaved soaking wet pussy; Wendy shoved her face right into Bebe's crotch and started licking and flicking her tongue up and down as she begun sticking her tong in and out of Bebe's Pussy before dragging her tongue against Bebe's clit; Bebe bucked her hips up to allow Wendy more accesses. "Oh fuck!" moaned Bebe shoving Wendy's face further inside her crotch and Bebe squirted all over Wendy's face; as Bebe giggled and went back up to kiss Wendy's lips, before parting and pulling off Wendy's panties; before moving to eat her out as Bebe licked and flicked her tongue against Wendy's pussy; as Wendy pulled Bebe's face closer towards her crotch so she'd have to lick harder. "Bebe I'm going to cum" said Wendy as Bebe licked and tongued her even harder; Wendy couldn't take it any longer. "Bebe I'm serious I'm going OHH FUCK!" moaned Wendy squirting on Bebe's face; "Thanks for that Bebe, AHH what the fuck?" demanded Wendy as Bebe put on a strap on and pushed it into Wendy's pussy; as Bebe pounded her, "Bebe if we're going to fuck. We might as well scissor; instead of using artificial dicks" said Wendy. "Okay" replied Bebe removed her strap on from Wendy and took it off as they joined together and started scissoring with each other, "MM Bebe" said Wendy, "yea?" asked Bebe, "That feels good" moaned Wendy as they scissored and Wendy closed her eyes for a few minutes then opened them only to see a very confused Jake standing there. "Oh Fuck Bebe!" said Wendy, "Oh Wendy" replied Bebe thinking she was being kinky.

"Bebe!" said Wendy; "Wendy!" replied Bebe, "Oh my fucking god Bebe Jake is standing here!" yelled Wendy, "Oh shit Jake sweetie what's wrong?" asked Bebe, "Jake sweetie are you okay?" asked Wendy. Covering herself by putting her nightie on; and gently placing her hands on his shoulders and he hugged her as Wendy hugged him back, even tho he and Tyler had showered with her so he'd seen her nude before, "what were you and Mummy doing?" asked Jake, "We were doing grownup things now is everything alright?" replied Wendy "I had a bad dream and Tyler's having an asthma attack" replied Jake; as Wendy saw his wet pyjama pants. "Oh god come on Jake" said Wendy, "what?" asked Bebe, "he's wet the bed" replied Wendy; as she took Jake into the bedroom to see Tyler having an asthma Attack. "Oh god Jake wait here for a second okay" said Wendy as she took Tyler into her and Stan's room and Jake decided to follow the them instead as she gave Tyler his inhaler which cleared his Breathing up; "Mummy can I please sleep with you?" asked Tyler; "Of course you can sweetie go into Miss Broflovski's room and get In bed, Jake do you wanna sleep with us too honey?" asked Wendy, "Yes Please" replied Jake as Wendy took him to get changed and saw Emily on the air matrass; playing on her phone, "You okay Emily?" asked Wendy. "Yea just watching the big bang theory, why?" asked Emily. "Don't you usually sleep with Kyle and Bebe?" asked Wendy; I can't due to m leg that and Bebe asked me to stay in here tonight" replied Emily; "Well we're done in there so once I change Jake into some spare pyjamas I'll get you and Tommy into Kyle and Bebe's room" said Jake, "Yes he's the reason I'm on the matrass, since he wet the bed, Tommy and I had to get out of bed" replied Emily.

"Maybe you two should go get changed" said Wendy; as Wendy helped Emily get changed due to her leg. "Thanks Wendy" said Emily; as Tommy got himself changed and Wendy took Jake and took him into his wardrobe, "Miss Marsh what were you and Mummy doing?" asked Jake with a yawn forgetting he'd asked the same question five minutes earlier; because of how tired he was; since he wasn't used to being up this late; "We were doing grownup stuff don't you try it thou" replied Wendy as she got him out of his pyjama top pants and pull-ups; then got him into a fresh pair of pull-ups and then another pair of pyjamas; there you go let's get you in bed" said Wendy as she picked Jake up and took him into Bebe's room to see Tyler already fast asleep; "Here Bebe" said Wendy handing a now sleeping Jake over before going back and getting Emily and carrying her in bringing her crutches just in case she needed to get up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom; as Tommy followed and put them both in bed before climbing in bed too and falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow; as Bebe fell asleep soon after.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER10 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER11 OF SOUTH PARK NEXT GENERATION IT'S WHEN JAKE DRAWS A PICTURE AND SHOWS IT TO STAN AND KYLE AND TYLER GETS A RASH R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

The next morning Tyler woke up to, find himself and a still sleeping Jake between Bebe and Wendy. As Tyler felt his pyjamas were wet; and took them off before removing his pull-ups leaving him nude. Then he climbed back into bed, which woke up Jake a couple hours later Jake woke up to see Tyler squirming trying to get comfortable, "Mummy" said Jake, poking at Bebe's shoulder, since from the moment Bebe and Wendy had become mothers. They'd also become light sleepers; "Jake baby what's wrong?" asked Bebe, "Tyler got naked and he's playing with his Willy and he's squirming" replied Jake as Bebe saw Tyler, moving it up to his groin, then back down between his legs; out of boredom; "Tyler, "why are you nude squirming around, and why are you playing with your Willy?" asked Bebe, "I wet the bed Mrs. Broflovski and I'm playing with my Willy cus I got board" replied Tyler. As Bebe looked at the end of the bed and saw Tyler's discarded pyjamas and wet pull-ups; then she noticed a small wet patch around Tyler, "Tyler if you wet the bed you should've woken up me or you should've woken your Mummy, because if you lie in it you could get a rash" said Bebe; "Sorry" replied Tyler; "It's okay I guess due to the fact that it's only a small patch and it's only around you so Instead of having to get everyone out of bed, I've got an idea" said Bebe lifting Tyler up to see why he was squirming, "looks like you did get a rash" said Bebe, as she got an idea.

"Come on Tyler" said Bebe, placing a soft towel over the wet patch just in case one of them slept in it, then she took Tyler into the bathroom; and running a warm bath, and added a little cold water too, then she placed Tyler in the water, as he relaxed in the hot water; and Bebe sat in a chair since it wasn't safe to leave young children alone in the bath, Tyler rolled over onto his belly. "He-he" giggled Bebe, "what?" asked Tyler, "Oh nothing; it's just that you and Jake have the cutest little butts ever" replied Bebe, as Jake came in; "Jake? What're you doing up?" asked Bebe, "I need the toilet Mummy" replied Jake Pulling down his pyjama bottoms before pulling off his pull-ups and sitting on the toilet; as Bebe waited for Jake to finish. A few minutes later "Mummy I'm done" said Jake; as Bebe walked over to her son before helping him wipe then helped him replace his pull-ups and pyjama bottoms, and flushed the toilet before helping him wash his hands, before sending him back to bed. Then she helped Tyler out of the tub, before drying him off; then she took him into Stan and Wendy's room and got him into some spare pyjamas then took him back into her and Kyle's room; and saw Jake cuddled up to Wendy as she tucked a now sleeping Tyler back into bed then tucked Jake in too before climbing in herself, as Tyler cuddled Wendy and Jake was between both Bebe and Wendy too; Bebe looked at her Phone, **"3:00AM"** and ended up falling asleep soon after. As did Jake; and Tyler was already asleep, a few hours later Wendy woke up to find she was In between both boys she checked her phone **"6:30AM"**.

As Tyler woke up, "morning Mummy" said Tyler, "morning sweetie" replied Wendy kissing her son on the cheek; "Mummy I have a rash" said Tyler standing up and stripping down then removing his pull-ups leaving him nude and showing Wendy the rash around his waist, "Oh god what happened?" asked Wendy, "I wet the bed, and I lay in it for a while and got a rash, so Mrs. Broflovski had to give me a bath" replied Tyler snuggling further into her; as Bebe emerged from the bathroom in her bathrobe her hair was damp from the shower; "Oh Morning Wendy, wait why are you nude Mister I got you into another pair of Jammies earlier?" asked Bebe, "I took them off to show Mummy my rash" replied Tyler; Bebe rolled her eyes, as Jake woke up. "It's so itchy" said Tyler scratching himself, "Tyler honey stop I'll give you some special cream after you've had breakfast and a bath" replied Wendy, "well might as well get these kids their breakfast" said Bebe, as they went downstairs and made Tyler and Jake jam on toast and decided to let Emily and Tommy sleep in. Once the boys finished their breakfast they were covered in it so Wendy let Bebe have her coffee and she'd give them a bath since she had to bath Tyler at 2:50 in the morning. Once she finished bathing them she dried them both off and Jake went over to where Tommy and Emily were sleeping and decided to join them, accidently waking Emily; "Oh good morning Jake" said Emily as Jake cuddled her further; "ah naked Jake hugging me" giggled Emily teasingly. Meanwhile; Wendy had Tyler standing on the bed he shared with Jake he was still nude, as Wendy had some anti Irritation cream, "What is that Mummy?" asked Tyler; "It's a special cream sweetie it'll help with your rash" replied Wendy, "are you going to put that on my Willy?" asked Tyler since it was also on his genitals.

"Sorry sweetie but I am going to have to put it there, but I am not kissing it" replied Wendy kissing Tyler on his cheek; as she squeezed some into her hand and started smearing it into Tyler's lower body; and thought to herself to get it over with since she had to put it on her three year old son's genitalia; as she started rubbing it in after putting it on his legs, "okay Tyler turn around" said Wendy, as Tyler turned around and Wendy rubbed it into his little backside and the rest of his lower back, once she was finished Tyler wrapped his arm around Wendy since his left arm was still broken and she helped him climb off the bed and went into Kyle and Bebe's room and cuddled up to Emily too; "Hello Tyler" said Emily, kissing his cheek. As Wendy came in "morning Wendy" said Emily, "Morning Emily" replied Wendy; "What're you two doing?" asked Emily as Tyler unzipped her onsie pyjamas, "and slid them off of her leaving her nude since she didn't wear underwear with her pyjamas due to comfort, "well we're naked so we thought you should be too" replied Jake, "what have they done now?" giggled Wendy, "they took my pyjamas off" replied Emily, "of course they did" said Wendy; as Tyler and Jake cuddled up to her. "You wanna come get some breakfast Emily?" asked Wendy, "Sure" replied Emily as Tommy woke up too and passed Emily her crutches; as they followed Wendy downstairs; "god" muttered Wendy, "What?" asked Bebe, "Jake and Tyler decided that since they're nude Emily should be too and they both took off her pyjamas" replied Wendy, "Boys" said Bebe, "Mummy can I please play with my crayons?" asked Jake, "Sure honey" replied Bebe getting Jake's crayons and some paper, "thanks Mummy" said Jake, "it's okay just don't do it on the couch" replied Bebe as Jake took them into the living room and sat on the floor and started drawing.

As Kyle and Stan came downstairs; "Morning dear" said Bebe handing Kyle a cup of coffee as she handed one to Stan too; "Morning" replied Kyle and Stan, "What time do you boys need to leave?" asked Wendy, "we need to leave very soon actually" replied Kyle, as Jake came in, "Daddy look what I saw Mummy doing with Mrs. Marsh last night" said Jake showing Kyle the picture he'd drawn of what he caught Wendy and Bebe doing the night before, since he'd outlined Bebe in yellow and Wendy in purple and had their legs together and he drew on their boobs too well it was a three year old that had drawn it so it was just two outlines; which had Mummy above the yellow one and Mrs. Marsh below the bottom one. "Okay" replied Kyle, "What?" asked Bebe, "look what your son drew" replied Kyle. "Oh god I was hoping he thought it was a dream when he caught us last night, granted they all ended up in bed with us last night" said Bebe, giggling, as Kyle kissed Bebe and Jake goodbye, and Stan kissed Tyler and Wendy then they both went to work; As Jake started walking into the lounge room, when Bebe stopped him. "Jake sweetie you can't just go around telling people about what you saw me and Mrs. Marsh doing last night" said Bebe, "I'm not in trouble am I?" asked Jake, "No you're not, just don't go around telling people okay?" asked Bebe, "okay Mummy" replied Jake, as Bebe let him go into the lounge room. A few hours later the doorbell rang, as Bebe answered, seeing Karen and Brendan along with Nichole and Red, "Hey guys" said Bebe letting them in; "mummy since we're feeling better can we please play in the sprinkler?" asked Jake, "Sigh okay" replied Bebe, as Jake ran over to the lounge room, "hey guys Mummy says we can play in the sprinkler!" said Jake as the other kids ran outside while Tyler and Emily sat on the outdoor chairs while Emily did Tyler on the other hand sat on her.

Causing her to giggle; as the other kids ran around butt naked and took turns playing with the garden hose, while Tyler and Emily were sitting together she noticed his rash. "Hey Tyler what's this?" asked Emily referring to Tyler's rash; "Oh I got a rash after I wet the bed and slept in it this morning, so Mrs. Broflovski had to give me a bath; and after Breakfast and another bath, Mummy had to smear some cream on my body to stop the itching, she even had to put some on my Willy" replied Tyler whispering the last part into Emily's ear. As he cuddled her when they heard an uninvited guest jump over the back fence, "what up bitches!" yelled Ivan after jumping the fence and tried to punch Jake in the face, "hey take this Jew boy" yelled the fowl mouthed racist brat; only to be punched in the face by Tommy; "Ivan march your little butt home right now right now!" demanded Bebe, as Ivan complied as he marched home and Bebe picked up the phone; **HEIDI: "** Hello" **BEBE:** "Hi Heidi it's Bebe sorry to trouble you with this but Ivan just jumped our fence and tried punching Jake" **HEIDI:** "Oh god I'm so sorry Bebe Jake okay?" **BEBE:** "Yea you may be upset about this but Tommy punched him before he could even get to him" **HEIDI:** "It's okay Bebe, It's his own fault" at that point Heidi saw Ivan burst in, "Mother Oreo smoothie now!" Demanded Ivan, **HEIDI:** "Bebe I'll be back in a sec" Heidi put Bebe on hold, "Didn't you hear me bitch I want an Oreo smoothie goddamn it!" yelled Ivan; as Heidi grabbed her son by both hands and lifted them up then pulled down his pants and smacked his little butt a few times, "go up to your room you're grounded for two weeks young man!" said Heidi as Ivan pulled up his pants and walked up to his room, and Heidi picked up the phone, **HEIDI:** "Sorry Bebe" **BEBE:** "It's fine" **HEIDI:** "Ivans grounded for two weeks" **BEBE:** "okay thanks Heidi, I've gotta go" **HEIDI:** "Okay later" they hung up and Bebe went to check on the kids.

As Wendy saw a mud covered Jake trying to walk inside, "where do you think you're going" asked Wendy; picking him up and taking him upstairs. And into the bathroom where they didn't know that Bebe was in the shower; but had accidently left the door unlocked; "Oh sorry Bebe" said Wendy "its fine why don't you join me so we can have a little fun?" asked Bebe, "as fun as that sounds, it's not a good idea when your three year old son is here" replied Wendy, "Jake?" asked Bebe popping her head out thru the shower curtain revealing her naked son covered in mud, "Oh god come here Jake" said Bebe, as Jake jumped in the shower with his mother, and Wendy removed her mud covered cote and put it in the hamper, before putting on another one; then she went to check on the other kids, Tyler was in Emily's lap since his arm was broken, and Emily had a bad leg; the other kids were playing around in the sprinkler, also getting themselves covered in mud, then Wendy saw the clouds showing it was probably gonna rain soon; "okay kids time to come inside and have a bath" said Wendy as the kids had to have a bath in the guest bathroom since the normal one was occupied; and Emily watched Tyler since he didn't get muddy so they sat on the couch and watched TV, when Bebe walked downstairs with Jake, "What're you two watching?" asked Bebe, since the film was a German movie about the last 10 days about Adolf Hitler hiding out in his bunker. "Downfall" replied Tyler, as Bebe put it onto Yu-gi-oh, "maybe watch Yu-gi-oh instead" said Bebe, "okay" they replied as Bebe went into the kitchen and started on making lunch.

While Bebe was making lunch Tommy decided to setup his laptop at the kitchen table, and plugged the charger in; "Bebe is it okay if I connected this to the Ethernet?" asked Tommy, "Yes it's okay" replied Bebe, as Tommy grabbed the Ethernet cable that was already connected to the Wi-Fi modem and connected the other end to his laptop, then set it up, and logged into his steam account; then tried to decide what game he was gonna play, "Hey Tommy can I please play with you?" asked Jake, "hold on" replied Tommy, "Bebe, Jake wants to play a game on my computer is that okay?" asked Tommy, "Depends on what game he wants to play" replied Bebe, "Dawn of war Mummy" replied Jake, "Okay" said Bebe as Tommy and Jake played dawn of war dark crusade. While Tyler and Emily watched cartoons; MEANWHILE. Wendy thought that now that all the kids had a bath and had been taken home while Jake had a shower with Bebe; Wendy decided to have a shower, as she stripped down and stepped in the shower, and turned the water on. As she enjoyed the water going down her back; Wendy started washing her hair, since she had long hair it took a few minutes for her to wash her hair. Once she was done she opened her eyes to see Tyler standing there; "Hey sweetie" said Wendy; as she grabbed a towel and dried off then got dressed, "Come here" said Wendy as Tyler went up to her and she picked him up and hugged him. Then kissed his cheek; as she took him downstairs, and sat down on the couch, as he sat in his mother's lap; and fell asleep, While Tommy and Jake were playing dark crusade; and Bebe continued making lunch for everyone, as Kyle walked in, and slowly walked up to Bebe, and wrapped his arms around her, "you're home early" said Bebe, "yea I got off a little early today, so now I can spend the rest of the day with you and Jake but the captain wants me to work an extra long shift tomorrow" replied Kyle kissing her.

Bebe rolled her eyes and kissed him back, as Kyle went upstairs to get changed, then he walked back downstairs to see Emily watching TV and Tyler and Wendy were fast asleep on the couch; as he went into the kitchen to see Jake and Tommy playing dawn of war, "what're you two playing?" asked Kyle; "Dawn of war, Bebe said he could play it" replied Tommy, "okay" said Kyle walking to Bebe. And kissing her; as she kissed back then went back to making dinner, as Kyle went upstairs, to take a shower; Wendy woke up on the couch soon after; and sat up with Tyler still sleeping in her lap; when Bebe came in, "okay guys lunch is ready" said Bebe, as Wendy woke Tyler and Tommy put his laptop away then helped Emily sit up at the table due to her leg. As Wendy got Tyler to the table; as Bebe served them lunch which Tyler and Jake got all over their little bodies, which Wendy and Bebe expected and Tommy and Emily only got it on their faces which Bebe wiped off as Bebe and Wendy got Jake and Tyler and took them upstairs where they accidently saw Kyle having a shower, "Oh shit sorry Kyle" said Wendy, "it's fine" replied Kyle, as he dried off and redressed; before leaving. Then Wendy locked the bathroom door so the boys weren't cheeky and wouldn't try to run off; Wendy filled the tub with hot soapy water; and got Tyler and Jake in since they were already nude. Wendy started washing them down, as she used a wash cloth to wash Tyler and Jake's cute little faces and little bodies, as she got some children's shampoo and smeared it thru Jake's hair and dunked his head In and out of the water.

Then she moved on to washing Tyler's hair; as she smeared shampoo thru Tyler's jet black hair and dunked his head in and out of the water, and allowed them to stay in the water for a few minutes before getting them out and drying them off; and they watched TV until dinner was ready, once they had a bath, and were in their pyjamas they watched a couple movies then Wendy, and Bebe read them a bed time story; before tucking them in; then turning in themselves.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER11 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER12 OF SOUTH PARK NEXT GENERATION IT'S SET WHEN EMILY AND TYLER'S CASTS CAN COME OFF AND EMILY CAN FINALLY COME OFF HER CRUTCHES R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

A few months later; Emily's leg was healing up nicely. And it was time for her to get her cast removed and she no longer had to walk around on a pair of crutches anymore; "okay take it easy, remember from last time; you should take it easy" said Bebe helping her in; her cast was gone and she no longer had her crutches. She had a slight limp' but other than that she was able to move around without her crutches but still couldn't run; and she also was still in pain so she was still on pain medication. As she limped over to the living room; and lay on the couch "Tyler Jake and Tommy aren't up yet Emily" said Bebe as she went into the kitchen to see Wendy sitting at the table; "well Emily can walk around without her crutches again, when will Tyler be able to get his arm cast taken off?" asked Bebe; "he's got an appointment next week, he-he since it was such a sever break he had to have it on for a good few months" giggled Wendy; "what?" asked Bebe; "It's already July" replied Wendy, "Yea so?" asked Bebe, "Tyler's birthday is next month, I can't believe my baby boy is going to be four years old" replied Wendy; "Oh yea and Jake's is a month later in September" said Bebe, "Morning Mummy" Said Tyler walking in and trying to climb onto Wendy's lap; "Good Morning my sweet little angle" replied Wendy before picking him up placing him on her lap and kissing him; and Jake was quick to follow; "morning Mummy" said Jake, "Morning sweetie" replied Bebe as she picked him up and kissed him. "You want me to make Tyler some breakfast Wendy, since u doubt he's going to be letting you up" said Bebe, "sure thanks Bebe" replied Wendy, as Bebe went into the lounge room where Emily was lying down since she had to get up at four in the morning, and all she had was a hash brown at McDonalds; and they wouldn't have let Bebe buy her a coffee since she was only six.

"Emily you want some breakfast sweetie since you didn't have a proper one earlier?" asked Bebe, "yes please" replied Emily as Bebe went back into the kitchen and made jam on toast for Tyler Jake Emily and Tommy for when he got up; then she made coffee and Milo for Tyler Jake Emily and Tommy; "Thanks Mummy, thanks Mrs. Broflovski" said Jake and Tyler, "you're both very welcome" replied Bebe as Emily walked in and sat at the table; as Bebe gave her a cup of coffee along with some toast; "thanks Bebe said Emily, "she looks exhausted" said Wendy. "Yep she had to get up at four in the morning" replied Bebe kissing her head when Tommy came down stairs; "Morning" said Tommy, replied Bebe giving him breakfast and a cup of coffee and they pretty much spent the rest of the day watching TV. About a week later; Wendy got Tyler in the car; "where are we going Mummy?" asked Tyler; "we're going to get your arm cast taken off" replied Wendy "really we're getting it taken off?" asked Tyler excitedly; "Yep" replied Wendy; "yay!" yelled Tyler in excitement as they pulled into the hospital car park then walked over to the receptionist desk; "Can I help you?" asked the receptionist; "Yes my son has an appointment to get his arm cast removed" replied Wendy, "how old is he?" asked the receptionist; "he's three and a half" replied Wendy. "Okay just go right thru" said the receptionist; as Wendy and Tyler, sat in the waiting area, after a few minutes of waiting; "Tyler Marsh" called a doctor as Wendy took Tyler and followed the Doctor; to a small office where the Doctor easily sawed off Tyler's arm cast. "Okay you need to take it easy on that for a few months so you can still get it wet but take it easy since the bone may have healed up but it's still weak so take it easy because if it happens again it might need surgery" said the Doctor, "thankyou Doctor" said Wendy shaking his hand before paying the bill then took Tyler home.

Once they got home Wendy walked in carrying Tyler who'd fallen asleep in the car; Bebe wasn't there but Tommy and Emily were watching Jake; "Hey guys where's Bebe?" asked Wendy; "shower" replied Tommy; as Wendy placed Tyler down on the couch then went into the kitchen; and started making lunch, MEANWHILE. Bebe was in the shower with her eyes closed and massaging shampoo into her scalp; but she didn't realise that she'd left the door unlocked; and Jake walked in; before climbing into the shower with her and realised he forgot to take off his clothes Jake removed his shirt pants and underwear and dumping them on the tiled shower floor; Bebe finished washing her hair and opening her eyes to see her son standing there; "and what're you doing mister?" asked Bebe picking up her son and kissing his little cheek; then saw his soaked clothes on the shower floor. "Really Jake you couldn't have taken them off before joining me?" asked Bebe; "sorry Mummy I forgot to take them off" replied Jake; "It's okay honey but now they're all wet" said Bebe, turning off the shower since she'd finished before drying herself and Jake with a red fluffy towel; then picking up his wet clothes and took him downstairs, where Wendy was just finishing cooking lunch; "Hey Wendy thanks for making lunch" said Bebe, "it's fine" replied Wendy, "so Tyler's arm cast off?" asked Bebe; "yep" replied Wendy; "Jake joined me for a shower but forgot to take his clothes off" giggled Bebe; Wendy just laughed before; getting Tyler up; "okay kids lunch" said Wendy; as they went into the kitchen and ate lunch and Tyler and Jake got covered in it; while Emily and Tommy only got some on their mouths; which Bebe easily wiped clean, then took the boys upstairs for a bath; "Mrs. Broflovski I got my cast removed today" said Tyler, "I heard just take it easy and don't go breaking it again" replied Bebe washing him and Jake's hair with children's shampoo.

Then rinsed their hair, before washing the rest of their little bodies down before getting them out of the tub and drying them off then got them dressed before putting them in front of a movie.; LATER. Bebe was sitting at the kitchen table with Wendy when Jake walked up to them, "Mummy can we please play outside?" asked Jake, "sigh go get the others" replied Bebe as Jake ran into the living room; "Mummy says we can play outside" said Jake as he and they once again stripped down and went outside and Bebe setup the sprinkler for them; and since Emily still had to take it easy on her leg for a few weeks and since it still got very sore she sat out, Tyler not wanting her to feel lonely decided to sit with her instead he walked over and climbed onto her; "hello Tyler" giggled Emily kissing his little cheek. As Tyler cuddled her; "I see you got your arm cast taken off today" said Emily; "yep" replied Tyler; "The doctor said that since its still weak I still need to take it easy on my arm or I might need surgery" said Tyler cuddling into her further; as Emily setup her phone by using her portable charger; "Okay Tyler what do you wanna watch?" asked Emily; "futurama" replied Tyler. "I don't know if I have that on my phone" replied Emily searching for Futurama on her phone; "Sorry Tyler says no search results found" said Emily; "what does that mean?" asked Tyler. "It means it says it's not on my phone" replied Emily; "How about Yu-gi-oh?" asked Tyler; "Okay" replied Emily setting up Yu-gi-oh on her phone's Netflix; she did have Netflix but Kyle set it up using his card number so she could have her own little profile under his account, and they watched Yu-gi-oh about half way into the second episode Bebe and Wendy came outside to have a cup of coffee.

When Wendy saw that Tyler had fallen asleep; "You want me to take him off you Emily?" asked Wendy; "Well I should probably charge my phone, I don't like it when my phone battery goes under fifty percent" replied Emily showing them the phone, "43%" and it was dropping rapidly; as Wendy took a sleeping Tyler off Emily and placed him on her lap and Emily went and put her phone on charge; and sat down and used it while it was charging. Tyler woke up on Wendy's lap; "Mummy where's Emily?" asked Tyler; "she had to go inside sweetie" replied Wendy kissing him, "okay" said Tyler; "are you excited about becoming four next month?" asked Wendy "I sure am Mummy, I can't wait to be this many years old" replied Tyler, holding up all his chubby little fingers; "He-he, well you're going to be this many years old silly" said Wendy holding up four fingers, "You'll eventually be that old in about six more years" she said again laying him down and tickling his cute little tummy, "HE-HE-HE IT TICKLES MUMMY IT TICKLLES" laughed Tyler at the top of his little lungs. As Wendy blew on his little belly button; "I'm glad I don't have my arm in that cast anymore" said Tyler hugging his mother, "So am I" replied Wendy hugging him back, then kissing his little cheek; as a mud covered Jake came over; "Really Jake?" asked Wendy, "sorry" replied Jake climbing up and getting Wendy's outfit dirty, and getting Tyler dirty, "whoops Sorry" said Jake, "it's fine, we need to get you two cleaned up and I think I may need a shower" replied Wendy; picking them up and getting them in the shower, before drying them off then drying herself off then dressing herself in the bedroom; as she saw Jake and Tyler were still there; as they climbed onto her.

Causing her to fall back onto the bed and giggle; as she kissed both of them, "you're a pussy Tyler" said Jake; "Jake! Where'd you learn that word?" asked Wendy. "I heard Mr. Cartman say it" replied Jake, "okay you're not in trouble just don't use that word again" said Wendy; "okay sorry Mrs. Marsh" replied Jake; "its fine" said Wendy, realising Tyler had fallen asleep. And Jake did the same, and Wendy was unable to get up because she was in between the two boys, later Bebe came walking past the room to see once again Wendy between the boys while playing with her phone, "hey" said Bebe coming up and kissing Jake gently on the cheek while he slept, as Wendy did the same with Tyler, "So Tyler's excited about turning four?" asked Bebe, "yep he thought he was gonna skip six years and turn ten" replied Wendy; Bebe rolled her eyes. "Jake's is a month after Tyler's" said Bebe; twirling her fingers through her son's red curly hair, "MMM" he whined stirring after being woken up; "oh sorry sweetie I didn't mean it, go back to sleep" said Bebe kissing his little cheek as he sat up and pulled Bebe into a hug causing her to giggle; "yes Jake I love you too" said Bebe hugging him back as he managed to pull her into bed; "wow they're actually quite strong for three and a half year olds" said Wendy as Bebe felt her son snuggle into her and going back to sleep; "Looks like we'll be taking a little nap with them" said Bebe; kissing Jake, "sure does" replied Wendy kissing Tyler; before they fell asleep too. MEANWHILE; Emily and Tommy were watching TV together, when Nichole walked in, "Hey why aren't you guys playing when Emily got her cast removed?" asked Nichole.

"The Doctor says I still have to take it easy on it so I can't run around for a few more months, and Tommy decided to keep me company, which is what Tyler was doing before" replied Emily; "where are Tyler and Jake anyway, "I think they're upstairs with Wendy and Bebe" replied Tommy, as Nichole went upstairs and into the guest bedroom where Tyler and Jake were fast asleep with Bebe and Wendy, Nichole slowly walked back downstairs, where Millie, was with Annie, "You find them?" asked Millie, "yep upstairs taking a nap" replied Nichole; going to get Michael dressed since Bebe invited her and Annie and Lizzy to dinner; "what're you two watching?" asked Millie, after turning off the sprinkler, "gangs of New York" replied Emily; "Okay" said Millie; knowing that Emily and Tommy were okay with movies like that, decided since Annie was asleep as were Brendan and Michael, to join her since she really liked Leonardo Dicaprio and Daniel Day Lewis, and Brendan Gleeson; as did Lizzy and Nichole; and it was just starting, and they knew their boys tired themselves out so they'd be asleep for a good three hours, and the movie was two hours and forty-five minutes; "You forget how brutal this is" Millie; seeing Daniel Day Lewis's character Bill cutting up his enemies; as did Liam neeson's although he had a very short role; since his character dies in the first twenty minutes. **(Sorry for the spoilers just in case you guys haven't seen it I recommend you do it's a really good movie)** After the movie ended it was almost time to start dinner, when Bebe came downstairs; "hey guys" said Bebe, going into the kitchen and getting started on dinner. Once dinner was ready since Emily was helping like she usually did; "Emily could you go get Tyler and Jake please?" asked Bebe, as Emily went upstairs to go get the boys; she gently shook them; "boys its dinner time" said Emily, as they got out of bed; then followed her downstairs and had dinner, Bebe took all the kids upstairs for a bath.

"Mummy how long until the baby comes?" asked Jake; "It'll be four more months" replied Bebe, "Okay" said Jake; "Mrs. Broflovski, I'm going to be four next month" said Tyler excitedly; "Yes your Mummy told me, and Jake will be four in two months" replied Bebe washing their hair since she'd gotten all the other kids washed and into their pyjamas; once she finished washing their hair, since she'd already cleaned the rest of their little bodies wrapped them in red fluffy towels, before drying them off fully and getting them into their pyjamas. "Okay let's put you boys in front of a movie" said Bebe taking the boys into the lounge room and putting them in front of the TV, then putting Disney's Tarzan on for them. Once the movie was over; "okay you guys it's bedtime" said Wendy, As Emily along with the two boys took their asthma preventers and Emily took the medication she was still on because her leg was still in pain and still would be for a couple of months. Once they were in bed, Bebe and Wendy retired for the evening and Lizzy Nichole and Millie took their kids home. MEANWHILE, Wendy was in bed while Bebe was in the shower; Wendy was playing with her phone, when she heard the bedroom door creek open, and a little shadow creeping up to her; "he-he-he" Wendy giggled quietly, as Tyler climbed into bed with her; "hi Tyler" said Wendy, "Hi, where's daddy?" asked Tyler, "he had to work late" replied Wendy kissing her son's little cheek, as they both fell asleep. MEANWHILE; Bebe was enjoying a nice hot shower, "HI" said Jake jumping in even though he was still in his pyjamas which were getting completely soaked; "Jake if you're going to join me for a shower can you at least take off your clothes please, because if you sleep in wet pyjamas you might get sick" said Bebe; "Oh sorry Mummy" replied Jake stripping down until he was nude; and hugged his mother's leg since he was too short to hug her anywhere else; "do you wanna sleep with me?" asked Bebe; "yes please" replied Bebe. "Did you have to join me for a shower?" asked Bebe, "yep" replied Jake; "why?" asked Bebe, "because I could" replied Jake.

"SIGH, okay" said Bebe, since she'd already finished her shower; Bebe turned off the water and dried Jake off, before drying herself off, then threw on a bathrobe; before going over to the kid's room where Tyler was nowhere to be found, and Emily and Tommy slept in her and Kyle's bedroom apart from when they wanted to be alone. Bebe went into the wardrobe and got Jake a fresh pair of pyjamas and pull-ups, and got him into them; then she put his damp pyjamas in the wash, and got Jake into bed with her, then they both fell asleep too. The next morning Emily woke up to find Jake's arms wrapped around her; Emily just smiled and rolled her eyes; before kissing Jake on the cheek; when a wet and nude Tyler ran in and climbed under the covers, "shh" said Tyler poking his head out then going back under. When Wendy came in with a towel, "sorry Emily but have you seen Tyler, he threw up this morning and ran off after I gave him a bath" said Wendy, "under the covers" replied Emily, as Wendy pulled back the covers, and wrapped Tyler in a towel; "Hello cheeky" said Wendy kissing him, as he latched onto her, and Wendy hugged him back; then kissed him again, As Tyler tried pulling her into bed; "c'mon honey Emily I think you and Jake will need to get out of bed because when Tyler climbed in because he was wet so he ended up getting the sheets wet" said Wendy as Emily and Jake hopped out of bed and Wendy changed the sheets then carried Tyler out; "mummy I don't feel very well" said Tyler; "I know honey" replied Wendy kissing Tyler's cheek, then getting him in another pair of pyjamas, "you're not walking around naked If you're sick" said Wendy.

Before taking him back into the lounge room, and sat down and placed him in her lap; where he fell asleep; and the other kids watched powerpuff girls classic; later. Bebe walked into the lounge room; where Wendy was holding a sick Tyler; "what's wrong?" asked Bebe, "he's not feeling very well he woke up with a bit of a tummy bug, because he's thrown up a couple times; so I let him spend the day in his pyjamas. Although if I let him he'd spend the day nude, but because he's sick I didn't let him" replied Wendy kissing Tyler's cheek while he slept; he instantly joined me in bed last night" said Wendy, "Jake joined me for a shower, while he was still in his pyjamas" replied Bebe. "He, he" giggled Wendy; as Jake came downstairs and climbed onto Emily, and snuggled her; "Hello to you to Jake" said Emily, as Bebe went to get lunch started; and since Jake had pinned Emily down and wasn't going to be letting her up anytime soon, Bebe decided to give her a break from helping her cook. After all it was only Lunch and not dinner; later, "Lunch is ready" said Bebe from the kitchen when Kyle walked in for his break; and they enjoyed lunch together, which Tyler and Jake got all over themselves. So Wendy and Bebe had to give them a bath; and Wendy got Tyler dried and dressed and decided to put him in pull-ups and put him down for a nap; "Mummy where's Tyler gone?" asked Jake, "He's not feeling well sweetie so Mrs. Marsh put him down for a nap" replied Bebe kissing Jake's cheek. And Bebe sat down with them and watched TV as Kyle had gone back to work, and Stan wasn't able to take his break at home because of how busy he was with work; plus he was in a bad mood because he had to sack an employee for milking a puppy in front of the customers to try and entertainment; and a kid ended up covered in puppy cum.

 **(SORRY COULDN'T HELP PUTTING THAT IN LOL)**

Needless to say Stan was pissed off and was also glad to see him go because he was causing problems around the store. After the movie they were watching was over; Bebe and Emily got started on dinner which they finished in about an hour; "Wendy you wanna get Tyler for dinner?" asked Bebe, as Wendy brought Tyler down so he could at least get something to eat, which him and Jake once again covered themselves in and Wendy gave them all a bath got Tyler and Jake into their pull-ups and pyjamas, put them in front of a movie; then went to bed; Stan and Kyle came home, and Stan had calmed down so he wasn't in a bad mood anymore, and they ate dinner which Bebe, had left them precooked and wrapped up in gladwrap, after dinner they showered and turned in for the night.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER12 DONE, I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T HAVE IT UP SOONER, I WOULD'VE HAD IT UP A COUPLE WEEKS AGO BUT ENDED UP WITH WRITER'SBLOCK HALFWAY THROUGH SO WORKED ON MY TWO OTHER STORIES, AND I'LL TRY MAKING THE NEXT ONE LONGER OH AND I PLAN ON MAKING THIS ATLEAST 20 MAYBE EVEN 30 CHAPTERS LONG PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	13. Chapter 13

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER13 OF SOUTHPARK NEXT GENERATION, IT'S SET WHEN TYLER HAS HIS 4th BIRTHDAY R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

One month later; it was the 7th of August and a Saturday; (I know that it will be a Saturday on August 7th 2021 because I looked at the Calender well the Australian one lol) It was one day to go until Tyler's fourth birthday. Wendy was in the kitchen they were preparing Tyler's birthday cake; "Oh my god I can't believe that my baby is going to be four tomorrow" said Wendy, "and Jake will be four next month" replied Bebe, "It feels like it was last night when the Doctor handed me Tyler wrapped in a cloth and he was at my breast he was so tiny he could fit in the palm of my hand" said Wendy, "I feel like I was doing it with Jake last night too" replied Bebe, while helping Wendy, write, " **HAPPY 4** **th** **BIRTHDAY TYLER"** in frosting over a Caramel cake; Tyler loved his Caramel; but knows not to eat this yet" said Wendy, "Morning Mummy" said Tyler, "oh morning sweetie, what do you think?" asked Wendy lifting her son up and showing him the cake. "Wow but my birthday isn't until tomorrow" replied Tyler loving the cake; "yep but it's easier to do it now" replied Bebe, as Wendy taking a picture of the cake then turned her back to fix Tyler's breakfast; "shh close your eyes and open your mouth" said Bebe, as Tyler closed his little eyes and opened his mouth. And Bebe poured some caramel frosting on his little tongue. "Really Bebe when he's just gotten out of bed?" asked Wendy, "What?" asked Bebe, as Wendy gave Tyler jam on toast; which he got all over himself, "Okay Bath time" said Wendy taking Tyler upstairs for a bath; "are you excited about tomorrow?" asked Wendy helping Tyler out of his jam covered pyjamas and Pull-ups; "I sure am Mummy" replied Tyler giving his mother a kiss she kissed him back.

"Mummy?" asked Tyler, "yea?" replied Wendy, "I love you" said Tyler; "aw I love you too sweetie" replied Wendy kissing Tyler before washing his jet black hair, then the rest of his little body; before drying him off with a towel and draining the tub, Wendy turned around to see Tyler with his little arms extended, Wendy smiled and picked him up and hugged him as he cuddled her, "ahh naked Tyler hugging me" teased Wendy tickling his little tummy before kissing him on the cheek; and taking him downstairs; it was clear that he wanted to cuddle which she didn't mind one bit, she loved cuddling with her little boy; Wendy sat on the couch with Tyler sitting on her as he lay down in her lap and fell asleep. When Jake came downstairs wearing only a pyjama top and was naked from the waist down, "Morning Mummy" said Jake walking into the kitchen, "Morning sweetie, wait where on earth are your pants young man?" asked Bebe in a teasing way; "I wet the bed Mummy" replied Jake; reaching out to his mother who picked him up and cuddled him, "you want your cuddle before breakfast do you?" asked Bebe, "I want a cuddle before breakfast and after breakfast" replied Jake kissing his mother's cheek; who just kissed him back; and hugged him, "how about I make you some jam on toast and after your bath we can have a cuddle?" asked Bebe, "okay what's that?" asked Jake pointing to the cake; "Oh that's Tyler's birthday cake Tyler's birthday is tomorrow and yours is next month" replied Bebe putting him at the table; "hey Jake close your eyes and open your mouth" said Bebe as Jake closed his eyes and opened his mouth like Tyler did. And Bebe poured some frosting in his mouth too; Jake swallowed; thankyou Mummy" replied Jake; "You're welcome sweetie" said Bebe kissing his cheek and put some bread in the toaster for Jake.

Once it popped up Bebe, buttered it and put jam on it; then gave it to him, "thanks mummy" said Jake; "you're welcome" replied Bebe, as Emily and Tommy came downstairs; "Morning" said Emily and Tommy together, "Morning" replied Bebe doing the same thing with the frosting, since it was only fair. "You like Tyler's birthday cake?" asked Bebe. "Yea that's really cool we already have a present for him wrapped up" replied Emily whispering so that Tyler wouldn't hear her; "It's an Iphone we'll be getting one for Jake next month" she said Again, "oh Emily they're a little young for an Iphone" replied Bebe; "you and Kyle got me a phone when I turned four and my Mum forgot and got me one when I turned six" said Emily; "true let's see what Wendy thinks" replied Bebe, "See what I think about what?" asked Wendy walking into the kitchen, "Emily and Tommy told me they bought Tyler an Iphone for his birthday, It seemed only fair because we got her one when she turned four and again when she was six, we just wanted to run it by you first" replied Bebe; "Okay what generation is it?" asked Wendy, "It's a 4th gen that's why we were able to get it so cheap it's also in perfect condition; and has been reset because we got it preowned; because that's the only way you can buy them now; and we also got a shockproof case in case he drops it; and we also got one for Jake next month" replied Emily; "okay he'd love that" said Wendy, "how much did you guys pay?" asked Bebe, "well Tommy's parents set him up a bank account and he has just over a thousand bucks since they set it up for him when he was born, he even got himself a new laptop, because he spilled water on his last one" replied Emily looking at her boyfriend; "it was an accident" said Tommy.

"Oh and we know you two have been experimenting with each other" said Bebe, "you do?" asked Tommy, "Yep it's okay as long as you don't go further than fingers oral and Handies. And I'll tell you both a few other things when you're a little older" replied Bebe; "Yes he seems to be obsessed with by butt" said Emily; "what I love your butt I think it's cute" replied Tommy squeezing Emily's little backside, earning him an elbow to the stomach; "that's right Emily show him who wears the pants in the relationship" giggled Wendy. "Oh he already knows, I've trained him well over the past three years" giggled Emily; as she felt a little hand pinch her butt, and turned around to see a now fully nude Jake; "are you happy?" asked Emily, "I have my moments but this aint one of them" replied Tommy kissing her; "If you weren't covered in jam I would tickle you until you pee" said Emily kissing Jake's little cheek; "Okay come on Jake bath time" said Bebe, as Emily went to where Tyler was and sat next to him, who woke up; "oh sorry sweetie didn't mean to wake you, but guess what?" asked Emily, "what?" asked Tyler; "Tommy and I have a birthday present all ready and wrapped up for you but you can't have it until tomorrow" replied Emily kissing Tyler's cheek; a few minutes later since Wendy had already wiped Emily and Tommy's faces down, Bebe came downstairs holding Jake; "I promised him we'd have a cuddle after he had his bath" said Bebe. Sitting down with Jake; "Tommy and I might have a shower" said Emily as they went upstairs. And Bebe looked at them knowingly as they went into the bathroom; and Tommy pulled her into a hug; and unbuttoned the back flap on the seat of Emily's pyjamas since she wore onsies; which reviled her butt; and Tommy pushed his seven year old fingers, in Emily's little hairless pussy, since they'd both turned seven two months earlier in June which is when they started experimenting; "get your fingers out of there they've got jam on them" demanded Emily; "now you're going to have to clean it out for me with your tongue; once we're in the shower that is" giggled Emily; as she unzipped her onsies allowing them to fall to the floor and leaving her naked.

And since Tommy only wore boxers to bed; he pulled them down, leaving himself naked too; as they got in the shower and Emily stood up and turned the water on; as Tommy knelt down and started tonguing her little hairless pussy like she told him to so he could clean out the jam he'd gotten in there; "MPPHH that feels great" said Emily pulling Tommy's head closer to her crotch; as his tongue dragged along her little seven year old clit; until she came on his face; Tommy did get stiffies every once and a while. Which he was getting now; As Emily turned around and bent over and Tommy fingered her getting the remaining bits of jam out since the water washed it off his hands, once that was done Emily decided to suck on Tommy's wiener, "love you" he grinned causing her to roll her eyes, and stop; "any funny business and I swear to god I will bite your wiener" said Emily in a warning tone going back to his stiffy, as he enjoyed it for a few minutes when some cum leaked out of his tip; **(REMEMBERING THIS ISN'T REAL I KNOW THAT CHILDREN DON'T USUALLY EJACULATE IN REAL LIFE BUT THIS IS SOUTHPARK AND ISN'T REAL)** as Emily took it out of her mouth; "MM tasty she giggled before licking at the bottom of his balls all the way up to the tip since Tommy wasn't Jewish like Emily and her family were but his parents decided to have him circumcised as she wiggled her tongue in his little hole; "Emily I haven't finished yet" said Tommy accidently cuming on her tongue and some squirting onto her hair and a little on her face; "whoops sorry" said Jake; "yes you're the one who has to wash me now" replied Emily.

"Okay" said Tommy getting a wash cloth; "Okay close your eyes" said Tommy as Emily closed her eyes; and Tommy grabbed a wash cloth and wiped her face down, then he gently wiped her neck and chest and stomach; he started rubbing her little pussy with the wash cloth; "MM" moaned Emily, when they heard the door open and someone sitting on the toilet; as Tommy got some shampoo, "close your eyes" said Tommy, Emily closed her eyes, and Tommy smeared some into her hair and massaged it into her scalp and put her head under the water and rinsed it getting every last drop of cum out of her hair; "they're all done" said Tommy, kissing her, when the toilet flushed, "it's probably Jake or Tyler" said Emily as the person used the sink to wash his or her hands, "HI" yelled Tyler opening the shower door; "Oh hello Tyler" said Emily kissing his little cheek as he hugged her and she hugged him back. "Are you excited about tomorrow?" asked Emily, "I sure am" replied Emily, "wait what's happening tomorrow?" asked Tommy, "you're kidding right we've had his present wrapped and ready for the past two weeks and you've forgotten It's Tyler's birthday tomorrow?" asked Emily, "Oh yea he's gonna be two right?" asked Tommy jokingly, "No" replied Tyler; "hmm I know three" said Tommy, "nope" replied Tyler; "then how old are you gonna be?" asked Tommy, "I'm gonna be four!" Replied Tyler, "Tyler you all done sweetie?" asked Wendy, coming in, "yea he joined us for a shower Wendy" replied Emily, as Wendy opened the door, "there you are young man, sorry guys" said Wendy, "it's fine, we were done anyway" replied Emily kissing Tyler's cheek who in turn pinched her butt; "hey, why you cheeky little monkey" said Emily placing Tyler on the bath mat; "what did he do?" asked Wendy, "He pinched my butt" replied Emily blowing on his cute little tummy, "HA-HE IT TICKLES EMILY IT TICKLES" laughed Tyler at the top of his little lungs; as Emily kept blowing on his tummy and tickling him, "Emily I gotta wee" said Tyler laughing; "oh really sure you do" replied Emily thinking he was trying to get her to stop; as she kept doing it until he actually did pee; "Oh sorry" said Tyler.

"It's okay I should've stopped" replied Emily kissing him on the cheek before reaching around and pinching his butt; "see how you like it?" asked Emily; Tyler only laughed; as Emily cleaned up Tyler's pee; then dried him and herself off then walked into the lounge room and sat on the couch where Bebe was still holding a sleeping Jake; as "what's my birthday present gonna be Emily?" asked Tyler; "I'm not telling, you'll have to find out tomorrow" replied Emily kissing him Tyler just cuddled up to her and fell asleep. THE NEXT MORNING; Wendy looked at her clock, **"6:00AM"** Wendy counted from five; when the door burst open; "MORNING MUMMY!" yelled an excited Tyler since Stan and Kyle had to work. Tyler jumped into bed with Wendy, "good morning my sweet little angle; Happy Birthday sweetie" replied Wendy giving him his birthday hug and kiss all though they did this every morning; "I'm four years old today" said Tyler excitedly, "Yep and you're in your birthday suit too" giggled Wendy, "what does that mean?" asked Tyler; "It means you're naked" replied Wendy as Tyler went under the covers until all that was showing was is head, as he cuddled into her; Meanwhile. Emily was Lying in bed while Bebe was in the shower, and Tommy was under the covers with his face between her legs eating out her little pussy, ever since they started experimenting with each other, Emily would make him eat her out; every morning. Emily was enjoying this. She eventually came on his face, as she went to the closet and got Tyler's already wrapped gifts then she got a marker; and a label; and wrote **"dear Tyler happy birthday, since you're four now, we thought you might be old enough for one of these love Emily, & Tommy" **she wrote this on the label and Bebe helped her write his birthday card which had a iTunes card with a 20 dollar value; Emily then placed it on her nightstand before pulling down Tommy's boxers and giving him his morning BJ when Jake walked in, "Emily why do you have Tommy's Willy in your mouth?" asked Jake as Emily removed it from her mouth, and Tommy sat down, "Um you'll find out when you're older sweetie" replied Emily kissing him and not dressing since the boys had seen them naked before.

"What's this?" asked Jake referring to Tyler's birthday present; "It's a birthday present for Tyler sweetie" replied Emily, "Want me to take it into him?" asked Jake, "no thanks Jake we're giving it to him later, and your birthday isn't far off either one more month" replied Emily kissing him; "I love you Emily" said Jake. "Aw I love you too Jake" replied Emily giving him another kiss, when Bebe came in, "Mummy I saw Emily put Tommy's Willy in her mouth" said Jake, "Oh yea?" asked Bebe kissing them on the cheek; "hey you two good job on the card" said Bebe. "Thanks" replied Emily as Jake fell asleep; as did Emily and Tommy. LATER: Bebe hid Tyler's present in the draw in case he walked in and saw it; which he did in fact walk in since Wendy had to make breakfast; "MORNING EMILY AND TOMMY" yelled Tyler running in and climbing into bed with them, "Good morning Tyler Happy Birthday sweetie" replied Emily kissing him, as he cuddled her and she cuddled him back with one arm since Jake was cuddling her on her other side; "So are you excited about today?" asked Emily, "yep, Mummy says I'm starting kindergarten next year!" yelled Tyler excitedly, "Oh I remember going to kinder; I'm in second grade now" replied Emily giving him another kiss and where on earth are all your clothes?" asked Emily, "where are yours?" asked Tyler; "fair enough" replied Emily as they ended up falling asleep. LATER: It was about ten O'clock everyone was out of bed, and Tyler and Jake's friends Brendan Michal Allie and a few others would show up in an hour; Bebe had Told Emily that she'd hidden Tyler's birthday present and where it was; so Emily would be able to get it when it was time to put the presents out.

1 hour later.

Tyler and Jake's friend's showed up with their parents who were holding onto his birthday presents from all the other kids; "hey Tyler happy birthday" said the kids along with the parents, unfortunately Stan and Kyle couldn't get time off work. "Okay guys time for cake" said Wendy seeing that everyone was there since Ivan wasn't invited for obvious reasons Wendy asked another parent to use the video camera as she started rolling it, **"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Tyler happy birthday to you"** they sang as Wendy brought out the caramel cake that Bebe and Wendy had made him the day before; Tyler had that excited look on his face, as the cake with four candles that were lit and the fan was turned off so that they wouldn't be blown out by the fan, "hold on sweetie" said Wendy getting the video camera and started recording, "Ready, 1, 2, 3 GO!" said Wendy as Tyler blew out his candles; "Yay!" they all said clapping; as Tyler was given a plastic knife since he was only four; "you touch the bottom you have to kiss the closest girl" said Nichole, as the closest girl next to him was Emily, and he did indeed touch the bottom; "okay you have to kiss Emily" said Bebe; as Emily wrapped her arms around the birthday boy and gave him the biggest kiss ever; once they all had a piece of cake it was time for presents; "so friends first family later" said Wendy since they counted Emily as family. Michael knowing how much Tyler loved Yu-gi-oh; gave him a Kuriboh plush toy, along with the Yu-gi-oh movie on DVD; after his friends; it was family, "Emily why don't you give him the one from you and Tommy first?" asked Bebe.

"Okay" replied Emily; giving him the present from her and Tommy, "Thanks Emily" said Tyler; "you're very welcome" replied Emily kissing him on the cheek, as Tyler opened it revealing a square box saying " **IPHONE4"** "that's a phone" said Emily; "Wow! This is so cool" replied Tyler; "wait there's another one" said Emily, as Tyler opened the second one, "what's this?" asked Tyler; "that is a protective case, along with a charger, the case goes over the phone, so if it drops it won't break" replied Emily, "and the charger?" asked Tyler; "That will charge the battery when it's flat. It's an old addition but we got you this so that it's easier for you to handle; "okay we'll set it up for you so it'll be all ready for you oh and almost forgot the card" replied Emily, giving Tyler the card; and read it to him since he wasn't able to read properly since Wendy had taught him a little but not much; Tyler saw the 20 dollar ITunes gift card; "that's something you can use to buy stuff like movies on your phone" said Emily, "thankyou Emily and Tommy" replied Tyler hugging them. "You're very welcome Tyler" said Emily, hugging him back; "if you pinch my butt I swear you're in for one big birthday tickle later on" replied Emily whispering as Tyler pinched her anyway and gave her a very cheeky grin; "That's it you're in for a big Tickle later on" giggled Emily kissing him. "What did you say to him?" asked Wendy, "Tyler and Jake saw Tommy pinch my butt yesterday and decided to start doing the same thing, so when he hugged me; I told him that if he pinches it while I'm hugging him, that he'll be in for one big birthday tickle later on, and he pinched it anyway. Before looking at me with the cheekiest little grin ever" giggled Emily; as Wendy giggled too; "What happens if Tommy does it right now?" asked Wendy, "He gets my elbow to his ribs" replied Emily.

As Wendy giggled and Tyler was given his other presents, which he adored, when Randy and Sharon along with the Testaburgers arrived because Bebe invited them, "Hey Tyler happy birthday" they said together kissing and hugging their grandson, "Here Tyler" said Randy handing Tyler a hundred dollars; "Wow Thanks Grandad" replied Tyler; hugging him, "Randy why would you give him a hundred dollars he's four years old" demanded Sharon, "what so Wendy or Stan could hold onto it and if he sees something he likes he could buy himself something nice" replied Randy ruffling Tyler's hair. "Here you go dear happy birthday" said Sharon kissing her grandson on the head; "Wow a new sweater thanks Nanna" replied Tyler hugging her, Tyler called Stan's parents Nanna and Grandad and Wendy's parents Grandma and Pa; "Look what Emily and Tommy bought me" said Tyler; since they knew who Emily and Tommy were; "they bought him an Iphone" giggled Wendy, "Wow an Iphone" said Sharon, as the Testaburgers gave him their gifts which he also loved; once presents were over, the adults sent the kids off to play while the adults talked, "sorry we were so late and that Randy gave Tyler a hundred dollars" said Sharon, "It's okay we're happy you could make it and so is Tyler" replied Wendy, "so Stan had to work?" asked Randy, "yea because he has been very busy because he's actually the boss where he works" replied Wendy, "ohh that's right" said Sharon, "ah Wendy, Bebe, the kids have all taken their clothes off" said Mrs. Testaburger; "yea they tend to do that; god Jake's birthday is next month" replied Bebe; "How old will he be?" asked Sharon, "four Tyler is older than Jake but only by about a month" replied Bebe. "And this little girl is expected any time in November" said Bebe as Wendy setup Tyler's phone and put it in its case.

While the adults all talked the kids were playing outside, as Tyler decided to sit out for a while. "You okay Tyler?" asked Emily, "Yea just decided to take a quick breather" replied Tyler as Emily sat down next to him and kissed him; "Hey don't be such a pussy on your birthday" said Michael; "Michael you shouldn't call people that, that's not nice" replied Emily, "sorry" said Michael; "it's fine Tyler just needs to rest for a few minutes" replied Emily as Michael going back over; "I thought you said you were going to tickle me" said Tyler, "you bet your cute little butt I'm going to tickle you but later on" replied Emily kissing his little cheek; "Grandad gave me a hundred dollars and I gave it to Mummy for safe keeping" said Tyler; "I saw that" replied Emily pinching his little butt; "See how you like it cheeky: said Emily as Tyler went to put a hand between her legs; "Tyler no, don't touch me there" said Emily; "sorry Emily" replied Tyler; "it's okay now you wanna go back and play it's your party" said Emily; "okay but one thing first" replied Tyler; "what's that?" asked Emily only to be hugged by Tyler; "thanks again for the Phone Emily I love you" replied Tyler, "You're very welcome Tyler and I love you too" said Emily giving him another kiss. As they went back and played in the water; Later, Since Wendy's parents along with Stan's parents were invited to dinner; they gave the kids their dinner and a bath; "Emily Tommy can you watch them for tonight please?" asked Bebe, "sure" replied Emily as they were dried off and put into their pyjamas and Jake and Tyler were put into their pull-ups; "hey guys wanna see something?" asked Tommy; "yea" replied the boys; "Okay see the flap on the back of Emily's pyjamas?" asked Tommy, "Yea" they replied; as Tommy hugged his girlfriend only to pull the flap down revealing her butt; "Really?" asked Emily pulling her flap back up.

"Hey Tommy, can you Take Jake and put him in front of a movie there's something I owe Tyler" said Emily; "Okay" replied Tommy as Emily felt Tyler pull her flap down and kiss her butt on both cheeks. "Oh you're gonna get it you cheeky little monster" said Emily taking off Tyler's pyjama top showing the top of his Pull-ups outside his pants; "lie down" said Emily placing a towel down, so it'd be comfier for him, Emily slid off Tyler's pyjama pants so she'd have more access to under his knee caps; as Tyler tried pulling off his pull-ups; "Tyler you can leave those on I just need access to your chest your tummy your sides and legs" said Emily; "oh sorry" replied Tyler, "it's okay" replied Emily, "Hmm where should I start?" asked Emily; "Oh I know" she said once more; kneeling on his little ankles; "I'm not telling you where I'm gonna start" said Emily, Emily knew exactly where to start; "wait what about that part near my Willy?" asked Tyler; "Tyler how many times have we had to tell you and Jake that we can't touch your willies?" asked Emily, "No not on my Willy the part near it, where Mummy showed you that time" replied Tyler, taking off his Pull-ups and showing her what he meant; "Oh that's right sorry Tyler" said Emily, as Tyler kicked the pull-ups off his feet; and pushed his little wiener aside to allow Emil" said Emily, Emily knew exactly where to start; "wait what about that part near my Willy?" asked Tyler; "Tyler how many times have we had to tell you and Jake that we can't touch your willies?" asked Emily, "No not on my Willy the part near it, where Mummy showed you that time" replied Tyler, taking off his Pull-ups and showing her what he meant; "Oh that's right sorry Tyler" said Emily, as Tyler kicked the pull-ups off his feet; and pushed his little wiener aside to allow Emily access to his thigh; "I will tickle your thigh, but not yet" giggled Emily, putting her fingers on his sides; "You ready?" asked Emily, "Yep" replied Tyler; "1, 2, 3" said Emily as she started tickling his little sides; "HE-HE-HA-HA-HE-HE" laughed Tyler at the top of his little lungs.

As Emily kept tickling his little torso over and over again; when she started blowing on his belly button, causing him to keep laughing uncontrollably; as she tickled his inner thigh since Tyler had to hold his wiener out of the way so it wouldn't get in the way. Which was his most ticklish spot; then she moved to his little knee caps and gently rolled him over reviling his own butt; as she started tickling him under the knee caps, then she tickled him under his feet, which got him laughing uncontrollably; "Uncle!. Uncle. Uncle" laughed Tyler; as she stopped and kissed both his little butt cheeks before lying down next to him, as he cuddled up to her; "Emily your butts still out" laughed Tyler; "whoops" replied Emily lifting the flap up and fastening it as Tyler kissed Emily's cheek and tried falling asleep; "You wanna sleep nude do you?" asked Emily, "Might as well" replied Tyler since the pull-ups are disposable and his pyjamas were on the wet tiles, since he kicked them there; as Emily lifted him up and took him to bed; "Wait why is Tyler nude?" asked Wendy. "Well he wanted me to tickle his thigh and took off his pull-ups and kicked his pyjamas onto the wet tiles; so he wants to sleep nude" giggled Emily; "Okay" replied Wendy kissing them both; as Emily put Tyler in bed and climbed in after him he cuddled her and they fell fast asleep.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER13 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE; OH AND THE REASON I DID THIS ONE EARLY WAS TO MAKE UP FOR THE TIME IT TOOK TO POST CHAPTER12 BECAUSE I WAS ACTUALLY WANTING TO POST BY THE NEW YEAR BUT AS I SAID IN THE ENDING NOTE OF THAT CHAPTER I GOT WRITER'S BLOCK HALFWAY THROUGH ANYWAY ENDNOTE


	14. Chapter 14

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYBODY I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER14 OF SOUTHPARK NEXT GENERATION IT'S SET WHEN JAKE HAS HIS FOURTH BIRTHDAY R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

WARNING THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE GUY ON GUY INCEST

About a month later it was a week until Jake's fourth birthday, when Tommy woke up to find Emily with his wiener in her mouth. Tommy rolled his eyes and brushed her hair to show his appreciation; as Emily tickled his little hairless balls. And shoved a finger up his butt, causing him to cum; as she came up, when the door creaked open, as Tommy pulled up his pants because they both knew it was probably one of the boys. Or both of them, as it turns out it was Tyler; thinking they didn't notice him climb under the blanket then commando crawled under the covers until his little head popped out; "good morning Tyler aren't you usually in bed with your mummy?" asked Emily, "Mummy got up earlier and Jakes in bed with Mrs. Broflovski" replied Tyler, cuddling up to her; as Emily kissed the little four year old on the head, as he pulled the phone Emily and Tommy gave him for his fourth birthday, the battery was on full; "Mummy charges it for me when i go to bed at night" said Tyler; "Really, We got a phone for Jake to but you gotta promise not to tell him, because we wanna give it to him next week" replied Emily, "why do you wanna give it to him next week?" asked Tyler; "you know how we had your birthday last month?" asked Emily, "yea" replied Tyler, "well it's Jake's birthday next week, so we're gonna give it to him then" said Emily; "sorry guys is Tyler in here?" asked Wendy, "yea Wendy he's here in fact he just crawled under the covers to get to us" replied Emily, "well can you tell him that the jam on toast he asked for is done?" asked Wendy, walking over and kissing her son's head.

As she picked her son up and took him into the kitchen as he pulled out his phone; as Wendy took it off of him. "You can play with your phone, after breakfast that way you don't get food on it" said Wendy, placing a plate of jam on toast, along with a hot chocolate; "thanks Mummy" said Tyler "You're welcome" replied Wendy kissing her son on the cheek, as he ate his breakfast and got it all over himself, in the process, as Wendy gave him a bath; before drying him off and giving him his phone; as Wendy went to clean up as Tyler snuck back into bed with Emily and Tommy, "hello Tyler" said Emily since Tommy was asleep; as Tyler was looking through the ITunes store looking at movies and TV shows that he could buy or rent with ITunes credit; where he was unable to read properly and didn't know what the film he wanted to buy was. "Emily what's this?" asked Tyler showing her the movie; which was I am legend with will smith, which said Buy for $6.99; or rent for $4.99; and was rated MA15+ for strong horror violence and themes, (Just so you know with movies in this i know south park is an American show, but i decided to just do the Australian film ratings) "That is not a movie for you that is a movie that would give you nightmares for a month" replied Emily; okay as Tyler noticed Yu-gi-oh the dark side of the dimensions. From 2017, for $16.99; "how about this one" said Tyler; "okay you can buy yu-gi-oh" replied Emily, "how do i buy it?" asked Tyler, "you press this one" replied Emily, as she pressed the button saying buy for $16.99; as it came up asking for conformation and she pressed it again, which brought up a window saying "you know own Yu-gi-oh the dark side of the dimensions would you like to download it?" Emily pressed yes as the movie started downloading since Wendy had bought him an ITunes card with a 30 dollar value giving him an extra 50 dollars of store credit, "Okay you now own it, But it may take a while for it to download" said Emily.

"Thank you for helping me Emily" said Tyler, "you're very welcome" replied Emily as Wendy came in; "Emily just helped me by a movie off ITunes Mummy" said Tyler; "really what movie?" asked Wendy, "Yu-gi-oh the dark side of the dimensions, it's the sequel to the pyramid of Light" replied Emily; "how much was it?" asked Wendy, "seventeen dollars" replied Emily, "it's downloading now mummy" said Tyler; as Wendy saw the movie saying 25% downloaded; "I hope you don't mind me helping him get this movie Wendy" said Emily; "It's okay Emily" replied Wendy; "he almost bought I am Legend, good thing i stopped him" said Emily; "yes or he'd have nightmares for a month" replied Wendy kissing him Emily and Tommy's heads as she left to finish cleaning up the kitchen, as Tyler cuddled into Emily as she kissed his little cheek, as Tyler fell asleep. While Tommy moved a hand between her legs, since they were both nude from when they had oral earlier; "oy!" yelled Emily slapping his hand away, "what why?" asked Tommy, "Because Tyler is in bed with us" replied Emily; as Tommy peeked over Emily and saw Tyler sound asleep. As Emily checked Tyler's download, "35% complete 3hrs remaining" "wow" said Emily kissing Tommy and Tyler before falling asleep; meanwhile. Kyle had finished early, and walked in the door. "Oh hi Kyle Bebe's still in bed and i wouldn't plan on getting any because I'm pretty sure Jakes in bed with her" said Wendy, "oh thanks Wendy" replied Kyle, walking upstairs to see Bebe asleep as he climbed into bed with her and went to play with his Wife's pussy; "Kyle is that you?" asked Bebe; "Yep" replied Kyle; "Stop" said Bebe, "why?" asked Kyle; "maybe because our almost four year old son is in bed with us" replied Bebe, as Kyle looked over Bebe and Saw Jake lying in bed with them.

As he kissed them both and left as Bebe, turned on the TV and watched the episodes she Tvoed of true blood she'd Tvoed it on both her and Kyle's and the living room since Emily Tommy and Wendy watched with them, she'd just change it over if Jake woke up; "Mummy what're you watching asked Jake; as Bebe quickly changed it to a cartoon channel. "Nothing just a grownups show" replied Bebe kissing her son's cheek; "Are you excited for your birthday next week?" asked Bebe; "Yep I'm gonna be fourteen right?" asked Jake; "No you're gonna be four silly" replied Bebe kissing him once more; "When will i be fourteen?" asked Jake, "In about ten more years next week" replied Bebe, "okay" said Jake cuddling her further, "yes i love you too" replied Bebe kissing her son on the cheek; "you want some breakfast?" asked Bebe, "yes please Mummy" replied Jake. "Okay" said Bebe getting Jake out of bed; as Bebe fixed Jake's breakfast as she made him some jam on toast and gave him a hot chocolate; "thanks Mummy" said Jake eating his breakfast; "you're welcome" replied Bebe kissing him as he ate his breakfast and Bebe gave him his bath. As Jake went into the lounge room, where Tommy was watching Scarface unaware that Jake was in there too; "Tommy what're you watching?" asked Jake; as Tommy paused it; "a grownups film" replied Tommy changing the channel to some cartoons; since the boys were far too young to watch it because of the violence and swearing. As Tyler and Emily came downstairs; and sat down with them as Wendy could tell that Tommy and Emily were a little frisky, "hey Tommy and Emily why don't you two go upstairs while we watch the boys?" asked Wendy, as Tommy grabbed Emily by the hand and they ran upstairs; and started making out as soon as they got into the bedroom, and taking each other's clothes off.

As Tommy lay Emily on the bed and started eating her out, since they weren't allowed to go past oral or handjobs; as he made her cum, and Emily started sucking Tommy's wiener, "mm" moaned Tommy, as his girlfriend suckled and licked him, determined for him not to cum yet she started going nice and slowly, "MM that feels good" moaned Tommy as Emily suckled him, about ten minutes later Tommy came down her throat; as they lay there and Emily checked Tyler's download. "45% complete 2hrs and 30 mins remaining" "Must have a slow internet connection i guess" she said to herself before kissing him as they watched a movie in bed; and the boys watched TV downstairs; later, Bebe and Wendy along with Lizzy and Nichole the other girls were busy that day, as the kids were playing outside in the sprinkler, "oh god i can't believe that my little boy will be four years old next week" said Bebe, "i know so how long until Jake's sister arrives?" asked Nichole, "she's due any time in November so in about two more months" replied Bebe sipping her coffee as the other girls sipped theirs, and Bebe finished hers before getting started on lunch; as Kyle walked in on his break; and Bebe could tell how horny Wendy was because Stan was away for a week on business, Bebe waited for her husband to go upstairs; "Hey Wendy, if you want you can go fuck Kyle, and i can watch the kids while he's on his break because he usually doesn't finish his break for a good hour and a half" said Bebe whispering into Wendy's ear; "are you sure?" asked Wendy, "yeah but i wanna hear all the details later on once the kids are in bed" replied Bebe, as Wendy went into her and Stan's room and grabbed a Condom, before going into Kyle and Bebe's room; Kyle was just quietly sitting on a chair his face towards the wall. As she was amazed that, he didn't hear her come in or close and lock the door, 'wow, how the fuck did he not hear me or at least think I'm Bebe' Wendy thought to herself, before sneaking up behind him and wrap her arms around him. As she undid Kyle's belt and put a hand down his pants and underwear feeling his soft cock harden in her hand; as she stroked her fingertips on his circumcised tip, "Kyle thinking it was Bebe, turned around to kiss her, when he realised it was Wendy, "hi" said Wendy; "Wen-"Kyle was cut off by Wendy's lips, as she continued to stroke his cock which was hardening in her grip.

"My, my looks like somebody's hard, is this why you came home from work Kyle?" asked Wendy, "You know how pissed Bebe's gonna be don't you?" replied Kyle; "oh i wouldn't worry about that if i were you, she came up to me, and told me to fuck, you" said Wendy jerking him until he was solid as a rock, then she pulled down Kyle's pants, his underwear followed. Allowing his rock hard cock to pop up, "as Wendy tickled his balls, as she stripped naked, pressing her tits against his covered back; rubbing her pussy against his arse, if Kyle wasn't fully hard, he sure as shit would be now; as Wendy turned Kyle around deciding to tease his cock by putting his unprotected tip inside, but no more than the tip, as she knelt down and took him into her mouth; as she started sucking on Kyle's tip, as his cock sunk into her mouth further and further until the only thing that wasn't in her mouth were his balls, as she continued to suck him since the amount of times Wendy and Bebe would switch husbands, she'd gotten used to having Kyle's dick in her mouth due to how big he was. Her husband Stan was pretty big but Kyle was probably twice as Stan was. As Kyle started fucking Wendy's face, his balls were slapping against her chin as she took it out only to suck on Kyle's Ballsack for a while as Kyle started jerking off, and he was trying not to cum early, however Wendy licking his balls wasn't exactly helping but he ignored it as best as he could. As Wendy stopped; "oh thank god" said Kyle; "what?" asked Wendy, "i didn't wanna get jizz in your hair" chuckled Kyle giving Wendy a kiss before going to tuck himself back in, "what do you think you're doing?" asked Wendy, pulling his cock back out, "ha?" asked Kyle; as Wendy made sure the condom, she had didn't have any leaks or tears since she made sure to get an extra large condom from the verity pack of condoms her and Stan used since they thought as much as they loved Tyler, they decided it was difficult enough to focus on one; as she slid the condom over Kyle's cock and as she climbed onto his lap, and grabbed hold of his cock and pushed it inside of herself; as she started bouncing on Kyle's dick; "you gonna fuck me or am i going to have to do all the work?" demanded Wendy, "aw okay" replied Kyle rolling her over and started thrusting in and out of her.

As he continued to pound her pussy over and over again; meanwhile. Bebe answered a knock on the door to see Gary standing there, "oh hello Gary if you're looking for Kyle or Stan Stan's away, and Kyle's a little busy" said Bebe, turning around to make sure none of the kids were standing behind her she then felt a little naughty, "okay well Tell Kyle i stopped off to invite him for drinks, i was gonna invite Stan, but since he's away what're you doing?" asked Gary with a look of confusion on the Mormon's face as Bebe took his hand and took him into the laundry and closed and locked the door so that Emily and Tommy would watch Tyler and Jake, as Bebe, gripped Gary's dick through his pants; before pulling it out; and getting on her knees and sucking him dry, back in the bedroom Kyle had Wendy bent over her upper half on the bed and was fucking her doggystyle. "Oh god Kyle; that feels great" said Wendy, as Kyle without warning jizzed in his condom, "anal" said Wendy, "what?" asked Kyle, "I want fucking Anal" demanded Wendy as Kyle removed his condom and went inside Wendy's butt and started pounding her tight walls, back in the hamper; Bebe had Gary's cock in her mouth, "mm i think you should join Wendy Stan Kyle and i in the poly relationship" giggled Bebe taking his cock out of her mouth and putting it against her pregnant belly, "what won't Kyle be pissed off because he and Stan are some of my best friends" replied Gary enjoying his friend's with playing around with his dick because he decided to not continue being Mormon so did Dave and Jenny since Dave had recently come out as gay, which his family accepted with open arms, what they didn't know is that Gary was bisexual and kind of always had a thing for Stan, "Gary you know a poly relationship is when we share couples right now I'm letting Kyle fuck Wendy" replied Bebe, as since she was already pregnant, so she decided not to use a condom she just wanted someone else's dick inside of her, as Gary's tip went inside, of her pussy, "Oh and unlike everyone else i know that you are bi and i know about your thing for Stan, giggled Bebe; as she pushed his length inside of her, "fuck me" giggled Bebe as Gary started thrusting in and out of her. And came, "whoops sorry" said Gary as they redressed, and left the laundry; "MM" they heard Wendy moan from the bedroom. "Oh and Dave does know about me being bi because my parents don't know nor do my family, but i kind of let Dave blow me, then i kind of-""Fucked him" whispered Bebe cutting him off, "yeah i like both pussy and sausage" chuckled Gary, "oh I'd actually like to see you and your brother Gary if Kyle can't come for drinks tonight bring him by at around nine o'clock" said Bebe "oh hey Gary" said Kyle; "you wanna come out for drinks tonight?" asked Gary, "Sorry man but unfortunately after my break i have to work late" replied Kyle.

"Wow that's gotta suck" said Gary not wanting to let Kyle know he unprotected sex with Bebe, "can you watch the kids for a sec Gary?" asked Bebe, "sure" replied Gary as he walked into the lounge room to see the boys asleep and Emily and Tommy watching a movie, "hey guys" said Gary, "oh hey Gary" they replied; meanwhile in the kitchen. "What's up babe?" asked Kyle, "don't even think about getting pissed at me or Gary for this not after what i let you and Wendy do" replied Bebe, "okay what's up?" asked Kyle; "i kind of fucked Gary in the laundry unprotected, and i think we should get him in the poly relationship with us because i found something out about him" replied Bebe, "what?" asked Kyle; "he's bi" replied Bebe, "okay i guess" said Kyle having his coffee and spending Time with Bebe; "I probably won't be back until after midnight, then leaving; as they watched TV for the rest of the day; later. "What's this about?" asked Dave, "I'm honestly not sure but remembering be on your best behaviour because Bebe and Wendy are my best friend's wives, so anything we do tonight will probably go back to them" replied Gary, "I'm always on my best behaviour" replied Dave kissing his big brother and grouping him; "you realise i really enjoyed that night we had together, maybe we can do it when we get home" said Dave giving him those begging eyes; "sure" replied Gary because he didn't mind being incest with his brother as long as their parents brother or sister found out. As Gary knocked on the door, "oh hey boys, you're just on time, we've just put Jake and Tyler to bed after they watched Yu-gi-oh darkside of the demintions since it finally downloaded, and Emily and Tommy are watching a movie before bed" said Bebe, letting them in, "you boys wanna drink or something?" asked Bebe, "sure" they replied since Dave thought that they were just there for drinks, and Gary wanted to be at least tipsy before doing anything, with Dave although he kind of enjoyed it. As they sat at the table and had a few drinks and Dave decided to massage Gary's dick through his pants.

After a few drinks, Gary was at least a little Tipsy and the girls could easily see where Dave had his hand, "oh looks like Dave is a little naughty" said Wendy, "what?" asked Dave, "don't think we don't know you've had your hand on your brother's dick; sorry Dave but the only other sausage her tonight is Gary, because Kyle is at work and Stan is away for a week, so you might wanna swing for both sides tonight" replied Bebe, opening the bottom of her rob and flashing her completely shaved pussy to Dave, "wait don't tell me just because you're gay that you haven't at least seen a pussy before?" asked Wendy, "Once i saw Amanda's by accident. When i walked in on her changing but that's before i came out" replied Dave, "oh is it did you feel it?" asked Wendy, "no i didn't feel right about touching my 13 year old sister's vagina even if i was strait" said Dave, "wait you're over eighteen right?" asked Wendy, "yeah I'm nineteen" replied Dave, "okay good you know how i said you're gonna have to swing for both teams tonight" said Bebe, "Yeah why?" asked Dave, "you know what that means don't you?" asked Wendy, "yes i do" replied Dave, as Bebe took Dave's hand and put a finger in her snatch, "that's so you know what a pussy feels like" giggled Bebe, "I don't know if i should ask this but is it okay if i tasted it?" asked Dave, "don't even ask" giggled Bebe, thinking she'd accidently turned Dave Bi even if it was just for one night, as Dave stuck his tongue in and licked it, "mm not bad i still like dick better though" said Dave, "Try licking Wendy's" replied Bebe, as Dave got under the table and went over to her, Wendy thought to herself it's kinda like something Tyler and Jake would do only they weren't gonna lick her pussy they were gonna cuddle her, "oh god" moaned Wendy, as her thoughts were interrupted by Dave's tongue. Sliding up and down, "okay it does taste pretty good but i guess i could swing for both teams tonight" said Dave taking another lick of Wendy; "don't get greedy" giggled Wendy "oh sorry" replied Dave, "don't be" said Wendy kissing his head, "now come up from under the table" said Bebe, as Dave came back out.

"Okay now i want you to strip naked" said Bebe, as Dave removed his suspenders and pulled off his blue pants and his white shirt followed by his boxers, leaving him naked; "okay now since Gary's drunk; you can blow him" said Bebe not telling Dave what was about to come next, as he pulled out his brother's cock and took it into his mouth and sucked it as the girls admired Dave's arse dick and balls from behind, as Wendy surprised Dave by coming up behind him, "just relax pretend I'm a guy or something" said Wendy kissing Dave's cheek as Wendy reached around and started beating Dave off, as Dave was able to cum even though it was a women that was playing with his junk, Dave wouldn't stop sucking Gary he wanted to taste his brother's jizz in his mouth, as Gary eventually came down Dave's throat. And Dave gave Gary's tip a kiss, "don't put it away, "Dave I've got an idea" said Bebe, as she helped Gary up and helped him to get hard again, "Okay Gary i need you inside your brother" said Bebe, as Gary pushed the tip of his cock against Dave's butt and pushed in, "mm" moaned Dave in pleasure, "okay Wendy lye on your stomach, and spread your legs apart" said Bebe as Wendy did this, so that her pussy was literally an inch away from Dave's mouth, "I'm gonna lift you up" said Bebe, lifting Dave up and Wendy slid underneath him so that Dave's cock was just aligned with Wendy's backside, which she wiggled at him playfully; "Dave while Gary's fucking you you're going to buttfuck Wendy" said Bebe, as she put Dave on top of her friend and he pushed inside Wendy's arse and since it was a butt he decided to pretend it was a guy and pounded her, before cuming, as Gary continued to fuck Dave, since Gary was able to make himself last a while when it came to the two fucking, as Gary started Jerking Dave off from behind since he'd pulled outta Wendy; his cum still in her butt, leaking out, as Bebe got down on her knees and licked it out of her best friend's arse.

As Gary eventually gave a final grunt and came inside of Dave, "switch you two, Dave can fuck Gary while Gary fucks me then he can fuck Wendy" said Bebe, as Gary pulled out and was still hard and lay on top of Bebe, and Dave pushed into him and Gary pushed into Bebe, as they fucked Gary pulled out and jizzed on Bebe's arse cheeks, which she didn't mind as Wendy put a condom on Gary and he entered her, as he pounded Wendy's pussy, and eventually jizzed in his rubber, as Wendy and Bebe masturbated to Dave buttfucking his big brother, and shooting his load inside of him as they played with themselves to and with each other's pussies to the two boys in sixtynine as they all came together, as they took turns in the shower they dressed and Bebe let the boys use the couch but told them not to do anything, and Went to Bed themselves Bebe saw Jake in her bed thankful they were in the kitchen before and cleaned up as Wendy saw Tyler in hers as they lay down with their respective children and fell asleep. One week later, Emily was awoken by Tommy with his face shoved in her little hairless pussy as he ate her out, causing her to orgasm. "You're turn" giggled Emily, as she went under the covers and took his wiener in her mouth and started to suck on it and bobbed her head up and down, as Tommy came down Emily's throat as they cuddled, "god it's Jake's birthday today i just can't believe he's four years old" said Emily, as a nude Jake walked in, and cuddled them, since Bebe got up; "good morning Happy birthday Jake" said Emily kissing him, four times, since that's how old he was today; "yes we have your present wrapped up and no you can't have it until later" said Emily as he cuddled into her, "hey where's Tyler doesn't he usually join in, "he and Mrs. Marsh aren't up yet" replied Jake, since Stan wasn't due to come home for another few days; later. Jake's presents from family members and the one from Tyler; were placed out luckily for them all Tyler or Jake weren't the type of kids that got jelly, once the boys friend's arrived it was time for Bebe, to bring out Jake's cake; as they sung happy birthday and Wendy Bebe Emily even Tyler decided to capture this moment on their phones.

As Jake blew out his candles, as he got the first peace as Bebe helped him cut it, and he gave his best friend the second peace; as the rest of it was divided and Jake opened the presents from family first, Tyler's one was first which was a collection of Yu-gi-oh DVDs which Wendy had helped him buy the day before, and a few other things from the rest of his friends, then it was family and Emily gave him the one from her and Tommy last which was a phone the same model as Tyler's which had a twenty dollar iTunes gift certificate and A charger and a case, which Bebe setup, and the kids went outside and played for a while until it was time for them to go home, with their parents, as Bebe got dinner ready, and they got the kids bathed and put them in front of a movie and put them to bed and said Happy birthday to Jake and fell asleep soon after.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER14 DONE I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME NEARLY SEVEN MONTHS I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT I ENDEDUP WITH WRITER'S BLOCK NOT EVEN HALFWAY THROUGH, SO I HAD TO DO IT WITH OTHER STORIES FIRST THEN FINALLY GOT A GOOD IDEA FOR THIS ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
